Beautiful Chaos
by Sakura Gremory
Summary: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Granger, tiene lo mejor de ambos mundos, hijo de la heroína de guerra y con un apellido redimido, todos esperan grandes cosas, todos excepto una persona, la única persona que no tolera al chico. Rose Weasley, simplemente lo quiere lejos de su vida, por cosas de las cuales el no tiene la culpa. -Entiende todo es culpa de los Malfoy.
1. ¿Quien eres?

_**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. ROWLING yo solo tome prestados los nombres**_

_**como podrán notar he cambiado a los padres de los protagonistas como los de otros personajes, solo usare sus nombres, espero les guste esta Nueva Historia **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beautiful Chaos<strong>_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_****_¿Quien eres? _****_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Scorpius abrió los ojos, le dolía la cabeza terriblemente últimamente sufría esas migrañas, habían ido con los mejores mediamos y médicos Muggles pero no encontraban nada medico para sus síntomas.

— ¿De Nuevo? —Pregunto James cuando lo vio frente a su puerta — ¿Te duele mucho? -

Scorpius Asintió y se recargo en la primera silla que encontró, James Sirius Potter era su mejor amigo aunque fuera dos años mayor que él. Habían estado juntos en Hogwarts, para sorpresa de muchos James había sido de Slytherin, al igual que Scorpius.

— ¿Y tus padres? —Pregunto James sirviéndole un vaso de agua

—En New York, mi madre esta con asuntos del ministerio y mi padre…Ya sabes cosas de negocios, así que estoy con mis abuelos hasta entonces

—Al menos ya no tienes que soportar ver a tus padres hacer hijos —James rio ante su comentario, era sabido que el matrimonio Malfoy no andaba con miramientos cuando se trataba de poblar el mundo, Scorpius había visto accidentalmente más de una vez las muestras de amor de sus padres, no por nada tenía cuatro hermanas y parecía que sus padres no pensaban detener ahí su reproducción.

—Lo siento— dijo James —Al menos no hay alguien que te este viendo con cara de odio

— ¿Cómo puede odiarme tanto? —Pregunto Ofendido el chico— Ni siquiera la conozco, mi Hermana estudio con ella ambas en Gryffindor, pero siempre que la veía en la escuela era como un "Muérete Malfoy" Rose Weasley es extraña —dijo Scorpius dejando el vaso en la mesa—Lo curioso es que no logro recordar su rostro, salvo su incesante parloteo, todo el tiempo compitiendo conmigo

— ¡Ya! Creo que era tu rostro lo que detestaba, es decir ¿te enteraste lo que ocurrió entre nuestros padres? —Pregunto James— Oí a mi madre hablar sobre el porqué, Ronald Weasley no puede ver a nuestros padres

—Al menos algo que no tiene que ver conmigo —Scorpius paso sus manos por su cabello—Odio ser el centro de atención de todos, por un lado Soy hijo de Hermione Granger y por el otro de Draco Malfoy, es un martirio ser parte de ambos lados —dijo el chico agobiado— ¿Dónde está Lily?

James se estremeció ante la mención de su hermana menor

—Ha decidido pasar las vacaciones en alguna playa

Albus entro acomodando su corbata, era sabido que de los tres hermanos Potter él era el más serio también había sido de Slytherin cosa que no había puesto muy contesto a muchos, pero Albus portaba con orgullo los colores de su casa, aun cuando ya se había graduado .

— ¿Traes lentillas? —Pregunto acercándose a Scorpius. — ¿Por qué no te gustan tus ojos?

—No es eso, simplemente que los ojos cafés van mejor con mi rostro —dijo Scorpius, la verdad era que prefería usar lentes de contactos del color de los ojos de su madre, todo el mundo siempre le había dicho que era la viva imagen de su padre cuando estaba en la escuela, tanto para bien como para mal eso lo había marcado un poco y le había causado uno que otro ataque rebelde al no querer ser solo la copia de su padre, quería que la gente lo viera como Scorpius. No como Draco Malfoy

—Chicos—Harry ingreso a la sala de estar acomodando sus cosas — ¿Emocionados por comenzar a trabajar?

— ¡Oye! Que yo, ya trabajo —se quejo James. —Lo recuerdas fui reclutado

—Cierto, buscador estrella del equipo de Londres—dijo Harry forzando una sonrisa — ¿Y ustedes? —señalo a los dos jóvenes frente a el

—Bueno, yo tomare clases en la universidad Muggle, creo que es lo mejor si quiero entender un poco los negocios de mi familia —contesto Scorpius —Fui aceptado en Oxford comenzare este año

—Idéntico a tu madre —Harry sonrió y dirigió la mirada a su hijo menor quien parecía escapar por la puerta en cuanto la palabra "trabajo" había salido a relucir. Sabía que su padre quería que siguiera sus pasos y fuera Auror pero él no estaba seguro de querer seguir ese camino.

—Sí, quizá me tome un año sabático —contesto Albus. —Aun tengo tiempo de decidir qué es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida.

—A su edad yo sabía lo que quería, Albus tienes dieciocho años te acabas de graduar de Hogwarts tienes muchas ofertas por parte del ministerio.

Scorpius resoplo al menos Albus tenia opciones, el no las tenía, el sabía lo que haría desde que había nacido, se haría cargo de las empresas de su familia en ambos mundos, era lo que te tocaba si eras hijo de Hermione Granger, la mitad de su vida se la paso oyendo lo genial que era ser él, lo que el significaba la unión de dos clases sociales, así es como muchos lo veían: como la representación del término de la guerra, aunque claro había personas que lo veían como el hijo de la traición. Toco su frente el dolor volvía de nuevo, odiaba sentirse así, sonrió a su padrino mientras le hablaba de los buenos tiempos donde era el capitán de Quidditch y las aventuras que vivió en sus años en Hogwarts, siempre evitaba tocar el tema de Ronald Weasley aunque no le importaba mucho, sentía que eso tenía que ver con el odio de Rose por él.

James sonrió nervioso mientras esquivaba a su padre, lo mejor era huir sabía que no era muy feliz con la noticia de que ninguno quisiera ser Auror

—No es increíble ya son mayores —dijo Harry y James supo que tenía que huir pronto de ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rose froto sus manos, hacia frio y no había tenido una charla muy amigable con su padre esa mañana

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —Pregunto Lily al llegar a su lado — ¿De nuevo peleaste con el tío Ron?

—No me deja vivir mi vida, ya no soy una niña termine mis estudios puedo decidir, lo que quiero hacer

Rose, siempre había tenido ese problema con su padre, Ron era demasiado controlador para el gusto de la chica. Jamás le había importado que su padre fuera así, de hecho a veces la hacía sentir especial. Pero había llegado un punto donde no podía seguir siendo la niñita de papá, siempre se burlaba de Scorpius Malfoy por depender de su apellido y su padre la trataba exactamente como lo que más detestaba, una niña de papi eso era lo que ella era en esos momentos.

—Pero ya lo resolví, he alquilado un departamento en Londres, debo alejarme de mi padre o me volveré loca

—Espera —interrumpió Lily — ¿De qué vivirás?

—No lo sé, apenas lo estoy planeando. ¿Has visto a Ted? —Pregunto Emocionada Rose

Lily pudo notar un ligero rubor en las mejillas de su prima, Lily sabía que Rose sentía algo por el chico aunque fuera mucho mayor que ella

—Olvídalo, esta con Victoire, creo que hoy iría a una reunión con los Black, el viejo Abraxas junta a sus nietos una vez al mes y los humilla, Scorpius andaba molesto por eso

Rose tercio el gesto ante la mención del nombre de Scorpius

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tienen miedo que su dinero sea menos? —Dijo irónica—El único que realmente debería estar molesto es Ted, tener a esas personas como familia debe ser horrendo

Lily estaba por comentar que las cosas no eran necesariamente como ella las imaginaba, que para nada Scorpius era el favorito de Abraxas, que de hecho el trato para el chico era igual que el que tenia con Ted, pero prefirió no decir nada, aun no entendía de donde venia todo ese odio hacia el rubio, lo único que sabía era que su prima estaba en un grave problema en ese momento.

.

Ted llego puntual a la cita, su abuela estaba esperándolo, el jamás entraba a la mansión Black sin su abuela, dentro se encontró con Narcissa Malfoy y su nieto, puso una cara de disgusto que disimulo

Andrómeda Black sonrió forzadamente mientras los demás esperaban la aparición del anciano

Abraxas ingreso con elegancia, le dedico una mirada de desprecio a Scorpius y Ted

—Vaya, esperaba ver a tu hermana ¿Dónde está esa hermosa chica? —Pregunto a Scorpius

—Athena se encuentra en suiza, esta…

—Es verdad, está aprendiendo a manejar los negocios —interrumpió el patriarca de los Black —Ella es una autentica Black, Felicidades hija no todos tus nietos son una desilusión, al menos hay quienes portan el apellido con nobleza —dijo abraxas a Narcissa quien sonrió nerviosa

Scorpius quizá soltar una carcajada, era cierto su hermana era muy diferente a él a pesar de ser gemelos, el parecía ser la desilusión de la familia al menos así lo veía su bisabuelo

— ¿Qué tal el ministerio? —Pregunto a Ted el anciano con un dejo de desprecio —haces Honor a tu nombre

Ted noto como su cabello cambiaba de azul a rojo intenso

—Basta de tonterías, como saben el apellido Black es muy importante, en los últimos años ha vuelto a tener prestigio y los magos más ricos invierten, aunque claro hoy en día tenemos que aceptar cierto tipo especial de magos, pero negocios son negocios. Los hice traer aquí porque es hora que comiencen a pensar en el futuro de la familia, ninguno de ustedes es cualquier persona, bueno casi ninguno —dijo viendo a Ted—. Scorpius tu apariencia es la adecuada para que comiences a trabajar en los negocios de la familia, tu padre al menos no ha terminado de ensuciar el nombre mas, suficiente con la madre que tienes, así que aunque no lleves el apellido Black he pedido que te hagas cargo de nuestro centro comercial en el mundo Muggle, es lo mas adecuado para ti, dado tu naturaleza mestiza al menos heredaste las rasgos de tu padre y no los de…

— ¿Es todo? —Pregunto Scorpius viendo al anciano —Solo tengo que hacerme cargo del centro comercial de Londres ¿O hay algo más? —Pregunto serio no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando insultos hacia su madre

—Es todo, si logras hacer bien esto quizá considere que no eres tan malo para la familia como tu padre… El si fue una desilusión, un cobarde y traidor

—El hará bien las cosas —Intervino Lucius por primera vez —Draco hizo lo necesario porque la familia saliera de una situación peligrosa, ayudo…

—No necesito que me digas, lo que hizo el inútil de tu hijo, ¿crees que no sé lo que paso? Huyo fue un cobarde durante la guerra…

Ted se tenso y sintió la mano de su abuela, Ted odiaba a los Black y odiaba ser uno de ellos prefería ser un simple Auror que perro de de esa familia.

Scorpius sonrió con sarcasmo a su primo, casi podía saber lo que pensaba de él y su familia, que solo querían dinero y poder, pero la verdad no era esa

—Entonces me retiro, creo que es todo… Tratare que mi naturaleza no te moleste y dejar en alto el apellido Black

Abraxas le indico que se retirara y Scorpius camino rápido

—Espera —Narcissa lo detuvo, sabía que estaría molesto por lo que habían dicho de su madre —Debes entender que no eres alguien normal, jamás lo has sido, un día el morirá y tú y tus hermanas heredaran todo, muchas familias dependen de las empresas Black, si algo ocurre esas personas lo perderán todo, tu madre sabia que jamás sería aceptada del todo mi padre es conservador —Narcissa trato de disculpar a su padre, siempre lo había hecho, su padre no era feliz por tener que mezclar su sangre.

Scorpius vio el muro familiar su nombre no estaba ahí como tampoco estaba el de su padre, vio el lugar que debía ocupar su tía abuela Andrómeda estaba borrado al igual que el de su padre y muchos miembros más, el único nuevo era el de su hermana, al parecer era más Black que ninguno de todos ellos, Athena podía castrar a un hombre con solo verlo o eso decía James, por su naturaleza arrogante y altanera

—Lo hare, pero no por él y sus ideas, lo hare por mi madre porque a pesar de todo me enseño que debo proteger a las personas —susurro —muchas personas perderían su trabajo si a él se le diera la gana

Narcissa acaricio el rostro de su nieto sin duda era idéntico a su hijo pero con la diferencia que él no solo se preocupaba por el linaje o por el dinero, Draco había hecho una buena elección al escoger a Hermione Granger.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco colgó el teléfono mientras, Hermione entraba en su despacho

—Athena parece feliz —dijo sonriendo

—Ella siempre es feliz, mientras tenga una chequera —contesto Hermione seria —Oí que tu abuelo la puso a cargo de las empresas Black en suiza

—Amor, ella es mayor no puedo hacer nada si acepta, me gustaría que no tuviera contacto con ese anciano, pero ella decidió aceptar el puesto —dijo Draco con un suspiro — ¿Cómo están las chicas? ¿Se acostumbran a este lugar?

—Si te refieres a nuestras hijas están felices, tienes tres hijas muy activas, quieren ver todo lo que hay en esta ciudad… Ellas están bien, me preocupa Scorp. Esta solo con tus padres

—Lo sé, pero no quiso venir dijo que era tiempo de comenzar a valerse por el mismo —dijo Draco con orgullo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Scorpius desabrocho su corbata y tiro el traje al suelo luego vio su reflejo en el espejo, lo único que veía era el reflejo de su Padre, el lo admiraba pero sentía que jamás lo habían visto a él, siempre era lo mismo, los ojos, el cabello, el apellido jamás había sido solo Scorpius, a veces deseaba parecerse a su madre, busco entre su gabinete y encontró la caja que quería, lo que necesitaba era un cambio radical, dejar de ser la copia de su padre incluso de su hermana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Albus estaciono frente a la casa de Scorp. Se había mudado a una casa en una zona residencial, tenía prisa tomo la llave y abrió la puerta, odiaba que Scorpius quisiera hacer las cosas al estilo Muggle

— ¿Pero que te hiciste? —Pregunto cuando lo vio — ¿Teñiste tu cabello? —Pregunto sorprendido y asustado al mismo tiempo — ¿Quién se supone que eres ahora? ¿Ted?

—No digas idioteces—contesto el chico — ¿Por qué estas en mi casa?

Albus había olvidado el motivo de su visita después de ver el color del cabello de su amigo

—Necesito que me hagas un favor, hay una chica que necesito que recojas, ella tiene fotos de James en una situación un poco comprometedora

— ¿Por qué haría eso? —Pregunto el chico

—Por qué te daré el convertible si logras conseguir las fotos—contesto Albus logrando captar la atención de Scorpius

-.-.-.-.-.

Rose sonrió de anticipación mientras veía el lugar, un departamento pequeño en un barrio Muggle, su padre no la buscaría en ese lugar. Entonces sintió una mano jalarla con fuerza

— ¿Conoces a James Potter? —Pregunto el chico

Ella asintió y él la jalo un poco más

—Sube al auto— le ordeno

—Claro que no ¿Quién eres? —Pregunto al desconocido con gafas y chamarra negra la capucha le tapaba el cabello y los lentes no dejaban ver bien su rostro. Rose lo pateo antes de caminar alejándose él

— ¿Me pateaste?—se quejo tocando su pantorrilla

—Idiota —le grito y corrió al ver como el chico la perseguía

—Solo quiero saber si conoces a James y si tienes las fotos —dijo Scorpius

Rose se detuvo y asintió

—lo conozco y si tengo las fotos —contesto refiriéndose a las fotos que tenia con su primo y familia antes de que le prohibieran el contacto con los Potter —Pero no están aquí, están en mi hotel

«Genial, un Hotel» pensó con ironía Scorpius mientras mataba mentalmente a James por no ser discreto con sus romances ahora tendría que ir con una desconocida a un hotel, lo más probable era que fuera una oportunista y le pediría dinero por las fotografías, resignado decidió acompañarla aunque sentía que la conocía de algún lugar y no podía recordar con exactitud de donde, lo más seguro era que la había visto con James en alguna ocasión. Ambos subieron al auto mientras Scorpius maldecía su suerte ese día.

Lily pasó del enojo a la anticipación y volvió al enojo

—Eso es suicidio social ¿Cómo dejaste que te tomara fotos?—Dijo Lily viendo a su hermano— Además ¿Porque nadie le dice la verdad del accidente a Scorp? Cada vez lo veo un poco peor, esos dolores no son normales ya han pasado casi cuatro años de eso. No es divertido ver como no recuerda nada de ese momento  
>James negó mientras veía la ventana<br>—Ese accidente lo olvido por algo, es mejor así, ni se te ocurra decirle nada. — James vio serio a su hermana

— ¿Dónde está? —Pregunto Lily

—Haciéndome un favor ¿No te irías de vacaciones?

—Me iría, pero ya no —contesto Lily

Scorpius vio de reojo a la chica

— ¿Nos conocemos? —Pregunto con duda

—No, jamás había visto a alguien con un gusto para la moda tan horrible

Esa chica era extraña acababa de decirle extraño pero sobre todo acababa de insultar su gusto para la moda.

—Es ropa muy cara —dijo Scorpius

— ¡ha ya se! Eres el tipo de los jugos —dijo Rose—O el del servicio postal, no lo sé creo que te he visto, pero hay varios chicos que no se

— ¿Con cuántos chicos estas? —Pregunto escandalizado

—Unos cinco, siempre estoy rodeada de ellos —contesto —Pero recordaría a alguien vestido tan ridículamente

Era definitivo «esa chica estaría muerta pronto» se dijo Scorpius mientras se concentraba en conducir

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola espero les interese la historia como ya dije cambiare algunos padres por ahí... espero sus comentarios<strong>_

_**gracias a todos los que me ayudaron en el face y me apoyaron a publicar esta nueva historia **_


	2. La extraña conocida, chica Besorama

_**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. ROWLING yo solo tome prestados los nombres**_

_**como podrán notar he cambiado a los padres de los protagonistas como los de otros personajes, solo usare sus nombres, espero les guste esta Nueva Historia**_

* * *

><p><em>Beautiful Chaos<em>

**La extraña conocida, chica Besorama**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Scorpius conducía mientras trataba de mantener el control y no gritarle a la chica a su lado que dejara de hablar, no entendía nada de lo que le decía, lo único que le molestaba más que la incesante voz de la chica era no poder recordar quién era, por lo que tuvo que comenzar a pensar en cosas que le quitaran esos pensamientos

«No te olvides nunca de quién eres.» No sabía por qué estaba pensando eso. Es como decir no te olvides de que el agua está mojada, el sol brilla o la nieve es fría. Es una redundancia. Sería imposible olvidarse de quien era. Se lo recordaban a cada momento. Cada vez que se aguantaba un estornudo, cada vez que evita reírse incluso frente a sus padres cuando fingía que no sabía lo que hacían en la oficina o en su cuarto o en cualquier lugar de su casa cuando estaban solos— recuerdo quién soy. Un impostor, una mentira. —Se dijo y acelero un poco más

— ¡Oye! —Grito Rose — ¿Quieres matarme?

Scorpius redujo la velocidad, por un breve instante había perdido el control de sus emociones algo que sin duda estaba mal... Él, lo sabía. Sintió como el dolor volvió, respiro profundo

—Lo siento —dijo bajo casi apenado por haberla asustado

—Eres un loco, ¿Trabajas para mi primo? ¿Eres su mensajero personal?

— ¿Qué? Ya te dije que no trabajo para él, ¿Por qué crees eso?

—No debería darte pena tener trabajo, es decir todos necesitamos un trabajo si queremos sobrevivir en este mundo, Trabajar para alguien no es malo, quizá necesites el dinero para comprar ropa horrenda

—Realmente eres una chica desesperante, que no soy un recadero.

— ¡Si, claro! —Rose sonrió —Es ahí —le señalo el edificio frente a ellos

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Diana Malfoy Granger, alboroto su cabello mientras entraba al cuarto de sus padres, cerró los ojos; sabia que ingresar a ese lugar a esas horas era Trauma seguro para cualquiera, y es que ver a tus padres medios desnudos no es agradable

— ¿Están vestidos? — Pregunto

—lo pregunta la chica que entro sin tocar... Tantos años de educación y no te he enseñado a tocar —dijo Draco riendo

Diana abrió los ojos lentamente

—Ustedes deberían entender que trauman a sus hijos, solo acepten el hecho que ya no son adolescentes para que tengan sexo cada cinco minutos, eso es para gente joven como yo

Draco le lanzo su mejor mirada de enojo, ante él, ella seguía siendo su niña chiquita como todas sus hijas.

—Quizá no tan jóvenes como yo, que voy a saber yo de eso solo tengo quince años. Ahora díganme ¿Por qué Scorp está con esas personas?

Hermione tomo la mano de su hija, de todas ella había heredado su color de cabello y ojos

—Tu hermano es mayor, el quiso quedarse

—Aun así no debieron permitir que ellos se le acercaran en primer lugar, saben lo que le hicieron a mi hermano ¿Por qué no le dicen la verdad?

Draco suspiro y luego acomodo su pijama

—Porque, es algo delicado. Lo que ocurrió cambio a tu hermano el no recuerda nada de ese accidente

Diana alboroto su cabello

—No le va a gustar nada esto a mi hermana

—A tu hermana no le gusta nada —dijo Hermione— ¿Cuál es la regla?

—Jamás ir de indiscreta con Athena

—Bien si era todo, podemos seguir intentando darte un hermano o hermana —dijo Draco

— ¡Papá! —Grito la chica —Eso es asqueroso, les dije que no son jóvenes, además ya somos demasiados, ¿Quieres que nos peleemos por la herencia?

—Ahora lo sé, Amor hemos educado a una chica superficial, solo quiere nuestro dinero, no te preocupes eso se resuelve fácil, no hay herencia para ti —le dijo Hermione

—Con ustedes no se puede, por eso no traigo amigas a la casa, no es agradable escuchar lo bueno que esta mi padre. ¿Podrían no sé, pretender que son normales?

—Hija, nada en esta familia es normal debes aceptarlo

—Ya saben, la esperanza muere a lo último, pero se los dije enserio no me agrada lo de mi hermano

—Lo sabemos, es complicado pero… Debemos apoyar su decisión

Diana asintió finalmente, tenían razón pero eso no hacía que aceptara lo que ocurría, su hermano era demasiado amable aunque pretendía no serlo porque un Malfoy no era débil. Ella sabía que su hermano se esforzaba más que ninguno de ellos por ser el mayor en dar un buen ejemplo, quizá se parecía a su padre físicamente pero la verdad era que de todos Scorpius era el más parecido a su madre. Por eso estaba preocupada conocía la historia de su Madre y la admiraba pero no podía dejar de sentir que el temperamento de su hermano era su peor enemigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

El número 12 de Grimmauld Place parecía un verdadero campo de batalla

— ¡Te estoy hablando! Albus —Ginevra Potter se dirigió a su hijo quien simplemente camino rápido a su cuarto

—Tranquilízate madre —Pidió James

—**Bauleo*** —dijo Albus apuntando al baúl y guardando su ropa

— ¿Adonde crees que vas? —Pregunto Ginevra entrando al cuarto de su hijo

—No lo sé —Contesto Albus — ¿Por qué es tan importante lo que decida hacer con mi vida? ¿Crees que no sé lo que tratan de hacer?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—El folleto ¡Qué casualidad! —Dijo Albus en tono sarcástico. — Justo cuando dije que no quería ser Auror aparece el folleto del ministerio y las oportunidades de trabajar, es obvio que fue papá el que lo dejo "accidentalmente"

—Entiende para tu padre es muy importante que alguno de ustedes quiera trabajar con él

—Que bien, pero no es mi caso —Albus camino escalera bajo con el baúl detrás de el

— ¿No pensaras ir con ese chico Malfoy?

—Sí, quizá lo haga

—Sabes que no es tu responsabilidad estar a su lado, mucho menos cuidarlo —dijo su madre

Albus se detuvo ante esas palabras quizá tenía razón, pero él no lo sentía así, desde ese día no había sentido que hubiera hecho algo bueno

—Quizá no, pero evita que me sienta miserable todo el tiempo

—No fue tu culpa, lo que le sucedió no fue culpa de ninguno

— ¿Enserio? —Pregunto con la voz quebrada—No estuviste ahí, no viste la mirada de su madre cuando estaba en el hospital. Eso que ocurrió fue nuestra culpa, y mi padre lo sabe por eso es que intenta que él se sienta cómodo, la mirada de Hermione Malfoy ese día no lo entenderás porque estabas con el tío Ron, pero es algo importante y quizá no hago nada por él, pero cuando él me dice amigo es algo importante para mí. —Albus le dirigió una mirada áspera a su madre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Scorpius respiro agitado, odiaba los lugares cerrados, algo penoso siendo un Malfoy pero debía admitir que sufría de claustrofobia

— ¡Entra de una vez!—dijo Rose en el elevador

—Subiré caminando, es bueno para el cuerpo hacer ejercicio ¿Qué piso es?

—El cinco, la habitación es la 512, haz lo que quiera

Scorpius subió las escaleras, sintiendo la respiración agitada en cada piso —Estúpido James—balbuceo deteniéndose en las escaleras para tomar un poco de aire. Salió de las escaleras y camino hasta la habitación

—Ya era hora —Rose abrió la puerta

Scorpius vio a su alrededor, sin duda la chica estaba viviendo en ese hotel de segunda categoría, podía notar el desorden en la ropa

— ¿Exactamente en que trabajas? —Pregunto Scorpius

—Realmente no es un trabajo, lo hago en ocasiones especiales pero si tanto quieres saber soy un Besorama

— ¿Un qué? —Scorpius camino por el pequeño cuarto mientras la chica buscaba las fotografías

—Besorama— dijo la chica viéndolo como si fuera estúpido o retrasado

—¡Claro! Eso explica mucho—dijo con sarcasmo Scorpius— ¿Qué hace exactamente un Besorama?

—Dar besos, ¿Realmente no sabes? Voy a las despedidas de solteros y doy besos en una tradición.

_«Ja, lo suponía, en este punto me sorprende ya no sorprenderme demasiado» _Pensó Scorpius y sonrió mientras dirigía su mirada a un objeto en especial

Scorpius vio la fotografía, no le extrañaba muchos tenían ese tipo de cosas en sus casas, todos querían un poco de los héroes del mundo mágico, esa chica no era diferente de la mayoría. Entonces por primera vez pensó con claridad fue como un click. Vio a la chica y presto atención a los detalles.  
>Primero: Conocía a James<br>Segundo: Acepto ir con un desconocido a un hotel  
>Tercero: Jamás le dijo su nombre<br>Y lo más importante de todo se le hacía terriblemente familiar.

— ¿Eres maga?—Pregunto el chico temiendo la respuesta  
>—Lo soy —Contesto Rose tomando una maleta— También tú, solo así conocerías a James<br>—De casualidad, ¿no eres una de las novias de James?— Scorpius pregunto con un hilo de voz, realmente quería que fuera eso y no la persona que estaba comenzando a sospechar  
>—¿Que? Estás loco, James es mi primo —Contesto rápido Rose.<p>

Oh si, estaba jodido, era Rose Weasley, la chica frente a él.  
>«Estúpida foto» Pensó el chico comenzando a sudar frió de todas las cosas tenía que ser una del famoso trió dorado, bueno su madre se veía bien. —Estoy en un problema, estúpido James —Se dijo, cubriendo más su cabello.<p>

—Toma estas son las fotografías —Rose le entrego un álbum—Puedes decirle a James que no necesitaba mandar un mensajero, es verdad que no hablamos como antes, pero eso es culpa de él por hacerse amigo del enemigo, que yo no tengo culpa que no sepa elegir sus amistades… Fueron ellos los que se alejaron de la familia cuando decidieron integrarse con Scorpius Malfoy

Scorpius sonrió de lado al oír eso

— ¿De qué hablas? Ellos siempre fueron amigos —dijo el chico

— ¿Eso te dijo?—Rose sonrió —Pues va hacer que no es así, pero no es asunto tuyo, por cierto tu cabello… ¿Es de un rubio claro o un castaño que es casi rubio?

—Cualquiera de los dos —contesto el chico

Scorpius observo las fotos estaba tan confundido según la información de Albus eran fotos comprometedoras no creía que una reunión de la familia Weasley fuera comprometedor para la carrera de James, a menos que contara estar rodeado de pelirrojos. Había algo que no cuadraba ¿Por qué lo enviarían a buscar a Rose? Entonces recordó que solo había preguntado por James y si lo conocía… Al lado de Rose había otra chica con el cabello un poco menos rojo que el de ella. Pero sobre todo había quedado confundido por lo último que le dijo.

_«Estúpido » _se dijo mentalmente mientras trataba que no se notara su nerviosismo, con toda la rapidez que podía camino lejos de la chica antes de que lo reconociera.

Rose pensó que el chico era demasiado raro, pero en un sentido bueno, parecía un poco lindo, sonrió por el hecho que su primo quisiera volver a tener contacto con ella aunque fuera atraves de un repartidor eso suponía un pequeño avance con su relación, de la cual ninguno tenía culpa salvo quizá Scorpius Malfoy por interponerse y hacer que sus padres se pelearan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Frank Neville Longbottom estaba acostumbrado a toda clase de cosas, su trabajo en San mugo lo había preparado parta tratar todo tipo de casos, pero para lo que él nunca estaba preparado era una visita intempestiva de Scorpius Malfoy. No porque fuera algo malo, simplemente porque nunca dejaba de sorprenderse con el chico, quizá no era profesional decir que se había encariñado con su paciente y era más un amigo ruidoso por eso cuando lo vio parado en su consulta sin cita o consideración a los demás pacientes no pudo evitar recordar que a veces salía lo Malfoy que llevaba dentro

—Entonces ¿Qué paso? —Pregunto Frank

—Pues me fui muy rápido, es decir esa chica logra ponerme nervioso, y lo peor es que recuerdo perfectamente a Rose Weasley, siempre discutíamos o bueno ella lo hacía, de acuerdo no la recuerdo; solo recuerdo eso que ella no me quería pero no recordaba su rostro

—Tampoco es para tanto, no eran amigos no es muy extraño que no pudieras recordarla, no era importante en tu vida

—No es eso —Dijo Scorpius —Es porque hay cosas que no recuerdo claramente

— ¿Esa es la razón de tu visita? ¿Tienes problemas de memoria?

—No… Bueno no lo creo.

— ¿Tienes algo medico? Porque soy medímago sería muy útil hacer mi trabajo

—No vine a ver a mi médico, solo tenía que contártelo

—Scorp. Amigo sabes que aun no termino mis estudios Muggles en Psicología—Frank se recrimino mentalmente pensar eso, casi podía oír a su Padre regañarlo por pensar de esa forma _«Desde cuando ayudar a un amigo es algo malo»_ suspiro lentamente —Bueno que tal si sacas una cita la próxima vez, Scorp. No puedes venir y simplemente entrar en la consulta mientras estoy trabajando

— ¿Por qué? A mí no me molesta que trabajes, además ¿Por qué debo hacer una cita para hablar con mi amigo?

—No es eso, pero hay reglas que seguir, o que la gente normal sigue

—Tú lo has dicho, gente normal, soy un Malfoy no soy normal soy alguien importante la mitad del hospital lo dono mi familia, creo que me he ganado el derecho de poder ver a mi doctor o en este caso mi amigo sin necesidad de una cita

Frank tallo su frente a veces era imposible razonar con Scorpius, sobre todo cuando estaba alterado

— ¿Qué mas paso?

—Bueno, nada me fui de ahí pero te lo aseguro ella quería pelear conmigo… Simplemente me odia porque está loca, jamás le he hecho nada y me culpa de algo.

—Quizá es así ella la tiene contra ti sin motivo, o quizá en algún momento hiciste algo para que no te soportara, algún comentario, vamos que también fui a Hogwarts se que puede ser un poco exigente, Mi hermana es una prueba de eso, hace casi nueve meses que no sabemos nada de ella solo se fue después de graduarse cortesía de Albus Potter… Así que no pienses mucho en las cosas, quizá ni siquiera vuelvas a ver a Rose

—Eso sería increíble, tienes razón me preocupe de tonterías —Scorpius sonrió —Gracias Frank —dijo levantándose de la silla donde estaba —Nos vemos en la sesión

—Claro —Frank sonrió —Scorp. Deja de preocuparte o los dolores volverán

Frank suspiro y sonrió por lo intenso que podía ser el chico y no es que él tuviera mucha energía para repartir a sus pacientes, pero Scorpius era como un remolino o un huracán siempre impresionante pero a la vez impredecible, aunque no siempre había sido así, hubo un tiempo en el que solo era intenso, con los años se había vuelto una persona completamente especial en su forma de ser, quizá bipolar o eso es lo que Frank deducía como medico aunque quizá solo era que no encontraba la forma de expresar el comportamiento del rubio

_« ¿Traía el cabello pintado?»_ Frank sonrió al darse cuenta que no lo había notado. Con esa sonrisa continuo su trabajo —Pase por favor—dijo a un paciente.

Quizá Scorpius simplemente era impredecible como un huracán ninguno lo sabía con certeza, tal vez ni siquiera él propio Scorpius lo sabía.

-.-.-.-.-.-

—Oye ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Scorpius cuando vio a Albus en su sala

— ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? —Pregunto Albus

—Claro, todo el tiempo que quieras; después de todo somos amigos —Scorpius sonrió

Albus observo al chico sin duda su madre jamás entendería porque era tan importante para el ser amigo de Scorpius Malfoy, quizá era algo que solo James y él sabían y así estaba bien

—Hoy ha sido un día muy largo, pero me alegro que terminara. Mira que he visto a Rose y me ha dicho mensajero

— ¿Viste a mi prima? ¿Dónde?

—A las afueras, la confundí por error con la chica de James pero no te preocupes pude recuperar las fotos al final, pero tu prima me odia a muerte

— ¿No te habrá dicho algo extraño?

— ¿Extraño? Bueno me confundió con un mensajero, más que extraño yo diría de mal gusto

Albus respiro aliviado, no creyó que ellos dos se volvieran a ver o al menos no tan pronto, agradeció que Scorpius decidiera teñir su cabello y usar lentillas si Rose lo llegaba a ver como Scorpius lo más seguro era que dijera algo que no debía, o mejor dicho que no le convenía demasiado a él o a su hermano.

—Cosas raras pasaron —dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Bauleo<strong>*

•**Ordena y mete las cosas del mago en el baúl que éste apunte.**

Hola ^^/ Bueno aquí dándome un tiempo para publicar este capitulo, como especifico arriba cambie algunos padres...Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Me animaron mucho, así que en lo que ando de vacaciones me doy un tiempo para escribir un poco. Pero como no estoy en una Pc es un poco mas lento. de igual forma espero poder actualizar algún otro fic ya que las vacaciones terminan hasta finales de agosto


	3. ¿Amigos o Enemigos?

_**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. ROWLING yo solo tome prestados los nombres**_

_**como podrán notar he cambiado a los padres de los protagonistas como los de otros personajes, solo usare sus nombres**_

* * *

><p><em>Beautiful Chaos<em>

**_Capitulo 3_**

**_¿Amigos o Enemigos?_**

* * *

><p><em>ÉL recordaba una sensación de sorpresa, y después una caída, pero eso era todo. Después, se <em>_Limitó a esperar._

_Esperó mucho tiempo, pero no le costaba nada, porque la memoria no existía y nada había chillado __Todavía. Por lo tanto, ÉL no sabía que estaba esperando. En aquel momento, no sabía nada. EL __Simplemente existía, sin posibilidad de medir el tiempo, sin posibilidad ni siquiera de engendrar la idea del tiempo._

_De modo que esperó, y observó. Al principio, no había gran cosa que ver: fuego, y más fuego a su alrededor. ÉL no descubría la menor lógica en todo lo que ocurría, y no podía hacer nada al respecto, pero allí estaba, observando. ÉL empezó a preguntarse el motivo. ¿Por qué ÉL era diferente? ¿Por qué era tan diferente de todo lo demás? ¿Qué era ÉL? Y si era algo, ¿debía hacer algo también? ÉL estaba solo, completamente solo para siempre, y eso era doloroso. ÉL quería_

_Integrarse en algo. Entonces lo noto no estaba solo había más personas en el lugar ¿Quiénes eran? Oía Voces _

—_Atrápalo—Alguien había dicho y de pronto se sentía cansado _

— _¿Vas a algún lado Malfoy?—Otra voz dijo con una sonrisa _

_Comenzó a sudar su respiración se volvió agitada. _

_Sus ojos que habían permanecido cerrados durante mucho tiempo finalmente se abrieron, no fue un despertar lento y perezoso, de inmediato y brutal, luego parpadeo, con pereza, mientras sus vacios ojos se adaptaban a la luz, hacia cuanto que no veía esos matices, luces tenues, rojas, amarillas y naranjas, a pesar de que el cielo se tornaba gris, advirtiendo sobre una tormenta. Estuvo unos segundos admirando el cielo, sabia el nombre de lo que sus ojos veían, pero su boca era incapaz de pronunciarlo, muchos nombres de cosas se habían perdido de su memoria, sin embargo aun podía recordar las formas de algunos objetos. Hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba allí, ¿Dónde se encontraba?, "Ellos" eran los únicos responsables de que se encontrara allí, "ellos" ¿Pero quiénes eran ellos? Scorpius no podía recordar mucho, toco su cabeza sintiendo como el dolor volvía, había sido un sueño. Con lentitud se levanto era temprano pero sentía que había dormido demasiado._

Albus sonrió mientras veía la cara de su amigo

— ¿Mala noche? —Pregunto

—Pésima—dijo Scorpius evitando bostezar, luego desvió su mirada —Quiero que ella se vaya—susurro a Albus—Te he dicho que no me gusta que traigas a tus amigas a la casa, cuando vuelva no quiero verla —dijo en tono molesto, por alguna razón estaba molesto con su compañero de casa. suspiro resignado antes de dirigirse a la ducha, le esperaba un día muy largo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lysander Nott Entro en sortilegios Weasley, solo tenía una misión y esa era conseguir algo que pudiera servir para una broma, pero no cualquier broma. Se trataba de una sorpresa para su amigo, Había pasado medio año desde que había visto a Scorpius, pero no quitaba que siguiera pensando que le hacía falta alejarse de los Potter, Lysander no tenía nada en contra de ellos, simplemente no creía que ellos pudieran hacerle demasiado bien a su amigo. Con el paso de los años como compañero de clases habían logrado hacer que se formara su propia conclusión, quizá estaba equivocado, había escuchado muchas historias de Harry Potter el héroe del mundo mágico, demasiadas para su gusto, busco los artículos que necesitaba mientras recordaba sus años en Hogwarts.

En la escuela les enseñaban sobre la guerra y sabia bien que su familia había sido parte de los malos, hubo un tiempo en el que sintió pena del apellido ¿Y porque no decirlo? había sentido cierto rencor. Pero había mas personas como él. Scorpius caminaba con la cabeza en alto a pesar que la mayoría de los chicos se alejaban de él, cuando lo veían pasar. Pero parecía que a, él, poco le importaba eso; jamás dejaba que nadie se burlara de él o su apellido, pero sobre todo Portaba su apellido en alto, fue entonces cuando comenzó a sentir admiración por él rubio. Sus años en Hogwarts fueron especiales, por que él estaba ahí, aunque algo había cambiado en tercer año, no estaba seguro que era lo que había sucedido, pero había algo diferente en su amigo y en la actitud de los hermanos Potter. Lysander podía recordar los innumerables momentos en los que Scorpius se había enfrentado a ellos, en algún momento llego a odiarlos, pero luego todo había cambiado.

—Estúpido James—dijo Lysander al verlo del otro lado del lugar

—También me alegro de verte —dijo James

Lysander hizo un gesto ante ese comentario

—Quizá tenemos una definición diferente de alegría… Veo que fuiste contratado para un equipo de Quidditch tu padre debe estar tan desilusionado, aunque tu madre debe estar feliz…Pero ¿Cómo estas tu?

—Déjate de tonterías Nott, sabemos que no te interesa mi vida ¿Estás aquí por Scorp?

—Listo y guapo, las chicas deben amarte. Pero tú...Bueno ¿Ya dijiste TODO? —Pregunto con un susurro

James sonrió

—Nott, mucha suerte en lo que sea que pretendes

—James, yo no necesito suerte, por cierto deberías decirlo pronto un día alguien lo sabrá, alguna foto de ese día puede salir a la luz y todo se sabría

James, asintió antes de alejarse del chico, sabía que la madre de Lysander era amiga de su padre, de hecho su hermana tenía su segundo nombre por ella, él podía ser muchas cosas pero jamás había hecho algo que pudiera lastimar a alguien o al menos no de nuevo, no desde aquel día. Solo pensar en eso lo hacía sentir mal. Sabía que tarde o temprano se sabría esperaba que fuera más tarde aun no estaba preparado para decir nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Scorpius suspiro ante la pila enorme de documentos, con paciencia fue revisando todos, tenía una semana de haber comenzado su trabajo, algo fuerte para un chico de su edad, ciertamente no le extrañaba que muchos inversionistas no estuvieran felices con tenerlo por ahí y mucho menos que se sentara en la silla del jefe. A pesar de lo que muchos creían el tenia Diecinueve años, el hecho que su registro dijera dieciocho era un error que jamás le había molestado. Porque siendo sinceros ¿Que persona se molesta por ser más joven? Solo lo hacen si quieren entrar a ver una película porno a algún cine y él no era precisamente asiduo a esas cosas, ordeno sus ideas y descubrió que lo peor no era el hecho de estar sentado en la silla del jefe. Lo peor era no poder dejar de pensar en las palabras de Rose o en su cabello y no es que él tuviera mucho tiempo para pensar o fantasear dado el caso. Algo que negaría si se lo preguntaban fantasear con una chica que no te gusta es signo de algún mal quizá tenía un tumor cerebral o peor le gustaba, ese pensamiento lo hizo estremecer el no podía fijarse en ella, era tan superficial para su gusto.

— ¿Es todo? —Pregunto a su asistente

—Sí, salvo la reunión de la tarde no hay nada más

Scorpius carraspeo antes de preguntar

—Sobre lo que te pedí ¿Conseguiste la dirección?

—Sí, también tengo algunas fotos de la chica —Su asistente entrego un folder azul

Scorpius sonrió nervioso, tomo el folder y con toda la calma lo coloco sobre los demás documentos

—Es todo, puedes retirarte —Scorpius vio las fotos de Rose, realmente no era la gran cosa, aun así no podía dejar de observar su rostro y su cabello algo de ella le llamaba la atención, lo más seguro era que se tratara de alguna obsesión, como alguna enfermedad resiente, quizá había desarrollado alguna fijación por los pelirrojos y no era nada más que alguna especie de enfermedad mental que había comenzado a desarrollar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Diana observó la escena frente a ella. Su padre entro y cargo a su madre, siempre lo hacía cuando llegaba del trabajo no importaba donde estuvieran, así que había presenciado más de una vez las sesiones de coqueteo de ambos, era como ver a dos adolescentes enamorados que no podían esperar llegar a una habitación, se pregunto si lograría encontrar a alguien que la viera como su padre veía a su madre.

— ¿Cómo fue que terminaron así?—Pregunto ella, señalándolos —y sobre todo ¿Por qué estoy ayudándolos a espiar a Scorp? —Pregunto de forma acusadora

Draco la observo

—Bueno, primero estábamos pensando que quizá tenías razón sobre dejar a tu hermano y tu madre parecía preocupada a sí que estamos viendo lo que hace, eso es muy diferente a espiar además es divertido

—Sí lo es—Afirmo la chica muy a su pesar—pero no responde mi primera pregunta

—Es un disfraz —dijo Hermione señalando el bigote falso de Draco, lo había comprado en sortilegios Weasley para una fiesta de disfraces. Hermione jamás pensó que volvería a ponerse ese horrendo bigote tipo vaquero, a ella le gustaba la cara de Draco cuando dejaba un poco de barba en su rostro, pero no dijo nada eran raras las ocasiones en las que Draco se relajaba y no pensaba solo en el trabajo. Asi que a pesar de odiar el bigote no pudo evitar sentirse feliz

— ¿Enserio? Y somos los Malpoy, nadie sospechara de eso — Diana, sospechaba que aquello no era más que otra forma de sus padres para que tratara de distraerse y olvidara el rotundo fracaso amoroso que había sufrido antes de salir de Hogwarts. Su padre había prometido que mataría al chico que la había hecho llorar y poco falto para que lo hiciera, pero había sido Scorpius el que había logrado que su padre no matara y castrara al chico.

Hermione Sonrió a su hija, adoraba a su familia y lo que había logrado construir al dado de Draco. Habían pasado por mucho pero sabía que había valido la pena. Ni ella estaba segura de cómo habían ocurrido las cosas, su relación con Draco comenzó de una forma inesperada jamás imagino que él se convertiría en la persona más importante de su vida y cuando tuvieron a sus hijos fue el día mas importante, descubrió que él era el hombre con el que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida

—Ahí esta —interrumpió Draco — ¿Pero qué?... Yo lo mato

Hermione aguanto la risa al ver el rostro de su esposo

— ¿Qué hizo a su cabello? —Pregunto Draco

—No lo sé, quizá quiere marcar su individualidad—. Dijo Diana viendo el rostro de su padre, ni ella entendía porque su hermano había decidido deshacerse del orgullo de los Malfoy como su abuelo Lucius decía, cuando se refería al cabello rubio platinado de Athena y Scorpius, que eran los únicos que habían heredado ese color de cabello para suerte de todos, ya que sus otras dos hermanas mayores tenían el cabello de un rubio normal y los ojos de su madre, Diana maldijo no haberse inscrito a algún curso durante las vacaciones como sus hermanas en estados unidos, de haberlo hecho no habría sido arrastrada a espiar a su hermano aunque ella adoraba pasar tiempo con sus padres, pero no lo diría en voz alta, vio el cabello de su hermano y sabia que sin duda no había hecho feliz a su padre.

-.-.-.-.-.

Ronald Weasley vio incomodo a su alrededor, el hecho de estar en esa casa le era sumamente molesto, cinco años que había dejado de hablar con Harry y estar precisamente delante de él en ese momento

—Bien ¿Qué querías preguntarle a Lily? —Dijo Ginny a su hermano

—Se que ella vio a Rose —contesto

Lily se encogió ante la mención de su nombre pero sobre todo ante la mirada de su padre

— ¿Sabes dónde está tu prima? —Pregunto Harry

—No —Contesto rápido Lily —Es verdad que la vi, pero no me dijo donde se quedaría

—Está mintiendo —dijo Ron

— ¿Por qué te mentiría? Si dijo que no sabe, es porque no lo sabe—. Harry vio serio a Ron

—Claro, solo quiero encontrar a mi hija

—Quizá ella no quiere que tú la encuentres, Quizá huyo porque no quería seguir viviendo contigo, lo cual no sería novedad en vista que tu esposa también se fue—. Harry supo que quizá había llegado muy lejos con esas palabras, pero hacía años que quería arreglar las cosas con Ron, debía hacerlo quería recuperar a sus amigos

Ron vio a Harry, para el pelirrojo lo que acababa de decir era el equivalente a un insulto

—Vaya, Harry… —Ron no supo que mas decir estaba indignado y herido. Sabía que ese sentimiento tenia años amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento—Si saben algo de Rose, saben dónde encontrarme

—Lo siento Ron, no quise decir eso

—Si quisiste, hace años que quieres decir muchas cosas al igual que yo pero no es el lugar, solo quiero encontrar a mi hija, usaría un hechizo pero…—Ron suspiro—No quiero recurrir a eso, solo quiero saber que está bien.

Ginny toco el hombro de su hermano, él de dio una pequeña sonrisa

—Te avisaremos si sabemos algo —Dijo Ginny acompañando a su hermano a la salida

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Scorpius apeo su convertible frente al lugar, le costaba creer que la chica trabajara de mesera y sobre todo aun le costaba imaginarla como Besorama, vio su imagen en el espejo del automóvil, sus ojos brillaban no sabía si parecía algún enfermo o peor pervertido, a él le parecía que los dos juntos, no sabía porque estaba nervioso, había olvidado ponerse las lentillas sus ojos estaban expuestos a ser reconocidos, aunque sería muy vanidoso suponer que era el único con ojos grises, seguro ella había visto más chicos con ese color de ojos, por algún motivo suponer eso le causo cierto grado de molestia, ahí estaba de nuevo el sentimiento de incertidumbre, claro síntoma que estaba enfermo eso debía ser, no había otra explicación quizá moriría pronto de algo terminal, pero lo único que podía tener sentido y de pronto sus dolores parecían ser la causa de sus pensamientos extraños hacia la chica

—Tranquilo, respira conserva la calma, solo eres un chico que esta… Bueno no la estoy espiando, quizá mande a que investigaran su vida. Pero eso no me hace acosador—Scorpius volvió a ver su reflejo—Soy un acosador—Dijo resignado y salió del auto.. Tomo todo el valor que pudo y con mucho cuidado se acerco a ella

—Hola, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? Es Importante, veras quisiera saber porque apareces últimamente cuando pienso algo. —Scorpius mordió su lengua, Había dicho algo totalmente innecesario, de hecho ni siquiera era lo que había planeado decirle ¿Que pasaba con él?

Rose ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que el chico acababa de decirle

— ¿Quién eres? —Pregunto Rose, le molestaba que le hablara como si la conociera y en ese momento reparo en el color de su cabello —El chico de la entrega

—Sí, exactamente, yo vine aquí porque... Porque me entere que buscan meseros —Dijo nervioso

—Pero tú no pareces del tipo que pueda hacer ese trabajo, no te ofendas—Rose lo vio incrédula, sobre todo porque no buscaban meseros o al menos ella no sabía nada de ese asunto

Scorpius se apresuro a buscar al encargado del lugar, ya había mentido de forma descarada lo menos que podía hacer era pretender buscar un trabajo. La dueña del lugar lo observo detenidamente luego sonrió como quien hace una travesura

— ¿Quieres que te contrate? —Pregunto viéndolo de forma que en muchos lugares podía ser acoso sexual, Scorpius sudo frió y asintió lentamente

—Me haría un gran favor… Y no necesita pagarme; Solo debe pretender que trabajo aquí

— ¿Eres una especie de loco? —Pregunto la mujer — ¿Por qué haría eso?

—¿Por qué?—Scorpius pensó en alguna razón pero no encontró ninguna, realmente si lo pensaba bien era una locura lo que hacía ¿Y para qué? No sabía por qué razón estaba ahí, salvo la necesidad de ver a la chica que lo había mantenido despierto toda una semana y no es que ella fuera demasiado linda, era normalita tirándole a linda, salvo el hecho de ser odiosa Scorpius no encontraba una razón lógica que justificara lo que estaba haciendo, a menos que hubieran echado algún filtro de amor, lo cual comenzaba a parecer tentador, incluso preferible a padecer alguna extraña enfermedad. —Puedo pagarle —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir

—Creo que puedes estar loco —La mujer lo vio con desconfianza

Scorpius resoplo, le costaba encontrar una razón que valiera toda esa humillación que estaba experimentando.

—Pretendamos que me contrato, Vera esa chica que trabaja aquí es la prima de mi amigo y escapo de casa; y yo prometí que vería que este bien —Scorpius trago saliva no sabía de donde había inventado eso, aunque quizá no era muy alejado de la verdad, pero eso era algo que él chico no sabía aun. —Solo pretenda que lo piensa, de verdad no necesita contratarme

—Pretenderé que creo por un segundo lo que dices y digamos que pretendo darte trabajo de medio tiempo.

—Realmente no necesito el trabajo

—Eso lo puedo notar, ese traje que traes no es nada barato. —La mujer volvió a sonreír—Creo que puedo hacer algo por ti.

Scorpius camino con la mirada perdida, no sabía en lo que acababa de meterse, de hecho estaba más confundido, en su vida el había sido impulsivo —Estoy loco, soy un acosador loco—se sentó en una mesa mientras pensaba en que necesitaba decirle a Frank sobre sus síntomas, debía tratar su enfermedad lo mas pronto posible, cualquiera que fuera.

—¿Vas a ordenar algo? —Pregunto Rose

—No, de hecho creo que me iré de aquí, tú eres como un imán de las desgracias desde que te vi y tuve contacto contigo creo que me pasan cosas malas

—Eres un chico extraño

—No, no me digas extraño, la única extraña eres tú, —dijo susurrando —Loca —Scorpius se levanto. Y camino hacia la salida del local, debía irse rápido quizá todavía podía llegar a tiempo a San Mungo si se apresuraba, o no tan lejos cualquier hospital le parecía atractivo en ese momento

—_**¿Pourquoi tu gâches ta vie?***_—Le grito Rose

—Es gracioso cuando lo dices, ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?. Eres una chica tan desesperante y en primera ¿Por qué me gritas en francés?

—No lo sé, tú me pones nerviosa ¿Me estas acosando? —Pregunto Rose alejándolo de ella con su mano —Eso haces

—No, eso es ridículo solo soy una persona que pasaba por aquí y curiosamente buscaba trabajo y aquí ofrecen trabajo. De acuerdo quizá no es verdad, pero no te acoso simplemente me resultas interesante— Scorpius pensó que la honestidad quizá no era lo mejor que podía hacer, con toda la calma busco dentro de su subconsciente las razones validas para esta afirmación

_**Tres razones por las que mentir a Rose es lo mejor**_

3.- Lo odia a muerte y algo que Scorpius no soporta es que lo odien sin razón, si puede saber porque lo odia sería mucho mejor

2.- Por alguna razón desconocida y en serio desconocida no podía dejar de verla

Y la más importante de todas, quería saber lo que sabía ella que él ignoraba…

—Loca —Dijo el chico

Scorpius quería saber que secreto escondía Rose. Pero quizá lo haría en otro momento estaba oscureciendo y se sentía cansado, con todos los modales dignos de alguien de su clase social, se alejo de la chica tarareando la canción que sonaba en ese momento en el local

—Adiós guapo —dijo la dueña del lugar guiñándole un ojo

Él se estremeció ante el atrevimiento de la mujer, pero sobre todo sintió un frió recorrer su cuerpo, algo le decía que quizá no había sido tan buena idea entrar al lugar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Pourquoi tu gâches ta vie?* ¿Por qué estás perdiendo tu vida?<strong>_

_**Hola ^^/ **_

_son las 1:35 de la madrugada en mi país a unas horas de salir de viaje a otra ciudad (De nuevo) Pero aquí estoy subiendo otro capitulo. Antes que nada gracias a todos sus comentarios realmente no esperaba tantos en los primeros dos capítulos..._

_A las chicas del face que opinan y dan sugerencias en cuanto al fic muchas gracias. Y siguiendo un consejo que me dieron sobre cierto Dorama comenzare a escribir las escenas ^^ _

_•Para los que Leen I DO tardare en subir el próximo Capitulo. Por razones personales, tratare no demorar demasiado ya que amo esa historia, asi que no crean que la dejare. Espero tengan paciencia. _

_•Counting Stars: llevo la mitad del capitulo, así que espero poder actualizarlo mientras estoy de viaje _

_Bueno es todo de momento_

_Espero sus comentarios_


	4. Las cosas que olvidamos

_**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. ROWLING yo solo tome prestados los nombres**_

_**como podrán notar he cambiado a los padres de los protagonistas como los de otros personajes, solo usare sus nombres**_

**_Capitulo_**_** dedicado a Isis G y Raquel**_

_**Enlaces de los vídeos de este Capitulo: ** watch?v=WDPq-PX_S78&list=UU4pKAPd24zcBcFp3OlvjZSA _

_ watch?v=QSDxxpqgElY&index=2&list=UU4pKAPd24zcBcFp3OlvjZSA_

_**Antes que nada este capitulo me gusto en lo personal ya que tenia que expresar ciertos eventos y emociones sin mas aquí esta el capitulo 4**_

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Chaos<strong>

**Capitulo 4**

_**Las cosas que olvidamos**_

* * *

><p>La amistad es más difícil y más rara que el amor. Por eso, hay que salvarla como sea.<p>

_(1907-1990) Alberto Pincherle. Escritor italiano._

* * *

><p><em>-.-.-.-.<em>

Era un milagro. Solo eso podía ser, al parecer el día comenzaba bien para Rose, esa mañana corrió por los pasillos del metro.

Rose se apresuró al vagón del metro y agarró con fuerza uno de los destellantes Postes de color plata, difícilmente creyendo en su buena suerte.

Era la hora pico de la mañana y se le estaba haciendo tarde.

Había esperado tener que meterse en un vagón cargado con cientos de otros pasajeros

A los cuales también se les estaba haciendo tarde. Pero allí estaba, todavía jadeando un Poco por haber corrido para llegar a la estación, sólo para entrar en un vagón que Estaba prácticamente vacío.

—_quizá hoy sea mi día de suerte _

Rose no miró a su alrededor. Ella mantuvo su mirada fija en el anuncio publicitario

Sobre su cabeza, el cual declaraba que podría tener una clara y hermosa piel si llamaba

De inmediato a un tal Dr. algo, Rose no presto atención en el nombre sus pensamientos estaban con Ted, sabía que el chico tenía novia y no cualquier novia, su prima Victoire alias: Piernas-lindas-Weasley. Como le decían en secreto todos, por su color de piel. Victoire tenía una piel nívea muy suave, comparada con ella era más que obvio que Ted la prefiriera sin mencionar la diferencia de edad, para el chico ella era simplemente una niña. Por otro lado estaba el problema con sus primos los cuales parecían que mejoraban un poco, Rose tenia la duda sobre lo que habría pasado con su padre y su tío Harry pero sobre todo con Hermione Malfoy. Había oído Historias y al parecer habían sido novios en la escuela incluso ella había vivido un tiempo en la madriguera después de la guerra. Algo difícil de creer para la chica dado el hecho que solo mencionar el nombre Hermione en su casa era tema de discusiones entre sus padres. Aunque siempre tuvo el deseo de preguntar qué había ocurrido entre ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**RON:**

Ron contemplo la fotografía con nostalgia, en ella se veía a Hermione a su lado. Ron sonrió molesto por la ironía de estar viendo esa foto ¿Cuándo había cambiado todo? No podía recordar cuando todo se había perdido, recordaba como Hermione lo veía con amor, y luego un día simplemente se había ido. Lo había dejado sin decirle nada… Él debía haberse dado cuenta que las cosas no andaban bien, recordaba los momentos en que ella le hablaba de sus padres y de querer encontrarlos cosas que a él le parecía un tanto irrelevantes dada la situación , en aquel entonces las cosas estaban muy complicadas, pero quizá había comenzado antes…quizá Hermione había cambiado desde antes, recordaba las veces que habían discutido en el último año cuando él decidió que no quería seguir estudiando porque era más fácil aceptar el trabajo que el ministro le ofrecía, así que a mitad de año dejo Hogwarts, aliviado por no tener que volver a ese lugar donde había perdido tanto.. Las señales estaban ahí. Ese día cuando las clases de habían Terminado y Hermione había vuelto a la madriguera con él, todo estaba en su lugar pero quizá Malfoy había aprovechado ese momento de lejanía que tuvo con ella mientras estaban en la escuela para meterse entre ambos, aun podía recordar la última discusión con Hermione antes de que se fuera.

— _**¡Basta Ron! —Le había dicho Hermione molesta —Solo te pido que me ayudes a buscar a mis padres, solo eso**_

—_**Vamos Hermy, sabes que no puedo dejar el trabajo ¿Por qué no aceptaste el puesto que te ofreció el ministro? No tenia caso terminar Hogwarts no lo necesitas eras muy lista **_

—_**Ron, quería terminar Hogwarts, para mi terminar Hogwarts era muy importante **_

— _**¿Es por Malfoy? ¿Por qué él también volvió? ¿Por eso volviste también a la escuela? **_

— _**¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué mencionas a Malfoy?**_

—_**Quizá porque Lavender me dijo que ambos se la pasaron muy juntos en la biblioteca todo este tiempo, no se… Dímelo tú—él la había visto de forma acusadora**_

—_**Ron, tu decidiste que ya no querías seguir estudiando y aceptaste el trabajo al igual que Harry… Yo simplemente **_

—_**Hablamos otro día de esto, tengo que irme —Había dicho él —Tengo una cena en el ministerio. **_

_**Esas fueron las últimas palabras que había dicho a Hermione, cuando volvió ella no estaba en la madriguera su madre no supo decirle donde estaba, él la busco un tiempo hasta que Lavender apareció y Hermione había sido enterrada en los confines de su memoria.**_

_Ron maldijo no haber hablado con ella de nuevo después de eso, pero cuando los años pasaron ya no parecía importante, él había formado una familia y no sabía nada de ella, hasta que la vio del brazo de Malfoy. Ron podía recordar lo traicionado que se había sentido y no solo él. Harry también lo había sentido como una traición por parte de ella. Llevaban a unos niños estaban en __Andén 9¾ ambos niños tomaban de la mano a ambos y al ver el color de su cabello __ lo supo ella lo había dejado por Malfoy. Había formado una familia con el maldito Mortifago que tanto daño les había hecho._

— _**¿Cómo pudiste?—Ginny había preguntado indignada al verla del brazo del rubio —Traidora **_

— _**¿Por qué?—Pregunto Harry con un dejo de reproche en su voz — ¿Por qué nos dejaste por Malfoy?**_

_**Hermione no había contestado, Malfoy se había colocado delante de ella**_

—_**Todos los Malfoy deberían estar muertos —Había dicho él en un ataque de rabia, al verla con una familia, fue en ese momento que Hermione se coloco delante del Rubio **_

—_**No te atrevas a amenazar a mi familia—Dijo Hermione y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta lo había mandado a volar con un hechizo **_

—_**¿Eso te enseño a atacar a las personas? ¡Traidora!—Ginny había sacado su varita **_

—_**No, ¡ustedes no volverán a dirigirse a si a mi familia, mucho menos volverán a, amenazarla! ya que ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho de decirme nada, ninguno… Escúchenme bien Draco lo único que ha hecho es darme amor... Y si vuelven a decir algo en contra de, él, o mis hijos. Se los aseguro el día que algo le pase a alguno de ellos, ese día habrán deseado que Bellatrix me matara…—Draco Había sujetado a Hermione, y había colocado a sus hijos detrás de él**_

—_**Tranquila, no digas cosas que no sientes —Draco alejo a Hermione ese día del lugar y les dirigió una mirada de advertencia**_

Ron abrió los ojos no recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba recordando… lo único que sabía era que aun dolían las palabras de Hermione ese día. La forma en que Malfoy la había sujetado, solo podía pensar que ese era su lugar, que debía ser él que estuviera a su lado, pero se había dejado seducir por la popularidad y había caído presa de Lavender, aventó la foto de solo recordar a su esposa, después de todo solo quería su dinero y cuando se había aburrido lo había cambiado por otro. Odiaba las decisiones que había tomado y odiaba no saber porque ella se había ido sin decir nada aquel día; esa era la pregunta que más lo molestaba y todo se reducía de nuevo a Draco Malfoy… ¿Qué había hecho el maldito para alejarla de ellos de esa manera?

* * *

><p><em>-.-.-.-.-.-.<em>

**Hermione:**

Hermione vio a Draco mientras decía palabras sin sentido, solo lograba captar cosas como «Me va a escuchar, ¿Por qué odia tanto su cabello?... ¡Ah pero ni creo que le daré regalo de navidad!» Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante lo último que había oído… lo cierto es que sabía que si le daría regalo, quizá estaba molesto porque Scorpius había teñido su cabello, pero también era cierto que Draco amaba a su familia demasiado y ese era el problema muchas veces ella tenía que ser la policía mala en esa relación, simplemente porque Draco consentía demasiado a sus hijos y eso le gustaba de él, que Draco hacia todo por su familia. Quizá por eso se había enamorado de él. Lo cierto era que todo había comenzado en Hogwarts, no de una forma rápida como una vez la había acusado Ron. De hecho por ese tiempo ella estaba loca de amor por el pelirrojo, lo que ocurrió con Draco fue gradual. Él se gano su Amor de una forma lenta y paciente. Hermione recordó el día en que todo había cambiado.

_Había discutido con Ron, el no comprendía lo importante que era para ella terminar la escuela mucho menos lo que significaba encontrar a sus padres, Hermione recordó a Harry el tampoco le había prestado atención en ese tiempo y ella lo comprendía por qué había ocurrido mucho con él, había sobrevivido a Voldemort había logrado matarlo y las cosas no estaban bien, sus vidas apenas comenzaban a tener un pequeño grado de normalidad. Todo eso ella lo sabía, era verdad que había tenido contacto con Draco durante su último año en Hogwarts pero no como había dicho Ron, ellos simplemente leían, Draco no la molestaba tanto como antes, simplemente se dedicaba a huir de los demás, ella sabía que él no había vuelto por voluntad propia, había sido obligado por el ministerio como parte de su castigo. Por eso era tan incomodo estar en la misma habitación que él, pero Draco se escondía en la biblioteca su lugar sagrado. De todo ese tiempo solo habían hablado una vez y había sido por una tarea, después de que las clases terminaran no lo había visto de nuevo. Fue hasta que se fue de la madriguera cansada de no conseguir que ninguno de sus amigos le prestaran un segundo de su tiempo, Ginny y Harry habían comenzado de nuevo a salir y parecía que las cosas mejoraban, pero ninguno tenía tiempo para ayudarla, siempre era lo mismo** "Despues del trabajo hablamos" **esas palabras se repetían constantemente en la casa de los Weasley _

—_**Percy por favor, podrías decirle al ministro que necesito verlo **_

—_**uhh, claro —esa era la respuesta que Percy siempre le daba pero jamás lograba hablar con el ministro y un día simplemente se canso de esperar que sus amigos tuvieran tiempo para ella, pensó que si se iba tal vez ellos la buscarían, pero habían pasado tres meses y no había señales de ellos, por ese tiempo había pensado no volver al mundo mágico estaba desilusionada de las cosas, fue un día nublado cuando volvía de una búsqueda fallida de empleo y sin conseguir información de sus padres que había tropezado sin querer con alguien en un callejón, la persona parecía estar herida y ella pudo reconocer que era por magia, sin dudarlo se acerco al extraño y descubrió que era Draco **_

—_**Cuidado Granger —Dijo y ella se dio cuenta que había Mortifagos rebeldes. Sin dudarlo los enfrento resulto herida, pero no lo suficiente, llevo a Draco a la casa donde vivía, la casa de sus padres la había recuperado con la esperanza de recuperarlos también a ellos **_

— _**¿Por qué me ayudaste? —Draco la interrogo con la mirada **_

—_**No lo sé, eras como un cachorrito abandonado a mitad de la lluvia, siempre me han dicho que me gustan las causas perdidas **_

_**Draco la había visto fijamente como si se tratara de alguna especie de broma de mal gusto **_

—_**Eres idiota Granger ¿Por qué no usaste las pociones curativas en ti? —dijo señalando la quemadura en su brazo **_

—_**Porque tú las necesitabas mas, todo tu cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas ¿No puedes simplemente agradecerme? **_

_**Hermione sonrió por lo tonto que eso había sonado, sabía que él no le agradecería el haberlo salvado o haberlo curado**_

—_**Gracias por salvarme y hacer esto… yo me iré de aquí no quiero que tus amigos me insulten —Draco trato de Incorporarse pero noto que le dolían demasiado las heridas**_

—_**Idiota, aun estas débil puedes quedarte nadie te molestara… **_

_**Ella había pasado cuidándolo y soportando sus interminables quejas de lo aburrido que se sentía, así que ella le conseguía libros e incluso le enseño a usar el televisor y la computadora, no había notado que se estaba acostumbrando a tener a Draco Malfoy merodeando cerca de ella**_

— _**¿Porque estás sola? —Pregunto un día mientras ella preparaba la comida **_

—_**No es tu asunto Malfoy, si estas mejor para preguntar idioteces quizá lo mejor sería que te fueras**_

— _**¿Te han abandonado los idiotas de tus amigos?**_

_**Ella no supo que contestar, no era necesario, una lágrima rebelde había escapado de su rostro**_

—_**No fue así, de hecho hoy iré a verlos, es la graduación de Ginny y habrá una fiesta en la madriguera —dijo con una falsa sonrisa **_

— _**¡oh! Tú y Weasley aun son pareja—Draco pregunto y Hermione se sorprendió por no escuchar su particular tono arrogante**_

—_**Sí, aun lo somos —Contesto, aunque no estaba segura si aquello era una mentira **_

Hermione se estremeció ante ese recuerdo...Aquel momento Había sido lo que había llevado el alejamiento de sus amigos y poco a poco la había acercado a Draco, la graduación de Ginny. La fiesta en la madriguera había sido lo que había logrado que todo cambiara, curioso como todo lo que Draco había hecho: ser un Mortifago, pelear y todo lo demás ya no importaba para ella_._

—_**Para ser tú, te ves bien Granger —Draco la observo —Mucha suerte con tus amigos y de nuevo gracias por cuidar de mi, aprecia mis palabras yo no lo digo muy seguido**_

—_**Malfoy ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?**_

— _**¿Qué? —Draco frunció el ceño y Hermione noto que su rostro ya no era el del chico cobarde y tramposo que conocía, había algo diferente en él.**_

— _**¿Qué ocurrió en ultimo año con Astoria? **_

_**Draco suspiro **_

—_**Bueno creo que te has ganado saber un poco de mí… Tori y yo no estábamos enamorados como tú y Weasley, lo nuestro era un acuerdo de negocios, así que simplemente nos alejamos —Draco se encogió de Hombros —No todos podemos ser Hermione Granger **_

_**Ella se sorprendió por escucharlo decir su nombre **_

— _**¿No se te hará Tarde? —Pregunto Draco **_

Esa noche fue el momento en que todo termino, o al menos una parte de su corazón murió esa noche cuando llego a la fiesta, no la habían invitado pero estaba segura que se alegrarían de verla en la madriguera; pero en cambio vio a Ron con Lavender muy felices, nadie la necesitaba, nadie la extrañaba o la había buscado, ese día su corazón se rompió, cuando volvió a su casa estaba vacía solo había una nota en la cocina

"_**Gracias por cuidarme **_

_**DM" **_

**Solo eso, no tenía nada salvo una nota y el corazón destrozado. Sin saber que hacer había salido a caminar, no soportaba la soledad de su propia casa.**

_**-.-.-.**_

—No le daré regalo —Dijo Draco sacándola del vagón de los recuerdos

—Sí, lo harás —dijo Hermione sonriendo

—Está bien, pero solo porque ya había pensado en darle un regalo de navidad, pero se lo daré sin envoltura por teñirse el cabello y actuar extraño

Diana rodo los ojos al oír eso.

—No quiero más sorpresas —Esta vez Draco le dirigió la mirada a su hija quien no se inmuto ni aparto la mirada de su libro

—Papá créeme, he aprendido la lección; nada de chicos hasta los diecisiete y ningún chico como tú, mamá y la tía Pansy ya me advirtieron de los chicos que son como eras tu

— ¿Cómo se supone que era yo?

— Patán, arrogante, mujeriego, un completo cabrón —dijo Hermione

— ¡Oye! No es cierto, yo no era así

—En el libro lo dice —Diana despego sus ojos del libro y señalo un párrafo

_**Draco Lucius Malfoy:** También conocido como el príncipe de Slytherin, se conoce mucho de este personaje ordenado Mortifago y se cree que participo bajo órdenes del señor tenebroso durante la guerra, algunas cosas que se saben de él con respecto a su estancia en Hogwarts fue el hecho de ser una persona muy irritable y quizá causante de más de una pelea entre las chicas _

Diana subrayo lo último

— ¿Pero qué cosas lees? Ese libro solo dice mentiras —dijo el rubio indignado

— ¿Enserio? …Es de la escuela... _**Datos curiosos de los estudiantes y la guerra**_ —dijo Leyendo el titulo sin mucho ánimo.

—Amor, Hogwarts ya no es como antes, ahora enseñan cosas extrañas que no tienen nada que ver con la magia.

— ¡aja! —Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa a Draco —Ya hablamos de esto, no le ocultaríamos la verdad a nuestros hijos

—Sí, pero no me gusta que mis hijas crean que yo jugaba con las mujeres

Ambas lo vieron

—No sé cómo es que nacimos todos nosotros, de hecho no me imagino como terminaron juntos… Seguro un día querré saberlo y escribiré un libro lleno de un tórrido romance con mucho sexo, venderá millones… quizá me convierta en una autora famosa como Rita Skeeter.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco:<strong>

Draco sonrió ante lo último mientras veía a su hija leer y su esposa sonreír. Aun no podía creer que él hubiera tenido la suerte de terminar con una gran familia, cuando la verdad era que él se había resignado a estar solo siempre. Hermione le guiño un ojo y él sonrió por el hecho de estar enamorado de ella. Debía agradecer a Weasley por romper el corazón de Hermione un deseo secreto que siempre albergo, vio la ventana. El cielo estaba nublado como aquel día, el día que la había seguido en silencio….

**Draco la observo a la distancia siempre lo hacía, desde que era niño y había observado su reflejo en el espejo de Oesed, no sabía porque la imagen que había visto había sido la de Hermione, de hecho no sabía porque verla a ella lo molestaba tanto, por lo que decidió desde que era niño que jamás dejaría que nadie supiera lo que el espejo le mostraba. Y es que él sabía que estaba secretamente enamorado de ella. Desde niños, el molestarla solo era una forma de hacerle pagar el hecho que alguien como él, tuviera que sentir cosas por ella, por una sangre-sucia… Así que encontró la forma de hablarle, mediante los insultos, el lograba cabrearla y eso le gustaba mucho, él hacia todo lo posible para no tener la indiferencia de la chica, Pero decían que el espejo mostraba las cosas que albergan el corazón, así que durante sus años en Hogwarts la vio suspirar por el imbécil De Weasley. **

**Había aceptado la marca tenebrosa, no había vuelta atrás su amor prohibido había llegado a su fin el día que había aceptado ser un fiel seguidor de Voldemort, la guerra se había desatado y las cosas parecían que llegarían a su fin y fue durante la guerra que ella y Weasley se hicieron pareja, eso mato cualquier posibilidad con ella; aunque la verdad él sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad, él tenía un compromiso con Astoria y un romance con Pansy, siempre tratando de compensar y olvidar sus sentimientos, pero Pansy nunca fue tonta. Ella sabía que él estaba enamorado de alguien **

—**Sabes Draco, algún día deberías dejar de fingir—Pansy lo había visto seria. —Ya no somos niños, lo nuestro fue divertido pero sabíamos que este día llegaría, me canse de ser la otra, Tori me agrada aunque sea una niña mimada, pero no la amas, no sé quien sea la persona que está en tu corazón pero si no sientes nada por Astoria déjala libre, es lo menos que puedes hacer…Te lo pido como amiga. —Pansy lo conocía demasiado bien. **

**Entonces fue obligado a volver a Hogwarts como parte de su castigo, se sorprendió cuando la vio estaba con Weasley lo cual no era novedad, pero a mitad del año, él y Potter se habían ido y ella se había quedado, Draco evitaba a las personas por el hecho de no querer lidiar con nadie, pero siempre la veía en la biblioteca, la observaba estudiar. Por eso cuando tuvo la oportunidad rompió su compromiso con Astoria, no podía seguir así, y luego el beso fugaz que le había robado en la biblioteca mientras estudiaban para los EXTASIS, todo eso había sido suficiente para él. Había decidido olvidarla alejarse de todo eso, el mundo Muggle parecía ser el mejor lugar pero no conto con los Mortifagos rebeldes.**

**El cielo era gris y caían unas gotas de agua sobre Londres, Oxford street estaba parcialmente vacio, el había sido acorralado en un callejón, creyó que era su final y entonces alguien había aparecido para salvarlo, Draco no podía creerlo era ella, Hermione estaba de pie frente a él sosteniendo su varita y defendiéndolo, lo último que supo ese día fue verla lanzar hechizos contra los atacantes.**

**Entonces abrió los ojos y estaba en casa de ella. Hermione Granger lo había salvado y lo había llevado a su casa, estaba sola y parecía infeliz, pero no dijo nada simplemente se dedico a observarla, a veces ella le llevaba libros y le había enseñado a usar los aparatos de su casa para que él no se aburriera -o mejor dicho no la molestara- entonces un día cuando por fin pudo levantarse de la cama. Se atrevió a preguntarle por sus amigos, el noto la tristeza en sus ojos pero fingió que creía lo que le dijo, era lo mejor. Espero que se fuera a la fiesta por la graduación de la pequeña Weasley no quería estar ahí cuando ella volviera con el inútil de Weasley, el solo recordarla sonriendo y suspirando por el chico era más que suficiente para que su poca paciencia se fuera. Le dejo una nota él no era de muchas palabras y no quería estar más tiempo ahí, mientras más tiempo pasaba al lado de ella más miserable se sentía por no poder tocarla.**

**Las cosas hubieran terminado ahí si él no hubiera tenido la necesidad de verla por última vez, fue cuando todo cambio, la observo a la distancia mientras caminaba como lo hacía siempre, observo como parecía que no había un mañana para ella, como caminaba sin rumbo y sin fijarse en las cosas, por eso cuando cruzo la calle sin ver a los lados el corrió **

— **¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Quieres morir? —le dijo **

**Fue en ese momento cuando todo comenzó a cambiar par ambos….**

**Draco la había sujetado y sin saber porque ella lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar, con paciencia él escucho sus palabras y no dijo nada a pesar de que ella estaba mojando su ropa con sus lágrimas y mocos.**

**Draco simplemente la acuno en sus brazos dejando que las personas los vieran, cuando ella se calmo y finalmente dejo de llorar la llevo hasta su casa**

— **¿Estarás bien sola? **

—**No pienso suicidarme si eso te preocupa, solo estaba triste —Contesto Ella —Lamento haber arruinado tu ropa**

—**Granger, a veces creo que eres más tonta de lo que aparentas o que el título de mejor bruja solo es de adorno ¿Crees que me importa la ropa? —Pregunto molesto—Me molesta que estés así por él de nuevo, que llores de nuevo por Weasley ¿No estás cansada de hacerlo siempre? Siempre es Weasley —Draco escupió el nombre y mostro un rostro de asco como si el solo pronunciar el nombre fuera lo más dañino del mundo. —Siempre es lo mismo, tú das demasiado de ti—Él no sabía de dónde había salido todo eso, solo lo había dicho sin pensar. **

**Los días después de eso, no fueron los mejores en su vida, iba a ver a Hermione y con el paso de los días era normal platicar con ella sin ningún insulto de por medio**

—**Los encontré —Le dijo ella una tarde mientras comían —Debo ir y buscarlos y al fin quitarles el hechizo **

—**Felicidades ¿Puedo acompañarte?—pregunto en forma de broma jamás pensó que ella aceptara, cuando ella le sonrió y dijo: **

—**Seria Grandioso que lo hicieras— él supo lo que tenía que hacer… Sin dudarlo fue hasta la mansión Malfoy **

—**El hijo Prodigo regresa—Lucius lo vio de forma acusadora, mientras su madre sonreía con ternura al verlo de nuevo —Te fuiste hace un año y regresas ahora derrotado **

**Draco había sonreído por las palabras de su padre **

—**No, no regrese derrotado, pero si regrese por algo y eso es que quiero trabajar en la compañía de la familia **

— **¿En verdad? La que dijiste que no querías por todo lo que ocurrió —Lucius sonrió sarcástico **

—**Sí, esa compañía, veras hay algo que quiero y necesito tener dinero para lograrlo **

— **¿Y Qué quieres? ¿Qué vale la pena volver a un lugar que según tus palabras odias?**

—**Quiero una familia, quiero tener algo que ofrecerle a esa persona pero sobre todo quiero que cambies la decoración de la sala, antes que nada **

**Lucius lo había visto como si se hubiera vuelto loco **

— **¿La sala? ¿Qué tiene que ver la sala de la casa?**

—**Quiero que ella se sienta cómoda y seguro que este lugar le trae malos recuerdos, no quiero que se sienta así, escucha padre no te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy pidiendo algo que quiero realmente, jamás pediré nada solo quiero poder hacerla feliz **

— **¿Quien es la misteriosa chica? —Pregunto su madre**

—**Hermione Granger —dijo con una leve sonrisa**

— **¿Has enloquecido? Esa chica no puede entrar en la familia —Lucius lo había visto serio y Draco supo que no mentía, que lo decía muy enserio —Ella es hija de Muggles**

—**Es ella o nadie, no habrá más apellido Malfoy, jamás tendrás nietos ni herederos ni nada y algo mas, NO te estoy pidiendo permiso, no necesito que lo apruebes. Pero sería muy agradable que lo hicieras, pero no te obligare yo solo quiero hacerte parte de mi vida, pero… si necesito cortar mis lazos contigo o con el mundo mágico lo hare**

— **¡Hijo!—Narcissa lo abrazo —No será necesario eso, tu padre está sorprendido por la persona que has elegido eso es todo….**

Su madre había mentido eso era obvio y él lo sabia como sabia que ella ni siquiera sabía de sus planes, pero no necesito mucho esfuerzo después de acompañarla a buscar a sus padres las cosas se dieron solas, los encontraron en Australia en una pequeña casa cerca de Sídney. Fue en ese viaje que él decidió dejar de evitar el tema y una noche simplemente le había robado un beso, que se convirtió en dos y antes de darse cuenta estaba completamente enamorada de ella. La quería en su vida para siempre y se esforzó mucho en lograrlo, Draco solo podía recordar tres ocasiones en las que su matrimonio estuviera a punto de terminar y debía admitir que las había ocasionado en mayor parte él. La primera había sido cuando Hermione se negó a dejar que los elfos de la casa siguieran recibiendo el trato que Lucius les daba

—**No puedes querer cambiar a mis padres así, ellos suficiente tienen con aceptar que te elegí **

— **¿Qué significa eso? —Pregunto ella molesta y sin darle tiempo a responde había salido de la habitación dejándolo solo y maldiciendo sus palabras.**

Draco sonrió ante este recuerdo, sin duda ella siempre lograba ponerlo de una forma nerviosa cuando habían comenzado su matrimonio, de hecho su matrimonio no fue una gran celebración en parte porque su familia no terminaba de aceptar a Hermione y en parte porque ellos estaban decididos a comenzar de una forma bien, nada de fotografías o anuncios solo los amigos íntimos «Amigos íntimos» Draco suspiro ante la palabra y recordó que solo Luna la acompañaba aquel día, él siempre había querido saber la verdad, pero en ese momento no quería opacar su felicidad recordándole cosas tristes, fue después de que naciera Scorpius y Athena que ella le conto lo que había ocurrido, detestaba a Potter por haberla dejado sola en esos momento , por solo pensar en él y su dolor y no darse cuenta que ella lo necesitaba, pero una parte agradecía que lo hubiera hecho, su segunda pelea esa había sido más fuerte y había sido cuando los había vuelto a ver.. A Ellos a los que eran sus amigos; ese día ella había dicho muchas cosas que no sentía, pero lo que había pasado cuando llegaron a su casa eso había sido complemente su culpa

—**No quiero que mis hijos vayan a Hogwarts, el próximo año los cambiaremos… No los quiero cerca de los hijos de Potter ¿Viste su mirada? Ellos les dirán lo que paso durante la guerra no quiero eso, no quiero que mis hijos me vean como un maldito Mortifago, porque eso es lo que verán cuando todos sepan quienes son, Jamás debí dejar que me convencieras de volver a Londres.**

**Hermione lo vio seria y luego con paciencia ella había respondido **

— **¿Y donde quieres esconderlos de la verdad? Porque ellos lo sabrán un día, y es mejor que lo sepan por ti. Que sepan tu versión de las cosas y no solo lo que dicen los libros, no puedes evadir siempre la verdad, es parte de lo que eres, todo lo que paso es algo que nos perseguirá siempre y no habrá un lugar en la tierra que pueda protegerlos de la verdad. Pero hay algo que si puedes hacer y es hablarles **

**Él la vio molesto, simplemente ella no comprendía que no quería que sus hijos supieran lo que él había hecho, lo que había pasado ¿Qué pensarían cuando lo supieran? que era una persona malvada que había jurado destruir a los sangre sucias ¿Qué pensarían de él? No quería que ellos lo vieran mal. Hermione no entendía eso, no podía porque ella no tenia que lidiar con eso, ella era la heroína había una estatua de ella y sus amigos en el ministerio, mientras que él solo tenía un apellido que era sinónimo de genocidas y maniáticos — ¡Joder! —Dijo bajo, Su tía Bellatrix había sido muy buena torturando a las personas, incluso ella debía saberlo, las cosas no podían ser así de fáciles, no podía decirles la verdad así de fácil**

—**Algún día lo sabrán —Volvió a decir ella viéndolo, Hermione tomo su rostro entre sus manos. —No puedes protegerlos de lo que paso en el pasado, pero si de lo que ocurra de ahora en adelante **

**Draco sabía que ella tenía razón, siempre la tenia, así que cuando tuvo la primera oportunidad fue a Hogwarts y hablo con sus hijos, sabía que Scorpius tenía algo extraño y era por la forma en que lo veía **

—**Papi ¿Te dolió? —Pregunto el niño **

— **¿Qué? **

—**La marca ¿Te dolió mucho? —Pregunto Scorpius de nuevo bajo como si temiera su reacción **

Entonces había entendido que no tenia caso mentir, el había cargado con el peso de su apellido durante su estancia en Hogwarts, siendo sinceros su espalda había terminado destrozada de hacerlo, pero no dejaría que sus hijos cargaran con las cosas que él había hecho, su padre le había arruinado la mayoría de su vida imponiéndole sus miedos y temores. Era cierto que en un último momento sus padres habían dejado las filas de Voldemort para protegerle a él, pero eso no quitaba que habían destrozado su vida, podría haber sido un niño feliz, con amigos y… con infancia. Con una infancia llena de juegos y felicidad. Sin responsabilidades que un niño no tenía por qué llevar. El no haría lo mismo con sus hijos.

-.-.-.-.

Draco escucho las gotas en la ventana, la lluvia se hacía más fuerte y noto que tenia horas recordando, no dudaba que eso fuera lo que le estaba causando migraña, había tantas cosas que él hubiera cambiado en su infancia, pero viendo a su esposa y su hija leyendo juntas y hablando supo que probablemente no hubiera terminado de esa forma. Y repasando solo había un momento que le faltaba y ese había sido el accidente de su hijo, el momento en que tuvo deseos de matar a Potter, ese día creyó que la vida se le escapaba cuando lo vio en san Mungo con sangre, jamás creyó que un cuerpo pudiera tener tanta sangre. Ese momento Hermione fue la que había actuado antes que él, había apuntado contra un Auror, ese día hace cuatro años Hermione había plantado cara contra el que había sido su mejor amigo, su casi hermano.

—**Te lo dije Harry, jamás te lo perdonaría si algo le pasaba por tu culpa.**

—**Ha sido un accidente, un accidente —repitió Harry tratando de creer esas palabras**

—**Dime traidora de nuevo, como ese día Harry Potter, vuelve a gritarme que te traicione... Atrévete a verme de nuevo como hace tres años... Di que soy una mala amiga, aun cuando nunca tuviste tiempo para dedicarme porque estabas preocupado por ti, ¡Grítame Potter! grítame de nuevo que te he traicionado una y otra vez por no esperar que me vieras, que vieras a tu amiga, que vieras mi dolor, que también sufría como tú, porque solo te pedía ayuda, la ayuda que yo te di buscando los Horrocrux, aun cuando las cosas se pusieron feas estuve ahí… ¿Qué obtuve de ti? Nada absolutamente nada, y estaba bien porque era tu amiga, la amiga que te apoyo año con año, cuando investigue en la biblioteca sobre el basilisco, cuando usamos el gira tiempo para salvar a Sirius, o cuando tu nombre salió en el Cáliz y nadie te apoyo ni siquiera Ron, yo estuve ahí cuando sufriste por dejar a Ginny. ¿Pero donde estuviste tú la única vez que te necesite? **

**Draco escucho en silencio como ella por fin decía lo que hacía años había guardado **

—**Yo… —Potter se había quedado sin palabras, no tenía ni siquiera cara para decir que ella mentía.**

**Fue cuando no pudo soportar solo ver, odiaba a Harry Potter era un odio que había sido almacenado, pero aquello había sido lo que había rebasado su paciencia. **

—**Escucha bien Potter, si mi hijo…. Si él no despierta, hare que te arrepientas el resto de tu vida —Él le había dicho sujetándolo de su camisa. —Tus hijos sabrán lo que es molestar a un Malfoy, lo único que te pedimos fue que nos dejaran en paz, te lo dije que no quería a tus hijos molestando, pero creen que por tener un apellido pueden molestar a los demás ¿Qué te hizo mi hijo? Dime Potter ¿Qué sientes ver que tus hijos son como era yo? ¿Te divierte ver como molestan a alguien solo por su nombre? —Draco hubiera querido que Harry sacara su varita y lo atacara así había tenido un pretexto para poder usar magia contra él. Pero en cambio había obtenido silencio y una mirada de suplica y arrepentimiento.**

Suspiro fuerte y sonrió por lo curioso que había resultado lo último, su hijo había despertado, pero no recordaba el accidente, sus recuerdos estaban mezclados, había asociado la historia de su madre con el apellido Potter, el famoso Trió dorado viva en la mente de su hijo en una extraña versión que había creado… Los medímagos les habían dicho que era una lesión y estrés post-traumático que pasaría o quizá seria permanente. En cualquier caso el no podía distinguir la verdad de la mentira, en el peor de los casos podían crearle una confusión, fue lo mismo en el mundo Muggle, ningún médico se atrevió a tratar algo que según ellos venia de la mente, que Scorpius debía poder salir solo de ese estado de confusión. Harry había prometido que lo cuidaría, que no volvería a hacer nada y se podía decir que había hecho una pequeña tregua con Hermione aunque él no estaba muy feliz

— ¿Qué tanto ves? —Interrumpió Hermione

—El clima, esta como el día que me encontraste —Draco sonrió y le dio un beso, Antes de que todo pasara solo soñaba con ser Draco Malfoy un ex Mortifago, Y pensando eso no cambiaría nada de su historia con ella. Eso era algo seguro.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.<p>

James sintió la lluvia golpear su rostro mientras terminaba la práctica, siempre era lo mismo todos lo animaban aunque no hubiera hecho nada, quizá se debía a su apellido y el hecho que su madre fuera una persona conocida en el mundo de los deportes mágicos. Ginevra Potter había sido una profesional del Quidditch. James sentía en ocasiones que solo era por eso que obtenía las cosas, por su apellido y eso había estado bien un tiempo, ahora quería ser James, no el hijo de Harry Potter

—James —Harry llamo a su hijo. — ¿no me oíste?

—Lo siento —dijo secando su rostro — ¿Es por Albus verdad?

Harry asintió y coloco su mano en el hombro de su hijo mayor

—Tu madre está muy preocupada, ni siquiera ha mandado una carta no sabemos nada y….

— ¿Y? —Pregunto James serio—Ya es mayorcito para saber cuidarse, el problema para mamá es que esta con Scorpius ¿Crees que él le hará algo? —Pregunto James serio sin ver a su padre

—No, se que él no le hará nada a tu hermano

—No me refería a Scorpius —James corrigió rápido —Aun estas preocupado que el recuerde el accidente… Que sepa que todo es una mentira que somos una mentira

—No es verdad, quizá antes no eran amigos, pero sé que…

— ¿Qué? —James interrogo con la mirada a su padre en la espera de una respuesta que pudiera calmar sus propios temores

—Que las cosas cambiaron.

James sonrió y negó por la ironía que suponía esa respuesta «Cambiar» se preguntaba si realmente lo había hecho, James recordaba ese día perfectamente, como recordaba el momento exacto en que había comenzado su odio por el rubio. Tendría trece años cuando vio a Scorpius por primera vez. Ese día había conocido a Hermione Malfoy y había visto como había mandado a volar a su tío, no sabía porque peleaban, solo sabía que era culpa de los dos rubios, una estupidez de niños ya que no debía de importarle, eran problemas de adultos pero él lo había tomado personal, desde entonces se había esforzado por que la estancia del chico en Hogwarts fuera lo menos placentera, el era incapaz de tocar a una niña por eso siempre molestaba a Scorpius, luego cuando su apellido se supo fue más fácil presionarlo, molestarlo, acorralarlo y luego había ocurrido, el fuego se había expandido por la sala de menesteres, como lo había leído; el problema era que no solo Malfoy estaba tratando de librarse de las llamas, Albus había quedado atrapado, James había visto como su hermano luchaba por salir de las llamas y cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido, Scorpius lo había salvado, el chico al que había acosado y molestado había salvado a su hermano y a cambio se había quedado atrapado entre las llamas, cuando lo vio ser sepultado bajo los escombros creyó que había muerto, pero el chico solo sangraba, los profesores habían apagado el fuego y sacado al chico, Scorpius tenía una cicatriz de una quemadura en la espalda pero Albus estaba ileso.

— ¿Realmente crees que cambiamos? Es decir… —James vio a su padre

—Lo hicieron —Harry sonrió a su hijo de forma protectora.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.<p>

**Harry:**

Harry vio la espalda de su hijo no recordaba en qué momento se había vuelto tan alto.

Antes de tener una familia había pasado por mucho. Harry escucho un trueno y casi podía palpar la sanción de estar de nuevo en el lago. Él estaba muerto, pero muchos habían muerto en la guerra, los sonidos de las personas ese día podía escucharlas.

**Después de la muerte de Voldemort, Había regresado a la madriguera donde siempre se sintió en casa, nadie hablaba, cada quien dormía en su cama, No habían salido hasta el día en que tocaron avisando que sería el funeral ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde ese día?, Habían llegado por Red Flu, ese día todos vestían de negro. ****Las cosas estaban más calladas de lo normal. Había caminado en silencio hasta el lago, con la mirada perdida no sabía si alguien estaba a su lado, no sabía mucho, levanto la vista.**

**Quería morir, en ese momento Harry quiso morir solamente al ver la mirada de todas esas personas reunidas la visión de lo que vio lo destrozo **

**Madres llorando por hijos que no sabían que habían estado en la batalla, padres incapaces de contener el llanto por sus hijos, hermanos deseando que nunca hubieran estado en la batalla, amigos, tíos, tías, primos, sobrinos, la palabra correcta era «sufrimiento»**

**Era su culpa, el no había hecho las cosas mas rápido quizá hubiera podido salvar a alguien si hubiera podido hacer las cosas más rápido, derrotar a Voldemort antes, busco con la mirada a sus amigos no estaba seguro lo que debía decir, ahí estaban los Weasley quienes no podían contener las lagrimas por Fred, sintió una opresión al pensar en el, en el que consideraba su hermano. Hermione estaba abrazando a Ron. **

—**No hay palabras que yo o alguien pueda decir para que todo este dolor sea menos, no puedo ofrecer palabras de consuelo, porque tampoco las hay para mi, cada persona que hemos perdido y enterramos hoy significaron algo para mi, un compañero de clases, un amigo, guerreros todos eran muy jóvenes Hubiera deseado que nada de esto pasara Pero Voldemort… —Harry se detuvo—Si él, hay que dejar de temer pronunciar su nombre, todas las personas que murieron combatiéndolo, lo hicieron para crear un mundo mejor, un mundo sin miedo, un futuro donde las personas no tengan miedo a poder decir un nombre, por causa de él estamos aquí hoy derramando lagrimas por nuestros seres queridos, pero su sacrificio no es en vano, porque ahora todos tenemos la oportunidad de Vivir… nunca dejaremos que sus nombres queden en el olvido, por ellos es que hoy, estoy aquí frente a ustedes, dándoles las gracias de que me permitieran hacer de este mundo algo mejor, también ante ellos me inclino hoy. **

**Hubo aplausos y Harry tuvo que contener el aliento un momento, se sentía ligeramente mareado y su corazón latía fuertemente. **

**Todos los profesores juntaron sus varitas, aun lado del lago lanzaron un hechizo formando un gran muro de plata, iban apareciendo los nombres de cada unos de los alumnos que habían peleado si murieron a un lado del nombre aparecía una cruz y dependiendo a la casa que pertenecían era el color de las letras, Hufflepuff amarillas, Ravenclaw azul, Gryffindor Rojas, no había Slytherin los que murieron estaban del bando contrario en sí al parecer solo fue Vincent, quien murió en el fuego maldito.**

**Los días pasaron y Harry no sabía lo que sería de su vida había vuelto a Hogwarts pero las cosas no eran lo mismo no podía ver los pasillos sin sentir algún recuerdo con alguien, el lloraba por las noches cuando nadie lo veía… Fue cuando el ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt fue a Hogwarts que decidió que quería cambiar **

— **¿Puedo hablar con usted señor?**

—**Harry, no me digas señor ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? **

— **¿Qué necesito para convertirme en Auror? **

— **¿No entiendo? ¿Pensé que querías terminar Hogwarts y luego ser Auror? **

—**Señor... Yo necesito irme de aquí, necesito sentir que puedo ser útil **

—**Bien Harry, creo que puedo hacer algo por ti —El ministro se había mostrado muy amable y había ofrecido trabajo a los tres en el ministerio él y Ron no dudaron en aceptarlo, Harry solo quería seguir adelante con su vida, Pero Hermione tenia otros planes, ella quería terminar sus estudios y el respeto eso, después de irse fue fácil para él continuar veía ocasionalmente a sus amigos vivía en la madriguera, Ron asistía a muchas fiestas y Hermione rara vez bajaba de su habitación, todo era caótico aun, él quería recuperar a Ginny **

—**Harry —El señor Arthur le hablo un día cuando llego del trabajo —Creo que es hora que te perdones, lo que ocurrió no fue tu culpa tu no hiciste nada malo, no elegiste nada de esto, la guerra ni nada, deja de culparte por la muerte de las personas, se que Fred no lo aceptaría, él decidió pelear sabía lo que podía pasar, el peleo porque creía en ti, así que por favor deja de culparte… —Las palabras del señor Weasley habían dado justo en el blanco él seguía culpándose todo ese tiempo viviendo el día a día, sobreviviendo arañando un poco de normalidad a eso se reducían sus días desde el fin de la guerra, no sabía por qué razón había llorado ese día, pero si sabía que había dejado atrás un peso, se concentro en recuperar a Ginny era lo primero que tenía que hacer para volver a encauzar su vida, por ese tiempo comenzó a tener más trabajo de lo normal **

—**Harry ¿Podemos Hablar? —Hermione lo vio un día de forma seria **

—**En este momento no puedo Mione, hay muchos problemas en el ministerio algunos Mortifagos rebeldes han estado asesinado personas **

— **¡Por dios Harry! ¿Estás bien? —Hermione lo vio preocupada— Solo quiero saber si puedes ayudarme a buscar a mis padres quisiera buscarlos y quitarles el hechizo **

**Él la había visto un poco incrédulo por la petición **

—**Hablamos Luego, en verdad Mione, te prometo que lo hablamos luego —Le dijo dándole un beso en la frente. Ese había sido el último día que había hablado con Hermione. Había continuado con su vida, un día ella no estaba pero tenía a Ginny **

—**Hoy celebramos tu graduación. —dijo con una sonrisa a Ginny quien lucía radiante, Ron estaba con Lavender y no sabían nada de Hermione, quizá había decidido dejarlos, nadie lo sabia… Nunca supieron que ella había ido a la fiesta con la esperanza que ellos la vieran, pero cada uno tenía sus propios problemas, el estaba con los problemas del trabajo los Mortifagos rebeldes aumentaban y un día tuvo un caso donde tres fueron encontrados heridos en el mundo Muggle, nunca supo quien los había atacado, por ese tiempo las personas ya no tenían miedo, se defendían así que no paso a ser más que otro caso archivado en la mesa de su escritorio, no había leído el informe porque tenía prisa por llegar a su boda. **

Y así lentamente los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses y nunca hubo tiempo para leer el informe que término junto un montón de papeles en el olvido.

-.-.-.

Harry parpadeo y pensó en lo idiota que había sido en ese momento con ella, en lo mucho que ella sufría también pero no había sido capaz de ver mas allá de su propio dolor, no podía cambiar las cosas sabía que no había hecho nada por Hermione y que se había portado mal, por eso ahora trataba de hacer las cosas bien, Harry quería de vuelta a su amiga quería de nuevo poder decir esa palabra, con la libertad de que era cierto. Las cosas habían mejorado con Hermione no podía decir que fueran como antes pero al menos ya habían hablado y el había cumplido su promesa, la ironía de las palabras de Malfoy en el hospital ese día lo habían lastimado, sus hijos eran exactamente como Malfoy los había descrito, y él no se había dado cuenta porque vivía creyendo que las cosas estaban bien, que todo estaba bien y no se había percatado que había descuidado un poco como se comportaban sus hijos y todo por lo que había luchado se venía abajo con ese acto, si sus propios hijos eran capaz de algo así, por el nombre del pasado no tenia significado todo lo que había perdido.. Pero ahora era diferente ellos habían cambiado Scorpius Malfoy era un vendaval de aire fresco, tan parecido a Draco en apariencia pero ante todo era como Hermione, le importaban las personas.

—**Yo lo cuidare —Había prometido cuando el chico despertó, Harry sabia que nada de lo que hiciera podía compensar lo que había ocurrido, pero el chico lo llamo "Tío Harry"**

—**Hola Scorpius ¿Querías verme? —Le había preguntado, mientras Malfoy lo vigilaba en la puerta **

—**Tío Harry ¿Crees que un día pueda hacer un patronus como el tuyo? Mamá dice que el tuyo es muy lindo **

**Harry vio una lagrima en la cara de Hermione, el quería decirle al niño que no era su tío pero lo único que hizo fue sonreír —Tu madre tiene uno muy lindo también **

—**¡Ya!. Pero quiero ver el tuyo ¿Puedo ir a tu casa en vacaciones? **

**Scorpius lo trataba como alguien de su familia... Harry había pensado decirle la verdad al chico decirle que no era amigo de su madre o al menos ya no como antes, pero al ver el rostro de ilusión en ese momento y la pequeña cicatriz en el pecho del niño. Harry sabia que quiza tendria una en la espalda, fue por eso, por las cicatrices que el también tenia, que al verlo ahí con sus ojos de ilusión. En ese momento él no pudo hacer otra cosa que volver a sonreír. —Solo si tus padres te dan permiso **

— **¿Puedo? —Scorpius pregunto a su padre quien se negó rotundamente **

**Harry comprendía que Malfoy no quisiera que su hijo estuviera con ellos**

—**Yo lo cuidare…. —Su voz había salido quebrada —Por favor —dijo él a Hermione—Deja que haga esto, aunque sea por él —Ese día había llorado de nuevo con Hermione ambos se habían dicho muchas cosas. Habían hablado de su vida .Harry le contó sobre su promoción de jefe de departamento de Aurores y ella le dijo sobre su trabajo en Alemania sobre los derechos de las criaturas magicas, por primera vez en muchos años sentía que todo comenzaba a estar bien.**

—Papá —James lo hizo salir de sus recuerdos —No te preocupes por Al, te aseguro que Scorpius lo cuidara

—Lo sé, solo debería escribirle a tu madre

—Él no quiere hablar con ella—Finalmente dijo James —Antes de que se fuera, discutieron mamá no está muy contenta porque Al pase mucho tiempo con Scorp. Así que discutieron por eso, Albus cree que ella no entiende las cosas porque no estuvo ese día ahí, ella estaba con el tío Ron cuando los señores Malfoy llegaron, no saben que no nos acusaron por lo que hicimos o que Draco Malfoy se porto bien con nosotros a pesar de todo, ella no lo sabe por eso discutieron

Harry se quedo pensativo, de nuevo había descuidado una parte de su vida

—Tu tío Ron, no sabe todo no ha querido escucharnos, es por eso que las cosas están así, pero… Yo creo que se resolverán

—También yo —James sonrió —Papá no trabajes demasiado pareces cansado —James le dio un abrazo a su padre antes de despedirse de él, lo vio entrar al ministerio y supo que un día la gente lo vería como James Sirius Potter y no solo como el Hijo de Harry Potter

* * *

><p><strong>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<strong>

Alice, suspiro ante la gran puerta, sabía que Albus estaba ahí, no había necesidad de ir hasta casa de sus padres, Athena le había dicho donde encontrarlo se vio de nuevo y reviso su estado

Condición: Desesperada ¿Cómo termine así? —Se pregunto mientras tocaba lentamente —Sencillo Alice no pudiste decir que no a un chico—se dijo bajo mientras veía la cara de Albus

— ¿A...Alice?—Pregunto el chico viéndola con ojos de sorpresa —Pasa —dijo el menor de los Potter y su mirada se clavo en el vientre de la chica

Scorpius abrió la boca y formo una perfecta "o" cuando la vio

— ¡Oye sexy! —le dijo y la abrazo. Alice era por mucho su mejor amiga — ¿Pero que te ocurrió? —Dijo señalando su vientre y luego vio a Albus y comprendió la situación

—Juro que no lo hice, quizá un poco pero no lo recuerdo; bueno si lo recuerdo, esas cosas no se olvidan, aunque me esforcé mucho por hacerlo. —Albus balbuceo —Alice... Solo que yo...

— ¿Dirás algo que se entienda?—Scorpius le lanzo una mirada acusadora mientras _Alice-soy-demasiado-linda_ los veía desde el umbral de la puerta —Lo mejor de esto, es que yo tengo que Trabajar —Scorp. Se levantó y huyo del lugar muy rápido para su gusto, además aun tenía una chica que acosar y según la llamada que había recibido Rose necesitaba ayuda en su trabajo, esa era su mejor oportunidad—Comprare condones pensando en ti amigo, gracias por ese consejo—Scorpius soltó una carcajada por el rostro de Sorpresa de Albus

Albus sintió que el mundo se desmoronaba, frente a él estaba Alice la chica que lo tenía loco desde la escuela, la chica de que al parecer traía noticias no muy buenas para él y su plan de no hacer nada o como él, le decía "Año Sabático"

— ¿Embarazada? —Pregunto Albus

Alice lo vio como si hubiera preguntado una idiotez era más que obvio que estaba embarazada solo un ciego no lo notaria—Mira solo vine porque tienes derecho de saberlo, yo había decido seguir mis sueños y lo nuestro fue una noche, una noche mágica no tuvimos la protección y bueno esto paso, no quiero que te sientas responsable, pero alguien me dijo que tenias derecho de saberlo —Alice hablo pausadamente y Albus no lograba comprender nada delo que decía —Bueno me voy —dijo y cerró la puerta dejando al chico pensativo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rose no lo podía creer, de hecho estaba indignada cuando se encontró con Alice, era la hora de su descanso y no podía creer lo que veía

—Entiendo que no se lo dijeras a él, es decir mi primo es un idiota, pero no decírselo a tus amigas eso no se hace

—Athena lo sabe, ella me ayudo

Rose se incomodo por la mención del nombre

— ¿Aun sigues molesta con su hermano? —Pregunto Alice con una sonrisa

—Si

— ¿Cómo puedes estar molesta con él? Scorp es un amor

— ¿Un amor? Es un aprovechado que solo jugo conmigo en segundo año y de alguna manera consiguió que mis primos se volvieran sus sirvientes, todo lo malo es culpa de él

— ¡Oh! chica despechada —dijo Alice sonriendo —Pero si cambias de opinión y quieres darle la noticia a tu padre un día que estas con él y escaparas a mitad de la noche para vivir un idilio amoroso, de esos de libros románticos avísame, descubrí que soy buena desilusionando padres —Alice se encogió de hombros

— ¿Por qué todos preguntan por Scorpius últimamente? Sabes que me gusta Ted

Alice se sorprendió ante la pregunta

—Porque está aquí y porque sabes que Ted se casara pronto, es hora que superes tu amor de niña —Alice le sonrió —Me tengo que ir, saludo a Scorpius cuando lo veas

—No, ni siquiera le dirigiré la palabra es mas no sé donde esta

_Alice-soy-demasiado-linda Longbottom _negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba en su hermano y en las mil formas que tendría para matar a Albus planeadas.

Martes en la Tarde Scorpius no tenía idea porque estaba en ese lugar, solo era consciente que había ido por voluntad propia cual cordero al matadero tras recibir una llamada de la dueña del lugar donde Rose estaba trabajando

— ¡Vamos muévete! —Dijo una señora dándole una palmada en el trasero

Scorpius estaba aprendiendo lo que Rose llamaba el antiguo oficio de un Besorama, no sabía cuántas señoras lo habían besado o porque tenía un traje de policía de Londres, lo cual sin duda era algo ilegal, a menos que fuera un Stripper, pero no lo era, en cambio estaba siendo manoseado y besado por señoras que bien podrían ser su abuela Cissy, esto lo aterro aun mas. Todo era culpa de su extraña obsesión por esa chica había algo en su cabello que lo volvía un poco loco

_«Tranquilo, sonríe, se encantador y recibirás muchas propinas, detente no pienses tonterías y sal elegantemente de esta situación, demuestra de que esta hecho un Malfoy» _Scorpius Suspiro y supo que su encanto funcionaba con todas las mujeres al ver como se abalanzaban sobre él, y si podía conquistar a unas señoras que bien podrían ser su abuela, el quitarse la espina de Rose Weasley sería algo fácil

Draco oculto su rostro tras el menú, aun no comprendía lo que su hijo pretendía y él como buen padre debía cuidar que no se metiera en problemas, no es que el creyera que su hijo podía hacer algo malo, bueno fuera que lo hiciera, para alegría de mucho ( A Excepción de Draco) Scorpius era todo un chico modelo, demasiado parecido a su madre, jamás lo habían llamado a la escuela por alguna travesura, cuando supo que sería padre fue el momento más feliz de su vida, estaba dispuesto a asumir todo lo que la paternidad conlleva Draco tenía una visión en su mente, siempre quiso ser mejor que su padre válgase la redundancia de ser posible, pero con sus hijos jamás había tenido la necesidad de ayudarlos con la tarea o de castigarlos, quizá Athena se metía en problemas con chicos, pero eso era aparte la chica ni siquiera la dejaba celarla como padre ya que ella se encargaba de mandar a la enfermería a los chicos que trataban de pasarse de listos con ella. Un orgullo sin duda, por otro lado en lo académico todos ellos era de muy buenas calificaciones, cortesía de los genes de su esposa, así que no podían culparlo si esperaba que su hijo hiciera algo que llamara la atención o requiriera de su ayuda.

—Señor Malpoy su orden —Una mesera le llevo su jugo mientras Hermione oía los gritos de las mujeres en el cuarto de al lado, no sabía que ocurría salvo que su hijo se había convertido en alguna clase de stripper de medio tiempo o algo parecido, quizá el teñirse el cabello iba mas allá de una simple rebeldía o marcar individualidad, entonces vio a la camarera del otro lado del local, reconocía ese color de cabello. Hermione supo porque su hijo hacia lo que hacía, y ese algo tenía nombre y apellido: Rose Weasley

—Debemos irnos—Dijo Hermione obligando a Draco a levantarse—Continuamos después, creo que olvide algo

— ¿Qué puede ser más importante que esto?—Pregunto Draco

—Solo vámonos, antes que nos vea —Hermione pago y saco a Draco del lugar conocía a su esposo y conocía a su hijo ambos compartían un extraño proceder cuando se trataba de chicas y eso era "ser idiotas" algo que solo afectaba a los Hombres de la familia Malfoy

-.-.-.-.-.

Rose sonrió con burla cuando vio al chico salir parecía un poco traumatizado y por un momento algo en su mirada se le hizo familiar

—Rose ¿Tanto te gusta mi rostro que tienes que verme así? —Dijo Scorpius

Rosebud Weasley supo quién era el chico de la entrega, el de los jugos o el repartidor como solía llamarlo a su mente vinieron mil y un cuestionamientos

**Las Razones por las que Rose quiere alejarse de Scorpius**

Rose Weasley podría ser una muchacha común y corriente, llena de amigos, con novio... si no fuese por un Problema " el oscuro incidente" el incidente llamado Scorpius Malfoy, por alguna Razón que ella desconocía el chico desde primer año había adquirido una extraña fijación por ella, Rose creyó que al fin se había librado del chico. —Ingenua— Dijo bajo al verlo de nuevo frente a ella  
><strong><br>****PERO EL DESTINO INTERVIENE...****  
><strong>El chico parece perder todo interés en tercer curso, lo cual es bueno si no fuera porque sus primos cambiaron. Rose ha delineado un plan que la llevará a librarse de todos los que la fastidian incluido en maldito rubio de Scorpius, su mayor ambición en la vida. Si quizá no era muy ambiciosa, ella solo quería una vida normal sin chicos en ella.

**UN PLAN FRIAMENTE CALCULADO**

Rose, había decidido pasar desapercibida toda su vida escolar algo que logro, ahora a sus dieciocho años el mundo era suyo sin rastro de chicos con problemas de obsesión tras ella,

El problema es que este plan, no salió como lo planeaba él dio con ella de nuevo... Scorpius sigue detrás de ella y el muy maldito se ve más atractivo que en la escuela, eso sin duda era hacer trampa

—Rose puedes ser muy popular si me dejaras acercarme

la chica pensó la definición de Popular

POPULAR: adjetivo; querido, apreciado; estimado; buscado para compañía. Popularidad.

Como si en su vida ella hubiera querido eso...

—Querido Scorpius ¿Por qué no te haces Humo? —En el mismo momento en que las palabras estaban saliendo de su boca, ella sabía que estaba equivocada nuevamente. Acababa de darle un motivo al chico para pegarse más a ella, de ser posible eso.

—Quiero hacerte un Favor —dijo el chico con una sonrisa

—Soy feliz sin tu ayuda

—"Dios, ahora esto me va a perturbar toda la noche". —dijo Scorpius con verdadera cara de preocupación

"Rose no estaba segura de eso. "  
>"¿Qué cosas tan importantes tendrá en su cerebro que se va a perturbar por algo así?"<p>

La única conclusión posible: Scorpius Malfoy estaba loco

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola <strong>_

_**Como dije el Capitulo es algo personal para mi.. Me gusto mucho escribirlo. **_

_**Bueno a partir de aquí las cosas cambiaran para los personajes **_

_**;) soy un poco Malvada **_

_**Mil gracias por sus comentarios realmente me han alentado mucho, sobre todo el que decía que no importaba si los personajes se llamaban Juanita y Juanito me encanto ese comentario... **_

_**Bueno me despido ya saben que trato de actualizar las demás Historias y espero el tiempo me ayude pero en el lugar que estoy tener internet es un lujo y no todos tienen, asi que como siempre pido un poco de paciencia**_

_**agradecimientos al grupo de Face Ido, Ido & Beutiful Chaos... chicas son un amor y mi face que ya lo saben Sakura Gremory**_


	5. Elle Me Dit

_**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. ROWLING yo solo tome prestados los nombres**_

_**como podrán notar he cambiado a los padres de los protagonistas como los de otros personajes, solo usare sus nombres**_

**_Capitulo_**_** dedicado a Isis G, Raquel Y EL Grupo de Face IDO,DIO & Beutiful Chaos**_

_**Disculpen las Faltas de ortografía tratare de corregirlo en estos días **_

**Beautiful Chaos**

**Capitulo 5**

**Elle Me Dit**

* * *

><p><strong>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<strong>

Albus vio su reflejo, no había dormido en toda la noche con sumo cuidado arreglo su cabello, mientras su amigo lo observaba con mirada acusadora

— ¿Enserio? Solo una vez—Scorpius parecía entre preocupado y divertido —Sabes que Alice es mi casi hermana, pero debo preguntar ¿es tuyo?

Albus arreglo su corbata y por un momento se detuvo

—Debe serlo, no se lo pregunte; estaba tan impactado que no pregunte nada. Mira estoy por ir a tratar de hacer algo que jamás creí hacer

— ¿Realmente le pedirás trabajo a tu padre? creí que odiabas cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ser Auror

Albus suspiro resignado y vio a Scorpius

—Lo odio, pero si es mío debo hacerme responsable, no digo que me casare con ella, pero si debo poder pagar la leche o lo que coman los bebés.

Scorpius vio a su amigo con buenos ojos, si lograba sobrevivir a Frank quizá las cosas fueran bien. Además él tenía sus propios problemas existenciales en la vida

—Tu prima, Rosie tengo una duda. ¿Siempre me ha odiado?

Albus se congelo ante la mención de su prima, ¿acaso ellos habían tenido contacto después de la confusión de las fotos?

—Sí, siempre —Contesto Albus sin mirarlo — ¿Me veo bien?

—Claro—Scorpius levanto el pulgar en signo de aprobación luego vio a su amigo salir de la casa.

Scorpius pareció dudar y sintió que era una mentira, pero ¿por qué le diría una mentira sobre aquello? No tenía sentido mentir sobre eso, él era consciente que había cosas que había olvidado lo sabia gracias a las sesiones que tenia con Frank. Él había logrado hacer que recordara un poco aunque siempre eran imágenes borrosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Theodore Nott es escrupuloso en casi todo, menos con su coche, simplemente no logra entender muy bien ese aparato, de hecho no estaba seguro porque tenía uno. Vio su auto tenía un escrito dejado por alguien sobre el cristal trasero solicita:

«Lávame. El culo de un elefante está más limpio que yo», y sobre el cristal lateral: «No, no me laves; estoy dejando crecer el musgo para el pesebre de Navidad.» En el resto de la carrocería, apenas se ve el gris metalizado, de tanto polvo que la cubre. Una carpeta llena de folios resbala hacia delante y cae, desparramando su contenido sobre la alfombrilla del coche. Idéntica suerte corre una botella de plástico vacía, que se mete debajo del asiento y rueda peligrosamente cerca del pedal del embrague. Del cenicero rebosa una serie de envoltorios de caramelos que lo hacen parecer un arco iris. Que de bonito no tenía nada, Theodore suspiro y cerró la puerta del auto. En primera ¿Por qué tenía un Auto? El sabía bien que lo suyo eran las motos. De repente, un golpe seco procedente del porta equipajes llamo su atención. — Maldita sea, se ha roto, lo sabía. ¡Mierda! —Draco se burlaría de él cuando viera el estado de ese cacharro Muggle, entro a su casa acomodando los papeles que amenazaban con caerse de sus brazos.

—Lorcan ¿Quién rompió el auto?—Pregunto a su hijo lanzándole una mirada acusadora, Theo sabía muy bien que su hijo era aficionado de tomar las llaves sin su permiso

El chico se encogió de Hombros

— ¿Por qué me preguntas? Es Obvio que Lysander lo uso la última vez.

Theo conto hasta diez, sin duda comenzarían las acusaciones como siempre hacían cuando los descubría en alguna travesura

—Cuando vuelva quiero verlo limpio—Dijo de forma seria. Saliendo por la Red Flu de su casa, era más fácil llegar al trabajo de esa forma, aunque no funcionaba en los negocios del Mundo Muggle, ahí tenía que aparentar normalidad.

-.-.-.-.-.

Rose vio la foto con un poco de nostalgia, odiaba esos momentos donde le daba por recordar cosas del pasado, cosas que no debería recordar puesto que el maldito rubio no recordaba nada, o quizá nunca le había importado en absoluto nada de lo que había ocurrido con ellos en segundo grado, cuando la acosaba como si su vida dependiera de eso. No estaba segura porque lo hacía y no es que ella fuera indiferente sabia que él era atractivo, quizá un poco más que atractivo y aunque su padre siempre le decía que los Malfoy no eran personas de confianza había confiado en él.

— _¿Es que siempre harás lo que tu padre te diga?—Le había preguntado un día mientras la acorralaba en un pasillo. —Es tu vida Rosie y solo la vivirás una vez. —Con esas palabras se había ganado su confianza _

—Tonta de mi—Rose arrugo la fotografía, ella nunca lo había perdonado por eso. Mucho menos iba a dejar que — "alguien"— se olvidase de eso. Y con alguien se refería al idiota rubio llamado Scorpius, se arreglo para su trabajo, debía concentrarse en su futuro como escritora, no serviría mesas toda la vida, solo estaba pasando por una mala racha.

.

Scorpius resoplo cansado mientras veía como su asistente le hablaba sobre el trabajo

—Hubo un incidente en el Salón VVIP, una empleada invito a su amiga y algunos clientes se quejaron.

El chico vio el informe sobre ese pequeño incidente

—Córrela, la gente paga mucho para poder entrar a esa sala

—Pero señor ella ha estado aquí muchos años —su asistente lo vio preocupado

—Sera indemnizada, estar en esta silla es una gran responsabilidad, a veces tienes que tomar decisiones y no todas son agradables—Scorpius toco su frente comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza de forma terrible.

-.-.-.-.-.

Albus estaba nervioso las manos le sudaban. No tenía un plan solo estaba parado como idiota frente a la casa de Alice. Su única idea era pedir consejo de alguien imparcial que no lo juzgara, james estaba descartado, tomo el celular, el aparato que mas odiaba en el mundo por el sonido que hacía y porque siempre lo interrumpía en momentos inapropiados

Scorpius, estaba molesto tener que ser en jefe no era fácil, mucho menos cuando tienes la enorme responsabilidad de varias personas sobre tus hombros, comprendía un poco a su padre, seguro no había sido fácil hacer las cosas cuando era joven, mucho menos porque había renunciado a todo, a la herencia de la familia Malfoy, a la de la familia Black, ahora era un simple trabajador mas, mantenía su puesto de presidente por el trato que había hecho con su abuelo Lucius, estaba cansado, él tenía otros planes antes de asumir el hecho de ser un Malfoy. Al parecer sus abuelos se habían ablandado con ellos, pero no estaban de acuerdo con el matrimonio de sus padres, al menos no su abuelo, ya que su padre no podía entrar a la mansión Malfoy... Siempre había ido, su padre lo llevaba y lo dejaba en la reja, su abuela siempre lo tomaba en sus brazos pero no le dirigía la palabra a su padre, salvo para un Hola y decir la hora a la que podían recogerlos. Estaba bien, el sabia que las cosas podían mejorar si hacia su mejor esfuerzo, para sus abuelos aceptaran el hecho que él no era su padre y que nunca lo seria, era Malfoy pero sobre todo era una persona con pensamientos propios, escucho su celular sonar por quinta vez en el día

— ¿Qué? —pregunto contestando de mala gana

—Soy yo — Albus susurro —. Estas cosas funcionan en el mundo mágico, están muy bien hechas, estúpidos celulares

—Albus ¿Qué ocurre?

—Bueno estoy aquí en su casa, bueno no en su casa, frente a su casa. No sé que se supone que deba decir

Scorpius suspiro del otro lado del aparato, mientras fijaba su mirada en la puerta de su oficina.

—Te dije que no la dejaras ir, Al menos sabes si es tuyo. — Scorpius dijo susurrando sintiendo que Alice podía oírlo, lo cual era una locura pero solo para estar seguro lo mejor era susurrar— Ya sabes es tuyo

—Pues no sé, no le preguntare, no sé como preguntarle ¿Cómo se preguntan esas cosas?

— ¿Tengo cara de saberlo? Jamás me ha sucedido algo así. —Scorpius Volvió a susurrar— De acuerdo olvida eso, solo ve y arregla las cosas con ella, o trata de no ser tan tú

— ¿Tan yo?—Pregunto Albus.

—Sí, algo idiota ahora entra a esa casa y afronta la vida —Scorpius dijo con un ademan de mano como si Albus estuviera frente a él. —Se hombre —fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar, para ese momento su cabeza le dolía demasiado, pensó en Rose y sintió que el dolor se iba un poco, quizá esa era la respuesta le intrigaba porque estar con ella era igual a tomarse muchas pociones para el dolor. Si eso era, no estaba interesado en ella de forma romántica, solo quería su extraño poder de curación de migrañas. —Eres grande Scorpius—dijo con una sonrisa tonta por haber llegado a esa conclusión él solito

Albus Severus Potter toco la puerta, sentía su corazón latir rápido, imagino que Frank le abría la puerta y esto lo asusto mas

—Ah, eres tú —Hannah Longbottom lo abrazo —Albi qué bueno que llegaste, está arriba no hace más que llorar y maldecirme desde su habitación. « Albi»—La madre de Alice le había puesto ese apodo tan cursi desde que era niño— se que quizá no están destinados a estar juntos pero si hay una posibilidad de arreglar las cosas

—Lo intentare —Contesto Albus

Alice se enrollo en su cama cual bolita se tratara con las sabanas sobre ella

—Largo—Dijo cuando oye la puerta.

—Soy yo —Albus entro —Se que quizá no maneje las cosas bien, pero estaba sorprendido. Recuerdas que dijiste que podía dejar de escribir cartas, creí que ya no querías que lo hiciera—Albus hablo rápido

— ¿Por qué querría que dejaras de escribir?— Alice lo vio sorprendida

—No lo sé, es difícil comprender a las mujeres. — Albus temió por su vida. — Ahora vienes ocho meses después me dices que estas embarazada, debes admitir que fue como soltar una bomba, pero no te preocupes ya estoy trabajando en eso, conseguiré un trabajo y podremos casarnos

— ¿Casarnos? Escucha bien, al principio no sabía si lo tendría, lo pensé mucho y decidí hacerme cargo estuve trabajando en un bar hasta que Athena me encontró, ella me ayudo.

— ¿Que quieres que haga? No tengo opción... ¿Que se supone que haga? Dime la verdad ¿has estado tu sabes mientras no estabas aquí, con algún chico?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tú sí? —Alice lo vio

—Quizá pero te aseguro que no fue nada. No lo disfrute, te lo aseguro —Albus se acerco a ella. —Fue sin sentimientos. ¿Y tú?

— ¿Qué? ¡No!. ¡Espera! ¿Estas preguntando si es tuyo?—dijo con un tono indignado

—Claro que no

—Sí, eso hiciste dos veces, ¡Largo! —Alice lo vio molesta — ¡Largo!

— ¿Que quieres de mi? Me estoy esforzando, quiero hacer las cosas bien—Albus la vio tratando de encontrar algo que le dijera que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, una señal divina no le vendría mal

—Sí, porque no tienes Opción, porque según tu, es lo que debes hacer, realmente no quieres hacerlo porque esto arruino tu vida —Lo saco de su cuarto

—Espera, no puedo salir tú madre espera que lo arreglemos

—Pues que mal por ti

Albus sintió la puerta cerrándose frente a él.

«Estas jodido» Albus suspiro, en su vida había estado en una situación así, mucho menos pensar en tener que preguntarle a su padre si podía darle trabajo, los hechos eran que se había pasado la mitad de su vida diciendo lo mucho que odiaba el hecho que todos esperaran que siguiera los pasos de su padre, bueno algo era seguro su padre no había sido tan idiota de embarazar a su madre sin tener nada que ofrecerle, porque no tenía casa y no iba a vivir con sus padres toda la vida mucho menos llegar con un bebe y decirles —Oigan,¡ sorpresa! tuve un bebe porque no me protegí pero eso no es lo mejor, adivinen viviremos aquí— eso se oía patético,—Bien Albus concéntrate— se dijo palmeando su rostro mientras entraba en la Red Flu rumbo al ministerio.

Athena sonrió, seguro su hermano estaría sorprendido al igual que sus padres, iría a verlos en su "Escondite" sabía bien que estaban en Londres. "Informándose" no espiando a Scorp. Y sus pasos, o en su defecto su travesía hacia los recuerdos.

-.-.-.-.

Harry vio a su hijo frente a su escritorio, él chico parecía incomodo y un poco molesto

—Déjame ver si entendí, tu quieres trabajar aquí —Harry se cruzo de brazos. —Despues de decir que no querías saber nada de este trabajo.

—Lo sé, y lo sigo odiando ¿Crees que estoy aquí porque quiero?—Albus aflojo su corbata

— ¿Qué ocurrió? Quiero la verdad

—Alice, está embarazada

—Serás idiota—Harry lo vio serio—Bien te ayudare, pero comenzaras desde abajo, no creas que por ser mi hijo tendrás las cosas fáciles, este es un lugar donde la gente quiere estar, muchos estudian muchos años para poder entrar a este departamento, no lo convertirás en tu lugar de juegos.

—Lo entiendo

Harry sonrió, estaba molesto de sus tres hijos no creyó que Albus fuera el que hiciera algo irresponsable, aunque el chico tenía un historial un tanto cuestionable

— ¿Dónde vivirás? —Pregunto

Albus se removió incomodo ante la pregunta, primero no sabía donde viviría, puesto que no tenia casa propia quizá se podría quedar con Scorpius, volviendo a pensar en Alice quizá no sería buena idea que volviera con sus padres, despues de todo al parecer a las chicas no les gusta vivir con las suegras y aunque el amaba a su madre debía admitir que podía llegar a ser un poco mandona.

—Buscare un lugar

—Le diré a tu madre que seremos Abuelos—Harry pareció sorprendido por pronunciar esa palabras; sintió que esa palabra era como agua fría, él era muy joven para ser abuelo.

-.-.-.-.-.

5:00PM

Scorpius se encontraba en la cafetería como siempre, había logrado terminar los asuntos más importantes y había huido de una reunión aburrida, veía a Rose mientras trabajaba, la chica lo veía de vez en cuando y le lanzaba una mirada que bien podía haberlo matado en cualquier momento

—Bien—le dijo a una cliente — Tal vez sólo... le parece que me conoce. Tengo un nombre que suena familiar.

—Podría jurar que eres la misma chica que estuvo en esa fiesta de despedida de soltero

Scorpius se atraganto con la bebida es que acaso todos sabían su otro trabajo, ese trabajo no le gustaba para nada, ¿Qué clase de chica da besos a desconocidos? Bueno no a todos a él no lo había besado, aunque claro el no era desconocido

—Quizá solo te confundí —La señora le sonrió

—Creo que sí, — le dijo. Con mucho alivio. Porque ella se estaba yendo. Finalmente. Gracias a Dios. Pero su alivio duró poco. Porque un segundo después Scorpius estaba frente a ella

—Quiero un jugo —Dijo más como una orden. —Sin hielo, por favor no te demores soy alguien ocupado

Rose entorno los ojos y lo vio de forma acusadora, luego hizo algo que el chico no se esperaba, ella le hablo

—Eres millonario, seguro estas muy orgulloso de todo lo que tienes y es probable que quieras ser como tu padre. También se que no te gusta el jugo, prefieres el agua, como prefieres pasar las vacaciones en familia. Tu hermana y tu siempre peleaban por ser los mejores aunque ella nunca lograba ganarte en pociones, pero te ganaba en Quidditch, lo cual aun no superas porque aun traes la pulsera que ella te regalo con forma de Snitch dorada, ahora dime ¿Por qué estas realmente aquí?—Rose se arrepintió de haber dicho todo eso. Seguro ahora pensaría que ella tenía alguna clase de deseo oculto por él, lo cual estaba muy alejado de la verdad, lo único que ella quería era tenerlo lejos, muy lejos de su persona.

— ¿Te enteraste que Alice volvió?—Scorpius pregunto clavando sus ojos color marrón, el color del día de sus lentillas en ella

—Lo sé, es de locos ella y Al, uno no lo creería—Rose bajo la guardia unos segundos

—Te diré algo Rose, soy rico como has dicho, tengo tiempo de sobra, me interesas así que te seguiré a donde vayas, quizá puedas decir que estoy loco, lo cual podría ser cierto, pero eres un enigma para mi, quiero descubrir porque me atraes, una vez lo sepa saldré de tu vida, no tengo nada mejor que hacer que eso, es mi proyecto personal… lo repetiré, soy apuesto, millonario y con mucho tiempo para poder seguirte, y claro muchos abogados solo por si piensas demandarme por acoso.—Scorpius le sonrió con arrogancia digna de alguien de su status social

—Tú no eres millonario, es tu padre, a simples rasgos eres un niño que vive del dinero de su familia—Contra ataco Rose dejando a Scorpius sin argumentos «Rose 1 Rubio molesto 0» Rose anoto mentalmente su marcador y luego levanto los pulgares y hizo un baile de la victoria.

Scorpius la vio, estaba bailando y estaba casi seguro que había anotado un marcador mental, es que la cara de ella lo decía todo y lo peor era que si había perdido ese pequeño encuentro y ahora ella festejaba con los pulgares arriba como si hubiera anotado Gryffindor contra Slytherin en un partido de Quidditch

— ¡Oye chico!—La dueña del lugar se acerco a Scorpius—Llegas tarde

— ¿Qué? No en realidad no…—Scorpius iba a decir más cosas, como que no trabajaría ahí de nuevo, no estaba loco, pero la risa de Rose hirió su ego —Claro, cualquiera puede servir bebidas

— ¡Oye!—Espeto ella y le dirigió su peor mirada de odio reprimido

—Maldad: tu nombre es Rose—Scorpius le susurro con una sonrisa y se puso un uniforme de camarero —Cualquiera puede servir comida

-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione veía el horrendo bigote falso de Draco, tenía ganas de lanzarle algún hechizo y deshacerse de ese horrendo accesorio que en primer lugar era feo.

Draco se inclino y le dio un beso

—Draco—Hermione trato de sonar molesta—No te besare mientras esa cosa este en tu rostro—Señalo el bigote. —Es como besar una ardilla peluda

—Una ardilla sexy—Corrigió rápido Draco

—No, solo una ardilla, no hay nada de sexy en ese horrendo bigote, quítatelo además es ridículo, cualquiera te reconocería a distancia.

—Dijiste que era lindo cuando lo compre, no me lo quitare me hace ver más maduro

— ¿Maduro? ¿Eres una fruta? Además ¿Para qué quieres verte más maduro? Draco tenemos cuarenta años, creo que somos lo suficiente maduros

—No lo entenderías —Draco defendió su argumento

Hermione resoplo molesta, entonces se percato que quizá Draco había entrado a la atapa de negación de la edad, pensándolo bien le pasa a todos los hombres al llegar a los cuarenta, es igual que las mujeres, solo que los hombres tienden a hacer cosas para verse jóvenes, como comprarse una moto y andar con niñas que podrían ser sus hijas, al parecer el bigote era el inicio de la temible Andropausia, se estremeció en pensar los meses que le esperaban o quizá años mientras quizá ella entrara en su propio infierno llamado menopausia.. Sin duda hacerse adulto no era tan divertido como ella había creído cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts.

—Dime que no estas planeando jugar Quidditch de nuevo

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? He estado hablando con Potter y ambos decidimos comenzar a practicarlo, además Krum lo hace

—Viktor, fue un jugador profesional de Quidditch claro que lo hace, está en forma ¿No lo has visto? Tiene músculos donde no debería haber, si juegas contra él. Luego te dolerá el cuerpo, tú y Harry están un poco locos

— ¿De qué hablas mujer? Si nosotros aun estamos jóvenes, podemos soportar jugar contra Krum o contra cualquiera de esos niños que estudian con nuestras hijas

—Merlín apiádate de mí —Hermione levanto su mirada al techo en busca de un poco de consuelo, se había hecho un breve resumen de lo que ocurría exactamente, el Bigote se quedaría un buen tiempo, como una ardilla nada sexy pegada al rostro de su esposo, cuando era más fácil que se dejara la barba sin necesidad de ese artículo para fiestas, pero al parecer su barba lo hacía lucir de su edad y el bigote al ser para fiestas era divertido y Snape se apiadara de ella, lo divertido era lo que estaba de moda hasta donde sabían. Solo esperaba que Draco la soportara cuando entrara en la menopausia.

.-.-.-.-.

Athena escuchaba a Alice mientras la chica despotricaba en contra del padre de su hijo no nacido

— ¿Qué dijo exactamente?

—Que nos casaríamos, algo de hacer las cosas bien y que no tenia opción

—Uhh—Athena puso cara de sorpresa—.Las peores palabras jamás pronunciadas por un chico

—Yo no sere quien se interponga en su camino —Alice agito sus manos y Athena se cubrió

—Lo entiendo, no quieres que el sienta que debe hacerlo, pero tampoco puedes ignorar el hecho que es suyo, lo que me regresa a una pregunta que me está matando—Athena levanto las manos y las dejo caer de golpe contra la cama— ¿Por qué no mi hermano? ¿Qué tiene de malo Scorp? Es rico, apuesto y te quiere mucho y hasta donde yo sabía tú lo querías y no precisamente como amigos, lo sé porque lo veías con ojos de lujuria desbordada

— ¿Lujuria desbordada?—Alice pregunto confundida. —Aunque fuera verdad y no digo que lo sea... Scorp jamás me vio de la misma manera, para él soy su hermana, algo como su trilliza perdida

—Es porque mi hermano es algo idiota cuando se trata de cosas importantes, como lo del accidente, se volvió muy…—Athena no lograba encontrar una palabra que describiera a su hermano

— ¿Amable, lindo, un Amor?—Alice arrojo una almohada a su amiga—Scorpius siempre ha sido así, el accidente solo hizo que olvidara que James y Al, lo molestaban

—Y a Rose—dijo bajo Athena —Olvido a Rose

—No lo digas, me siento fatal cuando pienso en eso. Es decir ella piensa que el solo jugó con ella—Alice se acomodo en la cama.

Athena suspiro

— ¿Por eso no hiciste nada por acercarte a mi hermano?

—No fue eso, la verdad es que yo estaba feliz cuando Frank me conto las cosas, quizá tendría una oportunidad con Scorp. Fue lo que pensé en ese momento, éramos unos niños que solo queríamos divertirnos, pero descubrí que él nunca me vio como la veía a ella. Y después me dio pena decírselo a Rose ¿Qué le diría exactamente? ¿Qué trate de ligarme al chico con el que salía? Eso me volvería oficialmente una zorra

—Eso tiene toda la maldita lógica del mundo. —Athena la vio y luego ambas sonrieron

—Sí, lo dice la chica embarazada —Alice señalo su vientre. — Con un Ex que no ayuda mucho en todo esto

—Tranquila los hombres maduran más lento que las chicas, Albi hará las cosas bien solo ten paciencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Scorpius rompió siete de cada diez vasos que tocaban sus manos

—Dime, ¿Cual es el problema? —le dijo a Rose cuando estuvieron solos —Tienes cara de haberte quedado pillado, o estás drogado o eres alegre—Dijo ella, tratando de encontrar en el rostro de Scorpius algún rasgo de hipocresía o algo que le dijera ¿Por qué volvía a estar detrás de ella?— **Pourquoi tu gâches ta vie?**

—Que miedo me das cuando me hablas en francés, en otras chicas en sexy pero en ti no queda, créeme pareces una chica neurótica gritando y parloteando

— ¿Cómo dices? ¡No! ¡Claro que no!—Rose le grito casi regañándolo

—Estás derramando agua —indicó Scorpius, cuyos ojos se desplazaban a toda velocidad entre el ofensivo vaso y el suelo de losetas blancas—.Por favor, tesoro, ¿te importa prestar más atención a tu trabajo?

— ¿Qué me dices del tuyo? ¿No deberías estar lejos de aquí, muy lejos viviendo del dinero de tus padres?

—Este es un trabajo mejor —dijo él—. Un trabajo lucrativo. Muy lucrativo.

—Pero… ¿para qué necesitas dos trabajos? —mirando hacia atrás, saltaba a la vista que no se estaba enterando de nada. Pero es que le estaban lanzando bombas masivas de información.

—No necesito dos trabajos —repuso él muy despacio—. Por eso estoy aquí, te lo dije tengo tiempo suficiente para seguirte a donde vayas hasta que descubra cual es mi obsesión por tu cabello, después de eso me iré de tu vida, no tengo ningún interés romántico, pero piénsalo así, puedes presumir que estoy interesado en ti ¿No es lo que le gusta a las chicas?

El cerebro de Rose se negaba a procesar semejante información.

— ¿Me preguntaste si me gustaría presumirte o hablar de ti con las demás personas? La respuesta es «no». No me gustaría.

Scorpius volvió a verla de forma extraña, esa chica estaba mal, muy mal ¿Qué clase de chica no quiere presumir que un chico está detrás de ella? Acaso su encanto no funcionaba con pelirrojas con tendencias a gritar demasiado o era que era un Gen Weasley, debería averiguar eso pronto si quería determinar lo que hacía que buscara a Rose

—Basta de Charlas, tienen un Catering mañana en la noche los quiero a ambos

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su mejilla de Scorpius y tragó saliva convulsivamente dos veces.

—De mesero —dijo Rose—. No es peligroso. Ni siquiera puedes anular tu tarjeta de la biblioteca de la escuela. No será la gran cosa—Rose se encogió de Hombros

Scorpius la miró y tragó saliva de nuevo.

—Tienes muy mal genio —dijo—. Puedes llegar a ser muy exigente. —Scorpius la acuso

—Bien —dijo ella risueña—, entonces vamos a ver si localizamos a alguien más razonable. Que tu y así dejas este lugar y al fin dejo de ver el color de tu cabello ¿Por qué lo pintaste? ¿Quieres ser Ted?

Scorpius Apretó la mandíbula como un hombre ante un pelotón de fusilamiento y negó con la cabeza.

—Jamás lo entenderías —Contesto el chico y sintiéndose derrotado nuevamente dejo la bandeja que sostenía y se quito el delantal.—Sabes Weasley a veces solo hablas de cosas que no sabes ¿Yo queriendo ser como Ted? —dicho esto salió molesto del lugar

**Tres cosas que Scorpius Malfoy Odia**

**-Que lo comparen con cualquier persona de su familia**

**-Que lo juzguen si conocerlo**

**Pero la más importante Scorpius Odiaba que Rose Weasley lo dejara sin argumentos para defenderse.**

* * *

><p>Hola ^^ Bueno aqui actualizando espero les guste la Historia..Agradezco muchos sus comentarios realmente me han motivado mucho son muy amables


	6. Como no pensar en eso

**_**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. ROWLING yo solo tome prestados los nombres**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Chaos<strong>

**Capitulo 6**

**Como no pensar en "eso"**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Rose tenía un ataque de pánico desde la noche anterior así que cuando Lily la visito no dudo ni un segundo en contarle todo…Entre llanto y mocos Lily solo lograba asentir y rara vez entendía algo de lo que Rose articulaba

—No se Rose... Podrías—Lily quería que dejara de lloran entonces Rose se limpio la nariz y la vio, Lily sintió un escalofrió viendo ese aspecto parecía un personaje de terror o una Banshee

—Deja de llorar —se regañó Rose en voz alta—. Tú tienes la culpa de lo que ha pasado. —Se dijo gritado al aire, —Tu estúpido rubio idiota— Rose quito de su mente las imágenes de Scorpius, el maldito rubio se veía bien incluso con traje de mesero, y no es que ella sintiera algo por él. Salvo quizá repulsión, no era masoquista como para volver a entrar al pozo en el que la había dejado, quizá era tonto y eran niños, pero ella si se había enamorado de él. Pero bien se lo decía su padre —_**Todo es culpa de los Malfoy, siempre usan a las personas **_—eso le decía su padre. Entonces recordó el incidente de con la cremallera de Scorpius y como lo había notado «Empuja, sube» esas no eran las mejores frases para estar en su mente, menos si asociaba eso a Scorpius. —Eso fue patético—le dijo a su prima. — Créeme prácticamente mi cuerpo respondió a él y no estaba haciendo nada, solo sirviendo comida ¿Qué clase de pervertida soy?

—Para de entrar en pánico. —Lily rodó los ojos mientras hablaba. Lo hacía todo el tiempo, en realidad, siempre lo hacía y Rose era incapaz de averiguar cuando estaba siendo sincera o sarcástica. — Claro que no pasa nada contigo

— ¡Cállate! Sé que estás mintiendo.

—No lo estoy. —Su voz aún tenía ese tono complaciente que no podía retocar la mente de Rose. —Solo eres romántica

"romántica." Rose Personalmente pensaba que realmente quería continuar más allá de las líneas de lo ingenuo, lo tonto y lo inútil.

—Solo tienes que mostrarles lo que tienes a Scorpius

Ahora eso sonaba semi sincero así que Rose dudosamente pregunto:

— ¿Qué he de tener? —Pregunto bajo, solo para que Lily se apiadara de ella y morase más en sus buenos puntos que en los malos.

—Que buscas enamorarte realmente, no solo estar con alguien; eso es lo que tu querida prima tienes a tu favor.

Rose recordó a su padre y las miles de veces que le advirtió constantemente, como el "miembro" de los hombres podía terminar literalmente rompiendo el himen y enviar a una chica a San Mungo si no estaba "lista" para el verdadero amor. Rose puso cara pensativa sobre lo que ella entendía por sexo y todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Parecía una Idea loca que vale la pena, considerando que nunca había pensado en sexo en tales términos gráficos. De hecho, el único sexo que alguna vez había visto en su vida fue el de una película Muggle llamada Amanecer y la única parte explicita fue cuando Edward rompió el cabecero de la cama en pedazos. Todo el tiempo, había continuado pensando, si sus manos pudiesen hacer eso, ¿qué haría él… bueno… ya saben?, ¿Era eso incluso algo bueno? Y Claro en el único Edward que ella pensaba haciendo eso con ella, era Ted quien al parecer ya lo hacía con su prima, con la cual se casaría Pronto.

Sintiendo como si tuviera algo que decir sobre _**Mr. Demasiado-Sexy-Para-Ser-Verdad**_. Alias Scorpius Malfoy. Rose solo pudo decir:

—Es un Idiota

Lily se presionó los labios, y cuando hacía eso parecía más una profesora, gracias a la blusa abotonada que traia

—Bueno, podría ser más mayor que muchos de los aspirantes a entrar en nivel… de ¿Cortejo?—Pregunto Lily extrañada por usar esa palabra.

Rose hizo una mueca, no es que Scorpius la estuviera "Cortejando" más bien era acoso descarado.

— ¿Porque hablaba de esos temas con tu prima menor?—Pregunto Lily

Rose parecía sorprendida por esa pregunta, era cierto no tenia porque hablar con su pequeña prima de esos asuntos, pero como siempre sufría de esa necesidad de soltar lo que sentía cuando tendía a estar bajo mucha presión, Su pequeño hermano había sufrido más de una vez esos ataques cuando hacían alguna travesura y su padre les lanzaba una mirada seria, ella simplemente no podía guardarse las cosas, pero ella tenía una buena defensa, su abuela Molly lograba que cualquiera en su familia dijera lo que ocultaba solo cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Estás bien con la noticia de la boda de Victoire? —Lily cambio el tema al notar la mirada de Rose.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no, el se casa —Rose suspiro frustrada, su amor platónico e imposible se casaría con su prima, la prima a la que mas envidia tenia, porque Victoire era toda gracia y elegancia, de hecho todas las hijas de su Tío Bill eran muy bellas, seguro era por los genes de su esposa Fleur, esa mujer era muy hermosa.

— ¿Entonces Scorpius trabajo de mesero? Lo que no entiendo es porque haría algo así, es rico y el viejo Black lo obligo a trabajar en el negocio familiar, aunque claro siempre recordándole su origen, no entiendo el afán de los Black por el linaje, Scorpius es una buena persona, puede ser irritante a veces y créeme lo sé, antes estaba todo el día metido en mi casa con James hablando de Quidditch y cosas sin sentido, pero eso no le importa a ese anciano, lo trata igual que a Ted. Se podría decir que le exige más. Ted tiene suerte que no lo tome en cuenta, debe ser difícil para Scorpius soportar todo eso, cuando él tenía otros planes.

Rose se sorprendió por esa confesión, ella siempre creyó que Scorpius era todo un niño mimado, siempre comportándose con una arrogancia y viendo a las personas como si no importara nada más que él. Lo cierto era que la mitad de la escuela quería ser como él, siempre había escuchado lo grandioso que debía ser alguien como Scorpius Malfoy, y el siempre mostraba un desprecio por las personas y aunque la mayoría de las personas tenían miedo a acercarse a él sin sentirse menos, parecía que era alguien amable; eso sin duda era algo extraño. Sobre todo por la forma en que se había obsesionado con ella y después solo la había dejado con el corazón roto y actuando como si nunca hubiera pasado. Pero Alice siempre le decía que él era lo máximo y Athena no era desagradable incluso eran amigas. Eran las tres chicas de Gryffindor.

Aunque eran demasiados primos Weasley muchos tenían sus propios asuntos y muy poco hablaban salvo en las reuniones. De todos sus primos solo Molly, Fred. Louis, Dominique, Roxanne, y los Potter eran los únicos con los que mantenía un contacto íntimo, incluso los gemelos Nott eran amables con ella. Y todos decían que Scorpius Malfoy era una persona agradable. Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué él se esforzaba en aparentar lo contrario?

—Rose deberías hablar con tu padre, el otro día fue a la casa parecía preocupado... Al menos dile que estas bien

—Lo hare —Contesto Rose—Pero si me dice algo sobre cómo llevar mi vida o hace algo como una cita a ciegas, no sé si pueda controlarme

—Algún día dejaras de ser tan cabeza dura. — dijo Lily soltando un suspiro

**Cinco cosas que Rose Odia cuando habla con Lily **

_**5.-Que sea más razonable que ella**_

_**4.-Que siempre termine siendo ella la que le de consejos**_

_**3.-Que le diga Cabeza Dura**_

_**2.- Que guarde secretos **_

_**Pero lo que más odia de hablar con Lily es que su prima siempre termina teniendo razón**_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hugo Weasley vio su reflejo acomodo su cabello y bajo a desayunar.

Su padre parecía molesto desde que su hermana Rosie había decidido que debía independizarse, Hugo suspiro lo único que quería era salir rápido, Fred lo esperaba irían al callejón Diagon, su primo lo acompañaría a comprar lo necesario para su regreso a la escuela, a veces sentía que su hermana le había quitado un poco de su preciada libertad al haberse ido, el hecho era que su padre lo vigilaba como si el también planeara dejarlo en algún momento, cosa que no estaba ni remotamente cerca.

— ¿Saldrás?—Pregunto Ron sirviéndole el desayuno

Hugo asintió

—Fred me acompañara, luego iremos con Victoire y Molly, quieren que veamos lo de la boda, aunque eso debería hacerlo Teddy. —Hugo se encogió de hombros

—Él está muy ocupado, su jefe lo tiene haciendo turnos dobles y claro Albus comenzara a trabajar en mi departamento —Ron comento comiendo

— ¿Albus? Creí que no estaba de acuerdo con eso de ser Auror

—Sí, Harry los deja hacer lo que quiera, pero no tolerare que quiera usar el lugar como otro de sus lugares de relajación.

Hugo no dijo nada, sabía que el tema de su tío era algo delicado y no le agradaba mucho su primo Albus

—Bueno yo no sé mucho de ellos, hace tiempo que no hablamos

Ron dedico una sonrisa un poco forzada a su hijo

—Apresúrate, o tu primo se enojara

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-<p>

Draco veía serio a Hermione, sabía que le ocultaba algo y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho que decidiera comenzar a practicar Quidditch, podía ver en la mirada de su esposa información importante.

—No te lo diré —Dijo Hermione sin apartar la mirada de los documentos que tenia. — No es nuestro asunto Es algo de nuestro hijo, y creo que no debemos olvidar que es un chico que sabe cuidarse solo, lo hemos educado bien.

Draco sospecho lo peor, lo sabía, bueno en realidad no sabía nada pero lo intuía como padre. Todo era culpa de la hija de Zabini por no haber podido enamorar a su hijo, quizá ahora atravesaba eso que había leído un día en la sala de espera de un hospital Muggle sobre la sexualidad de los jóvenes, su pobre hijo seguro atravesaba esa etapa, él debía estar ahí y mostrarle que lo apoyaba aunque decidiera que lo suyo era su mismo sexo

—Amor, ¿que estas imaginando? —. Preguntó Hermione al ver a su esposo hacer caras extrañas dignas de él cuando asistían a la escuela, Draco solo hacia esas extrañas caras cuando tramaba algo o pensaba en algo demasiado fantasioso.

— Lo sabía, esas chicas no supieron conquistarlo y ahora está confundido, Pero como su padre lo apoyo en esto

Hermione simplemente se estremeció, la paternidad había vuelto muy fatalista a su esposo

— Draco, Scorpius no es gay, si eso es lo que tu macabra mente esta imaginando.

—Todo cobra sentido, jamás ha tenido novia, nunca ha llevado a una chica a la casa salvo Alice y recuerda que rechazo olímpicamente a La hija de Blaise, la cual no es fea. Se junta mucho con los chicos, piénsalo está rodeado de los hijos de Potter y Theo, todos son chicos—Draco hablo moviendo las manos como si pudiera describir la situación con tales movimientos.

—No es gay— repitió Hermione — Solo está enamorado, y siguiendo los genes Malfoy de la familia actúa como tonto, nuestro pobre hijo heredó eso de ti

— ¿Enamorado? Espera… yo no actúe jamás así

— Mejor no hablamos de eso, y si enamorado. —Contesto Hermione

Draco suspiro aliviado, realmente no le hubiera importaba que su hijo fuera Gay. Pero eso aliviaba una preocupación. Draco sabía que sus hijos ya eran mayores, Lira y Cygnus tenían diecisiete años, pronto querrían irse de la casa y solo se quedaría con su pequeña Diana a la cual no soltaría hasta lo treinta, de hecho pensando prácticamente no quería suponer que sus princesas un día se fueran. Pero a él le gustaba una casa con niños así que su única opción era ser abuelo pronto y no precisamente de Athena, simplemente ningún chico la merecía a sí que su única esperanza era Scorpius y no es que él estuviera impaciente por que su hijo poblara el mundo con los genes Malfoy. Pero sería agradable tener algún pequeño con quien compartir su sabiduría.

—Parece que Harry será abuelo—Dijo Hermione descuidadamente—Neville está molesto

—Pues debería mira que... ¿Espera que? ¿Potter será abuelo antes que yo? Las chicas están ciegas ¿Qué tiene de malo nuestro hijo?

Hermione simplemente lo vio sin poder creer que aun existiera esa rivalidad entre su esposo y Harry, al parecer no solo se resumía a quien era mejor en Quidditch cosa obvia, Harry le ganaba por mucho, aunque Draco siempre había sido mejor en pociones y en las clases en general, pero los duelos eso era otro asuntos los dos eran buenos pero Draco no superaba el hecho de que Harry le ganara en eso también, al parecer su rivalidad iba mas allá de eso, ahora era sobre quien seria abuelo primero.. Sonrió por la ironía, puesto que ninguna mujer quiere ser abuela tan joven. Hermione compadecía a Ginny. Seguro no estaba feliz con la noticia

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.<p>

Scorpius lo sabia había sido mala idea asistir a ese estúpido Catering pero debía admitir que ver cómo era la vida de la gente normal que no disponía de un sueldo con muchos ceros enfrente lo habían hecho sentir útil, más de lo que se sentía sentado en su elegante oficina. Toco el puente de su nariz mientras luchaba contra el sueño que amenazaba con ganarle. Lentamente sintió como todo el aire se volvía más pesado y antes de darse cuenta tenía los ojos cerrados, fue cuando sintió la neblina que lleva al subconsciente de los sueño. Los cuales no fueron muy placenteros sin la necesidad de una molesta voz que le dijera que su pequeño descanso había terminado.

Athena entro al despacho con suma elegancia, cualquiera podía distinguir que era una chica de clase social, su porte al caminar hasta su cabello todo en ella irradiaba sensualidad y poder, curvo sus labios en una sonrisa cuando vio a su hermano, realmente no pensaba que fuera verdad que había teñido su cabello, sin duda debía sentirse muy presionado, seguro el Anciano Abraxas había tenido mucho que ver y quizá Edward había influido un poco. Ella se reusaba a llamarlo "Ted" o "Teddy" después de tantos años, el chico solo los había tratado con fría indiferencia a pesar de que ellos no eran culpables de nada, Edward simplemente había decidido odiarlos por ser sobrinos de Bellatrix, pues mala suerte para él, odiar a la familia nunca es bueno sobre todo porque, él seguía siendo miembro de su familia. Se acerco a su hermano y con un gesto travieso decidió que lo mejor era apurar las cosas, quería mucho a Alice daba igual si no sentía mucho agrado por Albus o si su cuerpo se derretía por James Potter. Lo importante era Alice no sus sentimientos por algún chico.

Tal como había indicado su involuntario viaje al país de los sueños, ya estaba sometido a bastante presión sin una hermana alborotada, pero al cabo de pocos minutos, su pequeño oasis de paz saltó en pedazos de nuevo, esta vez por culpa de Athena quien entró en tromba en su despacho, como perseguida por abejas asesinas.

—Vámonos —rugió.

— ¿Adónde? —Scorpius abrió los ojos aun adormilado — ¿Adonde vamos?—inquirió una pregunta muy razonable, pensó, pero fue como si le hubiera pedido que se afeitara la cabeza y se la pintara de azul. Athena simplemente lo tomo de la mano obligándolo a levantarse de su cómodo asiento

— ¡Ponte en marcha y vámonos! —le ordenó, así que la siguió hasta el aparcamiento y entro en su coche.—Juro por Dios —bramó, mientras se abría paso entre el tráfico— que nunca había visto a Alice tan cabreada. ¡Y ahora es por mi culpa! —Golpeó el claxon para subrayar sus palabras y adelantó a una furgoneta que llevaba pintado Amor y paz en el costado—. Todo porque le dije que «Albi» tenía derecho de saber la verdad y el muy capullo no sabe qué hacer

—Bien, Athena—dijo Scorpius, con toda la calma que pudo reunir—, estoy seguro de Al, arreglara las cosas

—Ya puedes jurarlo —aseveró, y esquivó por poco a un hombre gordo en bicicleta, cargado con enormes sacos llenos de chatarra—. Porque voy a castrar al hijo de puta, y después crucificaré al bastardo como no lo haga.

Scorpius Dejo de intentar calmarla. Al parecer, su querida hermana demente, al igual que Frank, se había aferrado a la idea de matar a su amigo si no arreglaba las cosas

—Bueno, de acuerdo —dijo—. ¿Y qué planeas hacer?

—Amarrar al bastardo hasta que diga algo coherente y no solo la sarta de idioteces que ha dicho.

—Ahh—Dijo Scorpius mientras se aferraba al asiento —. Quizá fue mi culpa fui yo quien le pregunto si era suyo.

Scorpius sintió como se detenía el auto con un rechinido de llantas ¿Por qué no simplemente habían ido con magia? Ahora podía notar la expresión de su hermana, sus ojos grises como el mercurio lo estaban taladrando con una mirada de acusación y quizá reproche

— ¿Pero a ti que te pasa? ¿Es que el tinte te afecto las pocas neuronas que aun te quedan?

—Lo sé—dijo Scorpius —Ahora arranca el maldito auto que estas logrando llamar la atención

— ¿Y? —Pregunto con una sonrisa, la sonrisa que hacia cuando planeaba hacer algo no muy bueno.

Scorpius trago pesado ¿Cómo podía intimidarlo de esa forma su hermana menor?

— ¿Por qué siempre haces esto? —Pregunto Scorpius molesto, — ¿Por qué siempre tienes que actuar de forma impulsiva?

— ¿Por qué? Realmente no vamos a tener esta conversación ahora, no todo gira en torno a ti, ¿Qué esperabas? Siempre has sido tan tú —dijo ella sin poder encontrar algún adjetivo para describir a su hermano —Haciendo las cosas bien, uno de los dos tenía que comportarse como alguien normal y seamos sinceros eres demasiado ingenuo como para hacer lo necesario por la familia, porque tu estas preocupado salvando el jodido mundo de tus amigos que no ves a nadie más, ¿Quieres saber porque soy así? Bien, es porque tú no me dejaste nada... Siempre fuiste tú. Todo el tiempo la mirada estaba sobre ti, ¿sabes cómo te envidia la gente, lo que significa ser nosotros, lo que significa nuestro apellido?

Scorpius sabía que si ella seguía hablando diría algo, algo que él no había querido escuchar pero que era tan cierto, que solo pensarlo lo hacía sentir sucio porque era verdad.

—Te da pena nuestro apellido, por eso lo de teñir tu cabello, pero aun así quieres disfrutar de los beneficios que conlleven el apellido Malfoy, el dinero, lo que supone que tienes… Tu simplemente odias lo que eres, por eso es que alejas a Papá tanto, porque ves tu rostro y lo único que ves es la copia de Draco Malfoy por qué fue lo que siempre te dijeron, dices que quieres ser tu, pero no haces nada por lograrlo, es mas fácil solo fingir que todo está bien, que nosotros somos el problema.

Scorpius vio una lagrima en el rostro de su hermana él jamás la había visto llorar «Los Malfoy no lloran» era lo que su abuelo Lucius le decía, jamás había visto a su hermana llorar ni cuando James se había burlado de ella en quinto año. Ese día él no hizo nada porque ella se había encargado de mandar a la enfermería a su amigo «Amigo» esa palabra hizo que se mareara

—Ahora si ya terminaste tu drama, podemos volver con Alice—Athena lo vio con el ceño fruncido—No todo es sobre ti.

Scorpius dejo de intentar encontrar alguna palabra para negar lo que había dicho su hermana porque simplemente no había encontrado ninguna. Prefería no pensar en eso, era mal fácil de esa forma.

—Bueno, de acuerdo, matemos a Albus —dijo el chico —. ¿Y dónde vamos a hacer eso?

—No tengo ni jodida idea, por cierto ¿Estas detrás de Rose?

Scorpius Malfoy sintió todo cuerpo estremecer ante ese comentario, sobre todo la habilidad de su hermana de estar enterada de todo

—No—dijo rápido, con cara de indiferencia—No ando "Tras ella" ni nada romántico ¿Cómo sabes estas cosas?

Athena sonó el claxon al rebasar un camión haciendo que de nuevo Scorpius temiera por su vida. —No lo sabía, solo me pareció extraño tu cara mientras dormías y que dijeras Rose

—Pues, no hay nada romántico y aunque lo hubiera que no es el caso—Recalco Scorpius— no tendría nada de malo ¿O sí? Pero no hay nada de eso

—Lo he pillado, ya deja de hablar… Hablas demasiado —Athena detuvo el auto frente a la casa —Bien tu lo detienes y yo lo mato

Scorpius asintió

—Deberíamos hacer cosas juntos, más seguido ya sabes planear asesinatos —Athena sonrió

—Como eso se da también en la familia —Scorpius dijo molesto.

Sabía porque había hecho ese comentario, era verdad había estado fingiendo gran parte de su vida que no le afectaban las cosas pero no era así, de nuevo la migraña volvía, de repente no sentía ese aprecio tan especial por Albus y James... Era como un Color rosa que nublaba la visión de sus recuerdos

—_**Te atraparemos Malfoy, tu padre era un cobarde **_

Scorpius escucho esas voces demasiado familiares... «Por favor no piense, por favor no pienses» repitió mentalmente rápido mientras seguía a su hermana

.

Alice vio a Albus, esta vez su padre casi la había obligado a ver al chico, Su padre podía ser muy amable y parecer una persona muy tranquila. Pero cuando se enojaba dejaba de ser el Profesor Longbottom adorable y que todos querían en clase de Herbologia. Se Volvía Un padre estricto y la había estado viendo de forma seria desde que había vuelto.

— ¿Dirás algo?—Pregunto Alice cuando estuvo a solas con Albus –O simplemente me veras todo el día

—Primero, déjame hablar bien, sabes que no se me da muy bien hablar como a James o Scorpius soy más del chico tímido... Recuerdas como te perseguía y tú siempre estaban con Athena… —Albus carraspeo anta la mención de su prima— Y Rose, siempre en manada las tres, pase un mes pensando lo que te diría y todo lo que Salió de mi boca esa vez fue: _**Hola**_

— ¿Un mes?—Pregunto Alice, ella sabía que Albus era alguien tímido en ciertas ocasiones, principalmente con las chicas, era más fácil para el perseguir a Scorpius por toda la escuela. —Pues que rápido me quitaste la ropa

—Merlín —dijo Albus—. ¿Podemos concentrarnos en esto, por favor? No sé qué es lo que piensas con tus locas hormonas de embarazada, solo digo que lo intentemos. Quiero ser el padre hacerme cargo de todo, estar ahí con el bebe.

Alice asintió, Albus tenía un argumento a su favor, como odiaba la buena educación que sus padres le habían dado y sobre las segundas oportunidades, aunque Albus técnicamente no había hecho nada malo, y entonces sucedió lo peor

— ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¡Oh Merlín! Nacerá ahora ¿Lo hará?

Alice asintió y lo fulmino con la mirada al mismo tiempo.

-.-.-.-.

Athena ingreso cual policía a la casa

—No, No ¿Ya? —dijo emocionada

Scorpius tallo su cabeza, mientras conservaba la calma, parecía que ninguno sabía lo que se debe hacer. —Podríamos ir a San Mungo —dijo logrando que todos lo vieran y se calmaran «Inútiles» susurro

* * *

><p>Cuando Rose llego a San Mungo se encontró con la mirada curiosa de Scorpius, y es que simplemente parecía que se volvía mas agradable en una forma retorcida<p>

— ¿Por qué la llamaste? —Pregunto Scorpius a su hermana

— ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Rose ignoro al chico y se dirigió al otro extremo de la sala de espera.

—Rosie luces…No sé como luces—Scorpius susurro con una sonrisa—Bajas mi status social, cuando te vistes así, la gente se burlara de mi si nos ven muy cerca, piensa un poco en cómo me siento yo, después de todo te estoy acosando

Rose pareció sorprenderse por esas palabras y entonces se percato que su cabello estaba alborotado y seguro su ropa estaba toda mal combinada, pero había salido corriendo sin fijarse en lo que usaba

—Idiota —le contesto y giro su rostro

Scorpius sonrió por la forma en que le había contestado, después de todo había puesto mucho esfuerzo en acercarse a ella.

Athena negó y vio llegar a James, su cabello alborotado y aun con su traje de Quidditch la hicieron sentir incomoda.

Los gemelos Nott aparecieron con un ramo de rosas y un letrero

**Felicidades por volver a ser sexy **

—No tienen tacto —Aseguro Athena con una sonrisa

Ambos le sonrieron

—Bien pudiste decirnos que volviste, nos privas de una fiesta —Lysander la abrazo —Eso es cruel

—Habrá fiesta —contesto Athena

.

Poco a poco fueron llegando todos sus amigos solo una pequeña parte del clan Weasley y los padres de Albus el profesor Neville parecía nervioso y molesto todo un mar de emociones se podía respirar en el lugar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Athena vio a sus padres al otro extremo del lugar detrás de unos periódicos, parecía que se ocultaban, con mucha discreción se acerco a ellos, se cruzo de brazos, aguanto una carcajada al ver el bigote de su padre

—Papá eso no es un disfraz, ¿Quieres traumarme?

—No sé de que hablas soy Dracoi Malpoy —dijo Draco con un falso acento escocés

—Sí, y yo la hija del vecino–dijo en tono irónico

—¿No puedes fingir? le quitas la emoción a todo –la acuso su padre — ¿Por qué estás aquí no estabas haciendo negocios en Suiza?

—Cualquiera diría que no te alegra verme, pero soy tan buena que mientras Scorp, se encarga del mundo Muggle yo lo hare del mágico, estas frente la encargada del centro Black mágico, soy tan eficiente como mi papá en los negocios

Draco sonrió lleno de orgullo

—Pero quítate esa ardilla peluda del rostro

Hermione sonrió, porque era la misma frase que ella había usado para describir el bigote

—El bigote se queda, podrías fingir que no estamos aquí—Draco le sonrió

—Sí, lo se están vigilando a mi hermano, Diana me lo conto

—Chismosa—dijo Draco —todavía que le compre el libro que me pidió por no decirte nada

—Somos Malfoy, somos tramposos, Mamá podrías decirle que se quite eso

—Ya lo hice, simplemente el señor Malpoy está en la "onda"—Hermione dijo leyendo el periódico—_Oh una redada y como conseguir a tu chico ideal  
><em>

Draco le hizo un movimiento con la mano a su hija

—Ahora, finge que no estamos aquí, anda se buena niña y ve con los demás antes que se den cuenta que estamos aquí—Draco volvió a cubrir su rostro con el periódico

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despues de lo que parecieron las seis horas más lentas del mundo Albus salió con el rostro pálido

—Soy padre—dijo casi llorando —Y creo que me desmaye dos veces

Todos sonrieron al verlo y escucharlo, Ginny lo abrazo y felicito

—Creo que jamás quitare esa imagen de mi mente —dijo Albus a su madre

—Lo harás, créeme lo mismo dijo tu padre

—Aun no lo supero, lo vi tres veces ¡Tres!—Harry Enfatizo el numero

Alice estaba cansada le dolía el cuerpo y tenía mucho sueño, creyó que el mundo estaba por terminar y solo quería golpear en las bolas a Albus para que al menos sufriera dolor al igual que ella después de todo la mitad de ese dolor era su culpa, ¿Por qué solo a ella le había dolido has lo más profundo de su ser? Y no necesariamente de su corazón, no es lo mismo que algo entre por "Ahí" a que salga, no era para nada igual, quizá había sentido miedo cuando tuvo relaciones por primera vez, pero no se comparaba con el dolor que había sentido al tener al bebe, cada contracción era como un puñal y Albus se había desmayado dos veces. Cosa que ella no podía hacer, como detestaba no haberlo golpeado en las bolas, lo haría después cuando no le doliera el cuerpo, era una promesa interna.

Cuando pudo tener y ver entre sus brazos a quien la había acompañado durante 9 meses dentro de ella. Sonrió de forma tierna jamás había sido cursi ni con Albus o alguien de su familia, como con ese pequeño ser que era mitad suyo y muy odiosamente tenía que admitirlo Albus podía ser muchas cosas, pero era un buen chico

Vio a sus padres entrar a verla la cara de su padre parecía feliz, algo bueno al menos no estaba molesto, la magia de los bebes a veces pueden poner feliz a las personas, poco a poco todos entraron, en pequeños grupos

— ¡Hey sexy!—dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa—un pequeño sobrinito

—Oye, la única tía de sangre aquí soy yo—le dijo Rose

Alice encontró extraño volver a verlos peleando como en los tiempos de la escuela, eso estaba bien significaba que había un poco de esperanza que las cosas se compusieran para todos

—Bueno salgan, la chica necesita descansar—dijo el medímago

Todos salieron a excepción de Albus

—Es encantador—dijo Rose

— ¿Quieres un bebe Rosie?—Pregunto Scorpius con una sonrisa de lado—Pero no estoy listo... Eres muy atrevida

— ¿Te han dicho que eres idiota?

_**Algo que Scorpius Odia de Rose **_

_**Que siempre logre hacerlo reír con sus comentarios **_

—Créeme mi hermano, es mas idiota de lo que crees —dijo Athena caminando entre ellos —Pero él dice que no

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.<p>

Draco murmuro algunas palabras entre dientes

— ¿Quién es la chica que le gusta?—pregunto a Hermione

—Te lo diré si te quitas el bigote.

—Tramposa, primero me quitas el sexo ahora no me dices algo importante—Draco la vio y sonrió—Señora Malfoy es muy manipuladora

—Aprendí del mejor

Draco supo que su bigote se iría pronto por que la abstinencia al sexo era muy cruel, además debía saber quién era la misteriosa chica que bien podría poblar el mundo con sus genes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ^^ Bueno aquí otro Capitulo espero les guste...Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios **

**_ watch?v=FiVO4ytDyQU&list=UU4pKAPd24zcBcFp3OlvjZSA_**

**_[Todo Junto]_**

**_El vídeo con los personajes que aparecerán a lo largo de esta Historia _**


	7. Mensajes y Reuniones

_**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. ROWLING yo solo tome prestados los nombres**_

_**como podrán notar he cambiado a los padres de los protagonistas como los de otros personajes, solo usare sus nombres**_

_**Disculpen las Faltas de ortografía tratare de corregirlo en estos días**_

* * *

><p>Beautiful Chaos<p>

**Capitulo 7**

**Mensajes y Reuniones**

* * *

><p>Athena Malfoy dio un pequeño gruñido de frustración, su Karma debía de estar mal, no solo tenía que tolerarlo en persona, ahora también inundaba las portadas de las revistas mágicas, y seguramente no tardaría en hacerlo con las normales, dentro de unos meses las revistas Muggles estarían tapizadas con fotos de él...Porque James Potter era lo que las chicas normales decían, «un pedazo de carne muy buena.» Estaba enojada con él pero no era ciega, el chico estaba apetecible, si es que esa palabra estaba permitida.<p>

— Estúpido, Estúpido James — dijo bajo mientras evitaba suspirar como una adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas... Eso sería sin duda lo más vergonzoso que haría en su vida… sintió un poco de frustración por sus pensamientos. Seguramente su hermano se reiría de ella si se enteraba de lo que ocurría en su mente.

—Lorcan—dijo recordando a su ex novio. No es que no quisiera al chico, simplemente era un cariño diferente que el que despertaba el mayor de los Potter en ella. —Estúpido—Volvió a decir a la imagen en la revista.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Albus Potter tapo sus oídos antes de taparse con una almohada

—Tranquilo —Alice sonreía mientras veía a su hijo dormir

—No deja dormir a Henry con su voz —Albus volvió su rostro hacia Alice poniendo un rostro molesto—No canta bien

—Exageras, Scorpius canta bien y a Henry ni le importa, es mas creo que el sonido lo duerme

—Claro que le importa, el pobre no tiene un mes y está sufriendo —Albus se levanto rápido de la cama —.A mí me importa tengo que ir a trabajar y no he dormido mucho, ahora me duele la cabeza por su canto ¿Por qué canta?

Alice vio al chico frente a ella, parecía serio y con cierto aire de alguien molesto, esto lo hacía ver mayor

—Por favor, Scorpius solo canta cuando está muy preocupado y recuerdo bien que lo hacía siempre ¿Por qué te molesta ahora?

—No es eso—Albus volteo a verla —Es solo que estamos en su casa, son sus reglas me siento como en la escuela cuando Filch nos prohibía de todo.

Alice asintió, debía admitir que tenía un buen argumento, se sorprendió al ver las facciones de Albus, había cierto grado de madurez en él.

—Es su casa—Alice dijo bajo.

—De acuerdo, es verdad, pero aun no gano lo suficiente como para pagar una casa y dejaste claro que no quieres vivir con tus padres ni con los míos—Albus acomodo su cabello. –Realmente esto no está saliendo muy bien

—Solo relájate

—No puedo, ahora yo soy el padre y mi deber es que todo esté bien, me ocupare de esto

Albus salió de la habitación decidido a arreglar el problema que tenia, él era el padre tenía que resolver los problemas aunque fueran insignificantes, porque se supone que eso hacen los adultos.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Scorpius sonrió cuando su celular sonó, sabía que conseguir el numero de Rose era la mejor idea que pudo haber tenido. Su plan de llenar el buzón de Rose con mensajes preguntándole como estaba cada veinte segundos rendía sus frutos, bien dicen que la paciencia tiene sus recompensas por fin después de esperar un día entero Rose respondía a su incansable bombardeo de textos, cursis y amorosos —Si podía llamarlos así—A preguntar a cada rato « ¿Como esta tu día? ¿Qué haces?» Sin duda era un genio en cuanto al cortejo de una chica, aunque él no estaba interesado en ella de forma romántica. Solo era una obsesión y como toda obsesión se iría pronto si descubría lo que Rose Weasley tenía que le llamaba la atención, el mensaje no era nada amigable se sorprendió por el sarcasmo que era capaz de transmitir con unas letras, leyó cuidadosamente cada línea…de entrada el encabezado ya se le hacía atractivo

_**La mañana de Rose:**_

_7.00 h – Suena el despertador. Aprieto el botón de repetición._

_7.10 h – Suena el despertador. Aprieto el botón de repetición._

_7.25 h – Suena el despertador. Aprieto el botón de repetición._

_7.25 h – Me despierto al oír ladrar al perro de la vecina. Apago el despertador._

_7.27 h – Voy al baño tambaleándome. Llevo a cabo mis abluciones matutinas._

_7.55 h – Voy a la cocina tambaleándome. Ingiero alimento en forma de barrita de cereales y la comida china sobrante del restaurante del martes por la noche._

_7.56 h – El perro de la vecina sigue ladrando. ¿Es que no sabe que están prohibidos los perros en el lugar? Me hace preguntarme muchas cosas, con respecto a las leyes de mascotas en Londres _

_7.59 h – Me seco el pelo con el secador._

_8.10 h – Pongo el Canal del tiempo._

_8.11 h – El perro de la vecina sigue ladrando. Mis nervios están destrozados _

_8.12 h – Intento encontrar algo que ponerme de entre el surtido de ropa amontonado en el único armario, tamaño nevera, que tengo en mi cuarto._

_8.30 h – Me rindo. Me pongo un pantalón de mezclilla con una camisa blanca, no lo imagines pervertido._

_8.35 h – Busco las llaves._

_8.40 h – Encuentro las llaves en un bolso. Salgo del apartamento._

_8.41 h – Veo que el periódico de __la vecina __ (sí, también leo las noticias Muggle) sigue en el suelo delante de la puerta de su apartamento. Normalmente se levanta a las seis para sacar a pasear a su perro y entonces recoge el periódico._

_8.42 h – Me doy cuenta de que el perro sigue ladrando. Llamo a la puerta para asegurarme de que todo marcha bien. (Algunas personas, sí nos preocupamos por nuestros vecinos. Tú no lo sabes, claro está, dado que las noticias sobre personas que se preocupan por los demás no venden demasiado. Me he percatado de que las noticias suelen tratar sobre vecinos que se lían a tiros en vez de pedirse un poco de azúcar.)_

_8.45 h – Tras llamar varias veces, la vecina sigue sin abrir la puerta. Sin embargo, su perro, sigue ladrando con energía renovada._

_8.46 h – Intento abrir la puerta del apartamento de mi vecina (Tengo miedo de que me acusen de allanamiento). Curiosamente no está cerrada con llave. Entro._

_8.47 h – Me reciben su perro y dos gatos siameses. Ni rastro de la mujer (Si, me preocupe a un mas)_

_8.48 h – Me encuentro a la vecina tumbada boca abajo en la alfombra del salón._

_¿Lo entiendes? ¡La señora estaba tendida boca abajo en la alfombra del salón! ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Llamarte?_

_Ese cursillo de primeros auxilios que tome en la escuela, del que por cierto te burlaste me ayudo. Así fui capaz de descubrir que mi vecina no sólo tenía pulso sino que respiraba. Así que llamé a emergencias._

_Junto con la ambulancia, Malfoy, vinieron unos policías. ¿Y sabes qué dijo la policía? Dijo que parecía que la señora había recibido un golpe. Desde atrás. ¡Algún desgraciado golpeó a la anciana en la nuca!_

_¿Te lo imaginas? ¿Quién es capaz de hacerle eso a una mujer de setenta años?_

_No sé qué le está pasando a esta ciudad, si resulta que las ancianitas ya ni siquiera están seguras en su propia casa. _

_Esa fue mi jodida mañana deja de mandarme mensajes, Loco acosador_

_**Rose**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<strong>_

Ese mensaje sin duda había sido algo que no se esperaba, ella sabia como sorprenderlo sin duda, Scorpius medito unos segundos en su respuesta, debía ser algo ingenioso no podía contestar con cualquier tontería

_Lo único interesante de tu mañana sería la pregunta: ¿por qué pareces molesta?, sólo porque golpearon a tu vecina en la cabeza, no vas a trabajar o ni siquiera llamas a alguien para decir dónde estás._

_Eso si me gustaría saberlo_

_PD: no te acoso, loca _

_**Scorpius **_

Scorpius soltó una risa, solo imaginándola leyendo esas pequeñas líneas

—Scorpius ¿Me oyes? —Albus lo interrogo con la mirada. Parecía que su amigo se estaba divirtiendo demasiado, no solo cantaba como si estuviera en algún concurso de talentos, además se reía solo, sin duda estaba mal… quizá la palabra era demasiado feliz ¿Por qué Scorpius parecía Feliz? Albus se sorprendió sintiendo un poco de nervios ante este hecho, era como un miedo sin motivo, espanto esos sentimientos — ¿Oíste algo de lo que te dije?—Pregunto Albus

—Sí, sobre la reunión de esta noche, todo está preparado

—No, espera no era eso… Scorp debes de dejar de Cantar por las mañanas, no quería decirlo pero Alice piensa que despiertas a Henry

Scorpius frunció el ceño en un acto inconsciente, no le molestaba que le dijeran que canta mal, le molesto el tono que su amigo había usado para decirlo

—Entonces, tratare de no hacerlo, es tarde —señalo el reloj y camino hacia la puerta—Recuerda es sorpresa —le dijo a Albus antes de salir de su casa. Su buen humor se había ido y no estaba seguro porque

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.<p>

Rose no podía creer el nivel de descaro que Scorpius Malfoy manejaba, ese chico estaba más chalado de lo que parecía, pero no pudo evitar reír al imaginarlo escribiendo, a la mente de Rose vinieron imágenes de Scorpius Malfoy tecleando en su celular «Dos podemos jugar» dijo y volvió a concentrar su vista en la pantalla de su celular, sin duda Malfoy era una serpiente, con lo que odiaba los celulares gracias al chico había pasado más tiempo de lo que recordaba viendo sus mensajes, tecleo rápidamente

_**Para: Scorpius Malfoy**_

_**Asunto: Idiota ¿Cómo conseguiste mi celular? **_

_Qué insensible eres. Me encuentro a la vecina tirada boca abajo en el salón, víctima de una brutal agresión y ¿tú crees que lo primero que se me ocurriría sería llamar al trabajo para explicar por qué iba a llegar tarde? ¿Cómo sabes que llego tarde? _

_Pues lo siento, pero ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza. ¡Resulta que mi vecina es amiga mía! Quería ir con ella en la ambulancia pero estaba el problemilla del perro... Que aunque no te importe a mi si me importa, no podía dejarlo. Pesa sesenta kilos, Malfoy, o sea más que yo._

_Y tenía que salir a la calle, urgentemente. Así que después de sacarlo le di de comer y de beber e hice lo mismo con,_ _los gatos siameses. Mientras estaba en ello, la policía ha comprobado la puerta para ver si encontraban indicios de que la hubieran forzado. Pero no había nada._

_¿Sabes qué significa esto? Significa que probablemente conocía a su agresor. ¡Probablemente lo dejó entrar por voluntad propia!_

_Y lo que es todavía más raro, tenía 500 libras en metálico en el bolso y ahí estaban. Igual que sus joyas. No fue un robo. Malfoy, ¿por qué no crees que no me moleste en avisar que llegaría tarde? Algo va mal. Muy mal._

_Cuando por fin llegué al hospital me informaron de que estaban operando a la señora ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Marcharme? La policía no lograba ponerse en contacto con ningún familiar. Al parecer debía hacerme cargo de estar con ella ¿Te imaginas a mi haciéndome cargo de alguien? No te rías, se que lo estás haciendo_

_¡Mi vecina está en coma! Quizá nunca salga de él._

_Y hasta que eso ocurra, ¿adivina quién tiene que ocuparse de _sus mascotas_?_

_Adelante, adivina._

_No intento despertar compasión. Lo sé. Debería haber llamado. Pero el trabajo no era precisamente lo más importante en esos momentos._

_PD: ¿Quién te dio mi número? Eso si me interesa saberlo _

_**TE SIGO ODIANDO**_

_**ROSE **_

Rose apretó rápidamente el botón enviar antes de poder arrepentirse, la razón le decía que tratara de tener el menor contacto con Scorpius Malfoy, pero siendo honestos y justos con ella, la razón casi siempre la traicionaba, además era él quien la acosaba ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cambiar su número de teléfono cada vez que el estúpido rubio lo averiguara?… Lo mejor era enfrentarlo, no podía huir toda la vida, aunque lo había logrado durante varios años.

**Cinco cosas que Rose odia de los celulares **

**5.- Tener que pagar la factura a fin de mes**

**4.-Solo tener a su familia entre sus contactos, sin duda eso era patético**

**3.- que solo su padre le llamara**

**2.- Que suene en momentos inoportunos**

**Pero lo que Rose odia más que nada, es que Scorpius Malfoy tenga su numero**

* * *

><p><strong>-.-.-.-.<strong>

Ronald Weasley entro al ministerio con la habitual sonrisa de todos los días, acomodo sus cosas en su escritorio. La mañana se le antojaba calmada y aburrida, muy pocos días podía respirar esa tranquilidad aunque quizá se debía al hecho que su Hija Rose al fin diera señales de vida. Arqueo una ceja al ver la hora

—Primer día y llega tarde —dijo viendo el lugar donde se supone que debería de estar Albus

Alice vio a su novio mientras caminaba por el lugar

—lo arregle, Scorpius no cantara ¿Has visto mi maletín?

— ¿No puedes quedarte?—pregunto Alice — ¡Por favor!

— ¿Qué? Claro que no... Ya es tarde ¿Como quedarme? Además Alice apenas comenzare hoy, no puedo solo pedir vacaciones si nunca eh ido, además le pedí mucho a mi padre por este trabajo, no puedo simplemente no ir

—Pero no tenias que hacerlo, el trabajo

—Alice, me encargue de eso, soy el padre es lo que debo hacer encargarme de las cosas —Albus hablo despacio mientras terminaba de buscar sus cosas—Debo irme

—Espera ¿Qué se supone que haga todo el día?

—No lo sé, lo hablamos en la noche —Albus desapareció frente a la chimenea

Alice Longbottom jamás se había sentido tan asustada como en ese momento escucho el llanto del bebe, no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer todo el día sola, jamás creyó que ella se convertiría en una simple ama de casa, en sus planes de vida habían más cosas y ahora no sabía que debía hacer. Un pánico se apodero de ella. Lo cierto era que no todo había pasado demasiado rápido.

-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy veía insistentemente a su esposa. La cual parecía molesta mientras leía la carta que el ministerio había enviado<p>

_Para: Hermione Jane Malfoy_

_**La semana pasada, hicimos una reunión para tratar los siguientes problemas que la señora Malfoy ha presentado en la ejecución de sus funciones, relacionados con la distribución y el modo de servir la comida por parte de las criaturas mágicas. Los problemas persisten a pesar de las varias sesiones de consejo y adiestramiento conmigo, con mi jefe el ministro Kingsley, con supervisores y también por medio de la participación de programas de entrenamiento profesional. Para ser más precisa, el hecho que usted se rehusase a dejar servir a las criaturas mágicas a ciertos integrantes del equipo ejecutivo del ministerio resultó en diversos reclamos por escrito de la administración de este establecimiento, de este lugar, de esta empresa. Señora Malfoy , su negativa a dejar que las criaturas mágicas sirvan el alimento obstaculiza las operaciones del servicio de alimentos, y las explicaciones que usted ha provisto por su comportamiento no fueron satisfactorias , coherentes, comprensibles o aceptables.  
>Esta carta tiene como objetivo servir de advertencia por escrito para que haya una mejora inmediata y consistente en su actitud en el trabajo. En caso que este objetivo no sea cumplido, acciones disciplinarias más serías serán tomadas.<strong>_

_**Atte. Relaciones publicas del Ministerio **_

Hermione arrugo el papel y luego simplemente lo tiro a la basura con una sonrisa que Draco interpreto como algo nada bueno

— ¿Qué pasa?—Pregunto Draco

—Nada—contesto ella aun sonriendo — ¿Descubriste quien es la misteriosa chica?

Draco lanzo una maldición por el cambio radical de tema, sabía que le ocultaba algo con respecto a la carta, seguramente algo del ministerio, Draco odiaba cuando Hermione hacia eso, cuando no le contaba las cosas, era cierto que él podía ser un poco sobre protector con su familia y también solía reclamar que a su mujer le dijeran cualquier cosa, pero ese no era motivo para que ella le ocultara algo de su trabajo…Quizá la última vez que ella le conto algo él había armado un alboroto y quizá era cierto que había acarreado una sanción por disturbios a la paz, pero eso era porque se preocupaba por su familia, de eso si era culpable

— ¿Draco? —Hermione lo vio unos segundos mientras pensaba como decirle lo que ocurría en su trabajo sin que él quisiera ir a pelearse con el ministro arriesgando y lo arrestaran por disturbios a la paz. La verdad era que ella ya se esperaba una reacción a si por parte de algunos miembros del ministerio que seguían tratando a los elfos de una manera nada humanitaria

—Aun no se—Contesto Draco. —Dime quien es, me quite el bigote tengo derecho a saber ¿Por qué tengo que adivinar?

—Porque es más divertido ver como tratas de saberlo, y me gusta cuando tratas de sonsacarme información

—Señora Malfoy en verdad se ha vuelto manipuladora

Hermione sonrió por la forma que Draco había dicho eso ultimo, lo cierto es que ella amaba cuando Draco trataba de averiguar algo, Draco tenía un talento para obtener información que la dejaba sin palabras. Pero sobre todo porque Draco solía ser muy detallista a las cosas de su familia, aunque él no se diera cuenta de eso, el hecho que ella no le dijera lo obligaba a prestar atención a las personas con las que Scorpius se relacionaba

-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>Rose sonrió cuando Ted la saludo, no es que estuviera alucinada o nerviosa, lo cual sin duda no era cierto aunque se hubiera arreglado un poco más el cabello<p>

—Hola—Saludo el chico con una sonrisa — ¿Dónde te has metido?

—Teddy —Rose sonrió y lo abrazo

— ¿Has venido a ver a tu padre?

— ¿Qué? ¿A quién?

—Rose—Teddy la vio serio—Me entere que no has visto a tu padre ¿Por qué?

—Veras…—Rose sintió que su rostro se ponía caliente, seguro sus mejillas estarían arreboladas solo de la vergüenzas que le suponía que Teddy la estuviera viendo de esa forma —La cosa es, mi suerte, siempre ha sido horrible. Sólo mira mi nombre: Rosebud. Esta es la clase de suerte que tengo. La clase de suerte que he tenido desde antes de que mamá llenara el certificado de nacimiento. —Rose balbuceo rápido, moviendo las manos al mismo tiempo.

—Claro que no, es decir es un nombre bonito leí la sección de tu madre, aunque creo que fue un poco directa al decir lo de mi boda ¿No has ido a casa? No te he visto últimamente—Teddy sonrió—Cambiaste el tema —Afirmo el chico notado que su cabello cambiaba de color

– No había nada que yo pudiera hacer acerca de ello. No podía ir a casa mi padre estaba muy histérico —Rose hablo muy rápido, enredando sus palabras, estaba nerviosa y no sabía porque lo estaba, Teddy solo le había hecho una pregunta.

Teddy frunció el ceño quería mucho a Rose pero había veces en que simplemente no lograba comprender nada de lo que le decía, y por una razón ella parecía incomoda a su lado. Esto lo puso triste quizá no había sido demasiado atento con ella, pero ella se había alejado de todos.  
>—Debo trabajar—Teddy dijo a Rose—Un placer verte, te espero en la boda.<p>

Rose sintió un balde de agua con esas palabras, por un momento se sintió ridícula y torpe, había olvidado que Teddy se casaría pronto, dejo que sus hormonas se descontrolaran sentía ganas de llorar de vergüenza e impotencia, había sido patético como se había sentido ilusionada con verlo. Y de pronto él le decía que se casaría, camino rápido dándole la espalda no quería que Teddy viera su rostro de desilusión.

—Tranquila—dijo respirando lentamente, se obligo a caminar hacia la oficina de su padre

— ¿Rose?—Albus la vio unos segundos, era extraño ver a su prima por el ministerio y parecía triste — ¿Estás bien?

Rose vio a su primo, hacía varios años que no habían hablado de una forma amigable, sin insultos o sin Scorpius cerca, lo cual era lo mismo ya que siempre discutía con James y Albus. Pero en esta ocasión no había nadie salvo ellos dos

—sí, estoy bien solo quería saludar a mi padre

—Bueno en ese caso, estoy seguro que tu padre se pondrá feliz de verte

Rose se sorprendió por las palabras, Albus no había dicho _tío_ como lo hacía Lily o James, había hablado de forma tan fría e incluso podía decir que Albus la veía de una forma extraña, Rose sintió un ligero escalofrió

—Rose ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?—Albus midió sus palabras—Podrías no acercarte a Scorpius

Eso sin duda había sido lo más extraño que alguien le había pedido en primer lugar a su primo no debía importarle con quien se relacionara ella, pero lo que le molesto fue la forma en que lo había pedido como si ella fuera una criminal que no puede relacionarse con gente rica como Scorpius Malfoy, además ella no estaba interesada en el rubio de ninguna forma ¿Por qué le importaba tanto a su primo? Estaba por contestar más cosas, pero la repentina aparición de su padre se lo impidió.

Ron veía a su hija con intensidad, después clavo su mirada en Albus Potter

—Llegas tarde—Ron dijo al chico con voz firme —No tendrás un trato especial, creí que Harry te lo había dicho

Albus sonrió forzadamente

—No se volverá a repetir—afirmo Albus apretando los puños, odiaba ese lugar

Rose percibió un poco de hostilidad en su primo pero lo ignoro, sonrió a su padre

— ¿Dónde has esto?—Pregunto Ron abrazando a su hija

—Lo siento, no quería preocuparte

—Un poco tarde—Aseguro Ron—Claro que me preocupe, un día te fuiste y solo dejaste una nota ¿Qué paso?

Rose vio a su padre y sintió un poco de culpa sobre todo al ver las ojeras de su padre, no era justo que ella le hiciera lo mismo que había hecho su madre. Y de repente Rose recordó lo que había dicho Teddy sobre el artículo que había escrito sobre él.

— ¿Has visto a mamá?

—La vi el otro día que paso a buscar a tu hermano—Ron sonrió con melancolía—Sabes que son muy unidos

Esa fue la cereza en el pésimo día de Rose el notar la cara preocupada de su padre y el hecho que ella no había llamado ni siquiera para decir que no estaba muerta o algo por el estilo, por otro lado su hermano pasaba más tiempo con su madre, lo más seguro era que su padre se sintiera abandonado, y no podía culparlo por sentirse así. Había estado más preocupada por ella, que por las personas que le importaban, Rose medito sobre su actitud, ella no era la clase de chicas que preocupan a sus padre por un berrinche.

—Por lo menos Hugo no se comporta insoportable—dijo Rose con una sonría —Realmente siento no haberte mandado ninguna carta

—Lo bueno es que estas bien. ¿Qué tal tu vida?

—Bien—contesto Rose no muy segura, la verdad es que no estaba nada bien, pero no quería sumar otra preocupación a su padre, suficiente tenía ya el pobre hombre con soportar a su hermano y el trabajo como para decirle que Scorpius Malfoy había estado en contacto con ella, conociendo a su padre eso sería el peor error que ella podía hacer. —Ya sabes que se defenderme sola

—Bueno—Ron sonrió aunque no estaba muy convencido de lo que su hija le decía, sabía bien que presionar a Rose no era la mejor opción ella le diría las cosas.

—Debo volver al trabajo —dijo Ron. —Ven a verme más seguido

—Claro que si, y Papá lamento haberte preocupado

Rose sonrió antes de caminar, se sentía extrañamente bien, ya no sentía la molestia que había sentido unos días antes… tomo la Red Flu de regreso a Londres.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<strong>_

James odiaba los silencios incómodos como el que estaba viviendo en ese momento con sus primas aun no comprendía porque tenía que ir de compras con Victoire

— ¿Falta mucho?—Pregunto cargando las bolsas que sus primas muy amablemente le dieron, una mirada penetrante por parte de Roxanne le indico que no era muy prudente seguir preguntando cuanto faltaba

—James—Roxanne hablo bajo captando la atención del chico — ¿Iras esta noche?

— ¿Qué?—James se inclino para poder escuchar a su prima

—Esta noche a casa de Scorpius—dijo la chica con los dientes apretados, dada la impresión que no quería que nadie supiera sobre lo que estaba hablando

James asintió rápido, comprendía porque Roxanne quiera ir, incluso porque estaba susurrando, la razón tenía nombre y apellido: _Lysander Nott_

Roxanne volvió con la comitiva de chicas que Victoire traía, James suspiro pensado lo mucho que comenzaba a odiar ser arrastrado de compras con sus primas.

.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>Scorpius observo nervioso su celular Rose había dejado de contestar a sus mensajes a pesar de que él estaba muy seguro que ella lo haría, esto lo puso molesto y el hecho de estar en una cita a ciegas, gracias a su abuela no lo ponía demasiado alegre<p>

—Creo que eres lindo—Gabrielle Zabini sonrió

Scorpius la vio con una mirada de desprecio, conocía a Blaise Zabini y conocía a la chica por eso sabía bien que no era su tipo, de hecho jamás lo había sido. Además que ella había estudiado en Beauxbatons

—Sé que soy lindo, el punto Gaby, es que no te encuentro atractiva y siendo sinceros no eres muy rica—Scorpius se detuvo y sonrió de forma maliciosa—El hecho que nuestros padres sean amigos no nos hacen amigos ¿Por qué estaría interesado en alguien como tú? No tienes la mejor familia, ni eres más rica que yo pero sobre todo no eres tan linda—Scorpius mordió la manzana frente a él. Estaba cansado y molesto, no tenía demasiado ánimo para tolerar a esa chica, con una sonrisa aun en los labios se levanto del lugar, su pequeña cita le había dejado claro algo, Rose Weasley no iba a dejarlo esperando un mensaje

Rose salía de su departamento había perdido un día de trabajo con el asunto de su vecina, luego la visita a su padre lo habían dejado cansada, lo único que deseaba era dormir pero antes tenia que comprar algunas cosas

— ¿Pero qué?—dijo al ver el auto de Scorpius Malfoy frente a su edificio

Scorpius se cruzo de brazos y le mostro su mejor mirada molesta

— ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no me contestas?

—Detente ahí—Rose levanto su mano —No tengo por qué contestar nada

—Bien, entonces solo sube —Scorpius abrió la puerta del auto –Ya estamos atrasados

Rose entorno los ojos y negó con la cabeza, busco su varita de ser necesario usaría magia para alejarlo. Scorpius parecía saber lo que tramaba

—La fiesta de Alice, me pidieron que pasara por ti —dijo Scorpius, bien podía ser una mentira, pero era cierto que Alice tendría una fiesta sorpresa

Rose se relajo, había olvidado la fiesta, le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a Scorpius antes de subir a su auto

—Que linda eres cuando tienes deseos homicidas —Scorpius Sonrió mientras veía el rostro de Rose tornarse de varios colores. — Además me preocupe por ti, después de tu mensaje esta mañana donde la pobre vecina fue atacada… No podía estar tranquilo

—No creo ni un poco eso—Rose sonrió—Que el Gran Malfoy se preocupe por la gente es digno de un reportaje

—No soy una joven promesa del Quidditch como James, pero valgo un poco

—¡Si claro! ¿Podrías solo callarte?—Rose cerró los ojos y conto hasta diez, odiaba caer en las provocaciones de Scorpius.

.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>Lysander apuro a su hermano, era tarde y odiaba llegar tarde a las fiestas<p>

— ¿Crees que esto le guste a Athena?—Lorcan señalo su camisa

— ¿Enserio? Creo que ella tiene algo mal en la vista desde que acepto salir contigo

—Muy gracioso, pero esto es serio

—Ya supéralo—Lysander acomodo su cabello—Ya pasaron seis meses, no volverá, mientras más rápido lo aceptes más rápido podrás seguir con tu aburrida vida

—Somos gemelos—Lorcan alzo una ceja molesto por el comentario de su hermano

—Cierto, mira lo pondré de esta forma, tardaste cinco meses en hablarle, dos meses en besarla, un año con ella y ya pasaron seis meses desde que terminaron... Supérala, por cierto en mi si luce el rostro —Lysander dijo con una sonrisa—Vamos, se volverá incomodo si sacas esas cosas durante la reunión… Solo ódiala en silencio como un chico normal

—Pero no la odio, ya la amo

—Hermano ¿Me oíste? Dije como un chico normal—Lysander camino hacia la chimenea —Enserio no se que vio en ti

Cuando los gemelos Nott aparecieron todos estaban esperándolos

—Llegamos tarde—susurro Lorcan—Odio llegar tarde

—Ya, que esto es tu culpa

— ¿Mía?

—Si es tuya ¿Quién estaba histérico por no encontrara la playera adecuada —Lysander suspiro resignado mientras veía a sus amigos sentados en la mesa —Esto—señalo el lugar —No es una fiesta

Lorcan sonrió mientras ignoraba las quejas de su gemelo

—Es una fiesta para Alice —Athena golpeo la frente de Lysander. —Ella no puede ir a fiestas, así que es nuestra pequeña fiesta VIP para ella, muy exclusiva

— ¡Si claro! ¿Cuándo te volviste tan complaciente? Es casi como hablar con —Lysander volteo a ver a su hermano —Es aburrido

Scorpius sonrió al ver la cara de su amigo, sabía que hacían un esfuerzo por no pelarse con Albus, por alguna razón que desconocía los gemelos Nott especialmente Lysander no lo toleraba

—Hazlo por mí —Alice hizo un puchero

—Por ti todo lindura —Contesto casi en automático Lysander con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Alice y le sonreía a su novia

Roxanne le mando un beso a Lysander

—Yo tengo el cerebro y el las hormonas —Dijo Lorcan de forma seria.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí?—Pregunto Rose a Scorpius, se sentía tan fuera de lugar rodeada de todos ellos, era cierto que Alice era su amiga pero no llevaba una amistad muy cercana con los demás. Quizá los gemelos y su Prima Roxanne eran los únicos que parecía que no la veían extraño como lo estaba haciendo Albus en ese momento, Rose casi podía sentir la mirada de su primo sobre ella, James parecía que solo hablaba de Quidditch con Frank. Rose suspiro profundo tratando de calmar sus nervios

Scorpius sonrió como niño pequeño mientras veía el rostro de Rose Weasley frente a él, la chica había hecho una buena pregunta, esta vez el no había tenido nada que ver con lo que estaba ocurriendo en la cocina de su casa ese día.

—Porque nuestra amiga no puede salir todavía, y como la queremos tanto hacemos esto—Athena contesto viéndolos a todos.

—Oí que harán una despedida para Victoire—dijo Alice. — ¿Qué será Roxanne?

Roxanne sonrió por el tono que había dicho Alice las cosas

—Bueno Dominique sugirió hacer algo al estilo Muggle, lo normal, chicos bailando y algo llamado Besorama

Scorpius palideció ante esa palabra, Bueno en Londres había muchos sitios que se dedicaban a eso, no necesariamente tenía algo que ver con él o con Rose o eso esperaba «Estúpido Besorama» Pensó Scorpius, comenzando a sudar cada vez mas.

* * *

><p>Hola ^^

Lamento la demora en este capitulo y en general con las demás historias. Espero ponerme al corriente pronto, ando viendo lo del trabajo y demás cosas que me traen dando vueltas por toda la ciudad u_u) la vida es dura

Gracias por todos sus comentarios realmente son increíbles

Raquel, Isis, Sally, las personas del face que me tienen agregada y del grupo que por cierto cambio de nombre xD muchas gracias por su paciencia y comentarios ^^ bueno espero su opinión Aprieten el Botón que dice Review, que no les cuesta nada y me hacen feliz a mi ^^

PD 1: Espero tener este fin de semana el nuevo Capitulo de I DO o el proximo lunes a mas tardar, la próxima semana el final de CS [me da tristeza que este por terminar]

PD: 2 como ya había comentado en mi Face participare en el Reto **Desata tu imaginación de Octubre a Diciembre** de la Pagina **Amantes De Los Fanfic.** aunque no sera con un Dramione ya que me toco otro Fandom. que no es Harry Potter ojala me vaya bien


	8. El Líder de los corazones Rotos Parte 1

_**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. ROWLING yo solo tome prestados los nombres**_

_**como podrán notar he cambiado a los padres de los protagonistas como los de otros personajes, solo usare sus nombres**_

_**Disculpen las Faltas de ortografía tratare de corregirlo en estos días**_

_**Capitulo dedicado a **_**MioKathx Malfoy Granger**

* * *

><p>Beautiful Chaos<p>

Capitulo 8

_**El Líder de los corazones Rotos**_

_**Parte 1**_

-.-.-.-.-.

Karma, solo eso podía ser, acaso Scorpius la acosaba solo por el puro gusto de hacerlo... ¿Por qué su madre publicaba semejante reportaje?, diez páginas sobre el estúpido rubio con tendencias a teñir su cabello de otro color, sin duda signo de enfermedad mental

—No es tan guapo—dijo Rose, aunque sabía que eso era una mentira— ¡Maldito!—dijo a la revista, pero ya lo había decidido no contestaría mas mensajes, no caería en su juego. Lo mejor era concentrarse en su vida y en evitar seguir leyendo esa revista, era definitivo. —De acuerdo una última hojeada y será todo—Rose volvió a leer la revista. Sin duda tenía algún problema serio

Scorpius Sonrió al ver su rostro en la portada, era tan guapo, aunque no era su mejor Angulo, ¿Lo habría visto Rose? Le mandaría unas cuantas revistas solo para estar seguros, ella no contestaba sus mensajes ¿Qué tenía que hacer un chico para que una chica le hiciera caso? Seguro su padre no había sufrido de ese problema, él y su madre se amaban como adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas.

—Scorpius ¿Estas escuchando?—Alice aplaudió frente a él

—Te escucho—Contesto el chico acomodando su cabello—Por cierto, no tenias que decirle a Albus que no te gusta como canto, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa

—Espera, detente y rebobina—Dijo Alice rápido—Scorp. Ami no me molesta que cantes, eso me ayuda a dormir a Henry. Es a tu amigo a quien no le gusta que cantes

Scorpius se encogió de hombros, frunció el ceño de forma pensativa

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

—Quizá no quería herir tus sentimientos, pero volviendo a temas importantes…—Alice sonrió— ¿Qué ocurre con Rose?

— ¿Viniste a visitarme al trabajo solo para preguntarme eso? Tu vida si que debe ser aburrida

— ¡Cállate! Quiero tener una cita con alguien que no sea mi hijo, pero contesta la pregunta—Alice hizo un puchero

—Porque todos hacen eso—Scorpius Sonrió—No hay nada con ella, ¿Porque tu y mi hermana parecen tan interesadas? Dime algo—Clavo sus ojos en ella de forma curiosa— ¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?—Ahora él la vio más serio.

Alice sonrió nerviosamente, vio en todos lados esperando salir de esa situación. Había olvidado lo astuto que Scorpius podía ser para conseguir información, jamás dejaría de hacer honor al apellido Malfoy y como le decían en la escuela "Pregunta y saca información de todos" ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes de interrogar al chico? Es que el estado de lactancia la estaba dejando sin mucha creatividad. Sentía ganas de llorar, aunque eso era por las hormonas— ¿Por qué me acusas de algo?—Finalmente dijo con unas lagrimas—Yo solo me preocupo, sabes estoy todo el día sola, solo quería un poco de contacto con otro humano. —las lagrimas salían como un rio desbordado, Alice pensó que si lo hubiera planeado no le hubiera salido tan bien

Scorpius tallo su frente, lo peor que podía hacer era hacer llorar a una mujer, si agregaba que era una chica con un bebe al lado sin duda diría que es un reverendo imbécil ¿Qué clase de persona hacia eso? Comenzaba a sentir un poco de culpa, pero no la suficiente. —Deja el drama—dijo el chico dándole un pañuelo—Te comprare algo lindo

Alice maldijo, Scorpius era demasiado astuto como para caer ante las lágrimas aunque fueran lagrimas reales.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lorcan suspiro por tercera vez en el día, logrando que su hermano terminara de exasperarse más de lo que ya estaba

—Lo entiendo, estas triste, deprimido por lanzarte un Avada. Podrías ¿No se? Hacerlo en silencio —dijo Lysander—¡Supéralo! Hermano lo que te hace falta es volver al mercado femenino, te lo aseguro hay un océano de chicas esperando por ti, solo hay que ponerte en oferta de nuevo y con esa cara de estreñido no lo lograremos

—Pero yo no quiero un océano…

—No lo digas—Lysander puso su dedo en los labios de su hermano—Si vuelves a decir su nombre te juro que te lanzo algo, aunque mamá me regañe. Vamos hermano eres un agujero negro de la depresión.

Maldita costumbre la de Lorcan de estar deprimido cual chica tras una separación, Lysander era más práctico en cuestiones amorosas, si algo no funcionaba pasaba a la siguiente letra del abecedario ¿De dónde había salido su hermano tan delicado? Eran gemelos pero eran tan diferentes, Lysander casi lamentaba el momento en que Lorcan había crecido para convertirse en una versión femenina de él mismo.

— ¿Que acabas de decir? —Theo había quedado con la boca ligeramente abierta— ¿Qué ocurre con Lorcan?—Pregunto intrigado

—Papá dile que deje de estar llorando como chica abandonada

Theo vio a su hijo tallo su frente, jamás le dijeron que ser padre era tan estresante

—Primero—Theo apunto a Lysander—Deja de molestar a tu hermano. Lorcan es más sensible ¿Quién era su novia?—Pregunto susurrando

—Athena Malfoy—Contesto Lysander

—Sigo aquí—Lorcan carraspeo—Que susurren no los hace invisibles

—Shhh—Theo coloco su dedo en los labios de su hijo menor— ¡Por Salazar! ¿Cómo dejaste que ella se te escapara?—Theo puso su mejor cara de preocupación—Necesitamos un plan

—Espera…—Lysander sabía que eso era sinónimos de problemas, cuando su padre salía con alguno de sus planes por lo general terminaban con ellos limpiando el desastre. Cualquiera que hubieran hecho y con la mirada seria de su madre, ¡por las barbas de Merlín! Lysander tenía miedo de la mirada de su madre

—Decidido, yo los ayudare

Lysander vio a Lorcan ambos respiraron agitados y un escalofrió se apodero de su cuerpo, estaban en problemas, muchos problemas luego todos preguntaban de donde habían salido tan bromistas ¿No podían tener un padre más normal?

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Draco Malfoy acomodo su traje gris su expresión era seria. Todo estaba bien en su vida, su esposa era hermosa sus hijas eran hermosas, todo era hermoso en su vida, todo menos los horrendos cabellos de su hijo ¿Lentes? Se había atrevido a usar Lentes como si fuera la copia de Potter. ¿Desde cuándo su hijo usaba lentes? Era como si hubiera entrado en una especie de dimensión desconocida donde Scorpius planeaba cambiar todo lo que era, no le extrañaría que efectivamente le diera la noticia que era Gay, Draco podía aceptarlo, podía manejar esa situación , aun así ¿Por qué lentes? De los muchos accesorios para el rostro su hijo había decidido usar lentes para las fotos. Y no es que no se viera bien, al contrario su hijo era todo lo que las chicas soñarían, tenia de donde sacar todo ese encanto. Aun así eso no quitaba el hecho que se comportara extraño, Él jamás hizo estupideces por amor, solo molestaba Hermione lo cual era muy diferente a teñirse el cabello, o usar horrorosos lentes, por qué Molestar y acosar a la chica que te gusta esta muy alejado de cualquier cosa que su hijo se propusiera. Quien fuera la chica que había vuelto idiota a su hijo debía saberlo pronto.

Hermione vio a Draco de hito en hito

—No esta tan mal—dijo tomando la revista—Se ve muy guapo, se parece a ti. —La voz de Hermione era de orgullo, como solo las madres saben hacerlo.

—No es eso, claro que se ve bien—Draco volvió a fijar sus ojos en la revista—Solo siento que está cambiando.

— ¿Por qué no hablas con él?

—No quiero presionarlo, la última vez que hable con él me pidió tiempo para poder descubrir el hombre que podía ser, recuerdas todo lo que dijo de desprenderse y algo de un ave que sale del nido y cosas de animales… Que si lo pienso fue de lo más extraño—Draco suspiro resignado—Al menos Athena es normal

—¡Aja!–dijo Hermione de forma consecuente—Tan normal como se puede ser en esta familia.

Tal vez resulte extraño que alguien cuya única pasión consiste en tratar de ser mejor persona se lo pase bien con sus hijos, pero es así. Draco se la pasa bien. Atención, no es que se le inunden los ojos de lágrimas cuando piensa en que se les ha caído un diente o que algo les ha pasado. Pero en conjunto, considera que los hijos son mucho más interesantes que los adultos con los que trabaja y se pone muy irritable con aquellos que les hacen daño. De hecho, de vez en cuando quiere destrozar a algún imbécil que hace llorar a alguna de sus hijas. Y cuando caza a esos bastardos, y cuando está muy seguro de que han hecho lo que han estado haciendo, toma las medidas pertinentes para que sean incapaces de volver a repetirlo, y con mucho gusto, sin problemas de conciencia. La diferencia con su hijo es que jamás le ha dado un motivo para ser paranoico o desconfiar de su capacidad de elección. Hasta ahora que por primera vez da señales de evidente confusión mental.

—Draco —Hermione tomo el brazo de su esposo—Se nos hará tarde

Draco asintió, antes de actuar como un padre controlador debía saber todos los detalles que envolvían el comportamiento de su hijo.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

Victoire sonrió complacida cuando llegaron las invitaciones de su boda, las cosas estaban saliendo a pedir de boca.

—Son hermosas—Lavender Brown dijo con una sonrisa—Querida, serás la segunda novia más hermosa de esta familia, después de mi

—Gracias—Victoire sonrió con complacencia—He leído sus entrevistas, primero James y ahora Scorpius Malfoy, debe decir que no creí que él dejara que usted le hiciera la entrevista

Lavender acomodo su cabello y sonrió

—Bueno tengo mis contactos, el joven Malfoy se mostro de lo más feliz con salir en la portada, creo que su lado vanidoso pudo con él

—Como todos los Malfoy—Victoire sonrió—Aun así es tan extraño que lo hiciera

—Todos quieren su momento para brillar, créeme los Malfoy no son diferentes del resto de las personas, quieren ser el centro de los reflectores, yo cumplo eso… Pero hablemos de ti y tu boda, será un evento maravilloso ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre los la asistencia de los Black?—Lavender sonrió, La verdad era que sabía bien lo muchos que algunas personas querían su momento bajo los reflectores, Victoire era una chica que lo buscaba, demasiado linda atrapada entre un montón de primos, no podía resaltar como le hubiera gustado. Bella pero no lo suficiente, sus padres no tenían un apellido de renombre, el tiempo de rendir honores a los sobrevivientes de la guerra había terminado, la fama de la familia Weasley continuaba pero no como los primeros días, algo sin duda lamentable para una chica tan bella como Victoire, si tan solo tuviera la suerte de las niñas Malfoy o incluso de Gabrielle Zabini sería muy diferente. — ¿Crees que el Abuelo de tu prometido asista?

—Bueno, Teddy está muy feliz con la boda—Victoire sonrió tímidamente, jamás había sido el centro de atención mucho menos se imagino salir en la portada de alguna revista. Teddy lo hacía en ocasiones, después de todo sus padres habían muerto en la guerra la gente tenía mucho aprecio a los difuntos padres de Teddy. Victoire nunca soñó con algo así.

Lavender era buena en su trabajo, podía distinguir a alguien que quería ser popular. La mayoría quiere eso. ¿Por qué? Porque ser popular quiere decir ser querido. Todos quieren ser queridos.

Desgraciadamente, no todos lo son.

¿Qué tienen en común las personas populares que las hacen tan populares?

Todas ellas tienen:

• Una manera amigable en el trato social

• Alguien para ayudar

• Un interés en todo lo que acontece en su ambiente de trabajo o estudio

• una imagen moderna y atractiva.

Esas no son cosas con las cuales las personas populares nacen. Es el cultivo de esas características lo que las hacen ser tan populares... Victoire cumplía con todas esas normas solo le faltaba el dinero y seguro pronto lo obtendría, y ella estaría ahí cuando eso ocurriera, ¿Acaso no era su trabajo como reportera?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

James lo supo cuando la mujer se le quedo viendo fijamente que las cosas no estaban bien… había algo que nadie sabía o casi nadie, el estúpido de Lysander lo sabia… revolvió su cabello mientras trataba que su nerviosismo no se notara.

—Eso estuvo cerca—dijo Frank acercándose— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, simplemente estoy distraído—James contesto distraídamente— ¿Cómo sigue Scorpius?

Frank arreglo su ropa. Practicar Quidditch con un jugador profesional sin duda era la peor cosa que se le pudo haber ocurrido, pero era parte de su elaborado Plan para descubrir la raíz de los problemas de su amigo, Scorpius había creado una elaborada historia en torno a los Potter, que Frank solo podía preguntarse que tenían de especiales, además James no le causaba emociones homicidas como Albus, el maldito que había embarazado a su hermanita.

—Bien, su ego no disminuye pero eso es normal en él—Bromeo Frank

James, supo que el joven medímago había evadido la pregunta, volvió su mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba la mujer, no había nadie respiro lentamente, en el momento en que las personas se enteraran seria un escándalo. Su padre estaría tan decepcionado de él. Quizá sería un duro golpe ¡Vaya escándalo! Ya podía imaginar a Lavender Brown o la misma Rita Skeeter disfrutando con tal primicia, solo pensar que alguien se enterara le causaba cierto nerviosismo, estúpido Lysander tenía que saberlo, si no lo hubiera visto en aquella ocasión saliendo de ese bar Muggle, es verdad había pasado un año y Lysander no había dicho nada. Había mantenido su promesa de no decirlo, pero la duda estaba ahí siempre ¿Cómo decirlo? Se esperaban muchas cosas de él. James sabía que tenía que afrontarlo, pero ni el estaba seguro de lo que sentía.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Lo siento—se disculpo James—Solo estoy cansado

—Cuanto lo siento, deberías descansar en tus días libres no estar conmigo

—No te preocupes de todas formas practicar no hace daño y necesito hacerlo si quiero estar a la altura

—Debe ser mucha presión ser el hijo de Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley, se espera mucho de ti

James asintió. Era cierto, se esperaba mucho de él, incluso el esperaba cosas grandes

—Todos tenemos presiones, es decir tu—James señalo a Frank—Debe ser difícil ser hijo de Neville Longbottom, además estas estudiando medicina Muggle, eso es mucho para un chico de tu edad

Frank sonrió, lo cierto era que siempre lo comparaban con su padre pero no tenía esa presión sobre él, debía agradecer a Scorpius por decirle que no tenía que estar bajo la sombra de su padre, su amigo era bueno dando consejos por extraño que pareciera, y a pesar de ser su paciente Scorpius podía ser muy listo. Por otro lado jamás aplicaba sus consejos en el mismo.

—Un poco, pero trato que no me afecte. Por cierto tu prima Rose ¿Qué ocurrió entre Scorpius y ella?

James frunció el ceño, esa pregunta no se la esperaba. Ahora comenzaba a ver las cosas de una manera diferente quizá no fuera tanta amabilidad por parte de Frank acercarse… al parecer todos estaban muy interesados en remover el pasado eso no podía estar bien, apretó la botella de agua más de la cuenta lastimando su mano, pero no le importo

—Nada—contesto James de forma automática, clavo sus ojos en Frank con tal intensidad que no dejaba duda de que no contestaría más preguntas sobre lo que había ocurrido en Hogwarts

—Claro—Frank sonrió inocentemente, podía sentir la tención en el aire, esto le intrigo aun mas, había algo extraño y lo extraño no le gustaba demasiado, aunque siendo practico su oficio era lidiar con enfermedades y hechizos fallidos, como medímago estaba acostumbrado a todo tipo de pacientes, aunque recientemente había aprendido gracias a sus estudios Muggles que hay cosas fascinantes que las enfermedades, la psicología era una gran rama de la medicina Muggle y sin duda había mucho material cerca de él.

— ¿Sabes cómo nos dice Scorpius?—Pregunto Frank en un esfuerzo de bajar la tención en James—El Club de los corazones rotos

James alzo una ceja

— ¿Corazones rotos?—Pregunto aun confundido— ¿Por qué?

—Según él, ninguno es bueno en el amor, Lorcan y su hermana, Tú y todas tus novias, yo y mi eterna soltería, Lysander y su compromiso hacia todas las chicas, Albus y su "Relación" con mi hermana, y por supuesto el líder es él y su nulo entendimiento del romance y que no ha tenido ninguna novia.

—El líder de los corazones rotos. —James soltó una carcajada—sin duda es algo muy típico de Scorpius

-.-.-.-.-

Abrir la ventana para fumar el último cigarro del día y escuchar a tus vecinos hacer sus cosas. Sin duda era algo que Rose no se esperaba, mucho menos con la intensidad que se escuchaban, abrió la boca en forma de indignación ¿Es que no tenia vergüenza? Su mal logrado día estaba terminando de la peor forma posible. Primero ver a Scorpius en la revista alborotando sus hormonas, ni siquiera sabía que eso se pudiera a su edad, pero el hecho era que Scorpius había despertado de nuevo la sensación de incertidumbre. Luego durante el trabajo una mujer no dejaba de quejarse del servicio que si bien ella no es precisamente la mejor mesera del mundo ni espera ganar un premio por el mejor café servido en la historia. No quita que aun necesite ese trabajo, luego cuando al fin logro quitarse todo eso, su tarjeta de crédito no paso, lo que le supuso una nada agradable llamada al banco, donde estuvo media hora hablando con alguien de acento escocés que le aseguraba que no había pagado su factura lo cual termino siendo un error del sistema. Claro y porque no sumar a eso la enorme mancha en su pantalón mientras caminaba por las calles. Simplemente iba a tener que vivir con el hecho que había manchado su pantalón con tempera roja. Y aunque lo intentó, no logró sacar la mancha. Hasta usó bencina, y cuando eso no funcionó, trato con magia lo que termino de arruinar la prenda – y así su nombre quedaría grabado en la memoria de las personas para siempre. Y no de la mejor forma. —Bien—dijo Rose viendo la hora, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer y tenía que sacar a las mascotas de la vecina

El sonido de los dos amantes al lado se incrementaba, como si no tuviera suficiente con sus propias ideas y pensamientos, los vecinos venían a recordarle más las cosas, con total resignación tomo su abrigo y salió decidida a olvidar esos ruidos del otro lado de la pared.

Scorpius sentía el frio de la noche aproximarse demasiado rápido, estaba afuera del edificio de rose y no es que hubiera ido por que ella no contestara ningún mensaje y estuviera preocupado por su seguridad, después de todo solo habían atacado a su vecina... Una pobre anciana. Rose tenía razón ¿Qué clase de persona hacia eso? Si una pobre mujer ya no podía estar segura, que impedía que Rose no fuera la siguiente victima de ese completo desconocido atacante de viejitas indefensas, y no es que Rose no supiera cuidarse sola, pero nunca está de más ser precavidos

Scorpius sabía bien que Rose era alguien responsable y que si no le había mentido sacaría pronto a las mascotas de su vecina... vio su reloj faltaban cinco minutos para las 19.00 entonces la vio salir, tenía razón las mascotas estaban prohibidas pero al parecer ahora seria cómplice de su pobre vecina

—Tarde—dijo Scorpius— ¿Por qué sales tan tarde?

— ¡Joder Malfoy! —Rose exclamo llevando su mano al pecho— ¿Es que planeas matarme de un susto?

—Tranquila—Scorpius alzo las manos. —Pero deberías ser más cuidadosa, ¿cómo sales sola a estas horas? Hace apenas unos días me dijiste de un loco que ataca ancianitas

—Ahora me dirás que estas preocupada por mi—Rose rodo los ojos. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Claro que me preocupo, un loco suelto y tú te asustas conmigo, al menos dame crédito he venido a ver que estas bien

—Malfoy, yo sé cuidarme ahora dime ¿Por qué estas aquí?

—En que concepto tan malo me tienes—Scorpius suspiro como si realmente creyera lo que estaba diciendo—Soy tu amigo

Las alarmas de Rose se encendieron tan rápido como si un incendio se estuviera propagando en ese momento, él había usado un tono tan amable que cualquier chica creería realmente lo que él dijera, pero estaba muy equivocado si creía que ella iba a caer de nuevo con ese tono de voz tan encantador que tenia él

—Rose, te dije que quería ayudarte

—Malfoy, no quiero ofenderte pero no me interesa tu ayuda—Rose siguió caminando con Scorpius detrás de ella, el perro de su vecina no tenía ninguna prisa por hacer sus necesidades, las mejillas de Rose comenzaban a ponerse rojas "Debí ponerme una bufanda" Pensó rápido. Era tarde para dar vuelta atrás

— ¿Ellas hacen comentarios maliciosos sobre ti a tu espalda, o directamente en tu cara ?—Pregunto Scorpius—Tus primas

— ¿Qué? —Rose se detuvo en seco. De donde sacaba tantas tonterías — ¿Te escuchas algún momento?

—Se que no te han invitado a la boda, al menos tu prima no te ha invitado, lo sé porque me llego una invitación y me lo dijo Roxanne

Rose carraspeo nerviosa, suficiente era con sus problemas económicos o con los problemas que pudiera tener con su padre, no necesitaba a Scorpius recordándole su falta de comunicación con sus primas, quizá no eras muy cercana a ellas o no compartía el gusto desmedido de ellas por las compras o el dinero. No es que fueran pobres en su familia, pero había aprendido de mala gana que el dinero no es solo para derrochar con cosas inútiles como lo hacía su madre

Scorpius sonrió al ver el rostro de la chica Pero tan pronto como apareció, el breve gesto de felicidad fue remplazado por uno de genuina frustración.

—Escucha Malfoy, no sé que estas planeando, es mas no quiero saberlo—Asevero Rose señalándolo con el dedo—Pero entérate que el Boda de Victoire es lo último que me importa

—Rose—Scorpius hablo pausado— ¿Estás segura?

—Así es… esa boda no me interesa en lo más mínimo, aunque me invitaran no tengo planes de ir

—Rose—Scorpius volvió a usar un tono bajo—Creo que estas molesta, por eso lo dices... Pero si me vez a los ojos y me repites esto entonces creeré lo que dices

Rose, sonrió sarcástica, por alguna razón el parecía muy convencido de las cosas y su tono era más amable de lo normal

— ¡No me interesa ir a esa estúpida boda!— Exclamo

Scorpius se encogió de hombros luego dirigió una mirada atrás de Rose

—La oíste Edward, creo que puedes irte...Para futuras referencias deberías estar más concentrado en tu lista de invitados—Scorpius le dirigió una sonrisa cínica al chico detrás de Rose

Rose abrió la boca y vio el rostro de Teddy antes de dar media vuelta

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste?—Susurro Rose conteniendo el llanto

—Trate, en verdad trata de decírtelo… Fuiste tú la que dijo todo eso–Scorpius sujeto su brazo antes de que ella caminara en busca del chico—Déjalo ir ¿Por qué te preocupa?

— ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asunto?—Rose lo golpeo en el rostro, el sonido de una cachetada sobre el rostro de Scorpius se escucho— ¿No has tenido suficiente de arruinarme la vida? ¿Qué más quieres? Creí que desde la escuela no tendría que volver a soportarte

— ¡Demonios! —masculló mientras intentaba controlar su respiración, sintiéndose algo entre enfurecido y avergonzado. ¿Por qué ella le volvía a decir cosas de la escuela? Tallo su mejilla– ¿Qué fue lo que te hice? —Finalmente pregunto— ¿Qué fue eso tan malo que te hice?

—Malfoy, solo quiero olvidarlo así como lo hiciste tú

— ¡Exacto!—contesto Scorpius—No lo recuerdo, no puedo tienes que decirme

—No lo hare, ahora suéltame—Rose hablo en tono grave—Suéltame y vuelve a desaparecer de mi vida como lo hiciste hace años

Scorpius dio unos pasos, ella lo confundía ¿Qué es lo que el había hecho? La cabeza le dolía y las voces volvían una tras otras como el susurro del viento, sentía que todo se desvanecía y el aire era más pesado. Parpadeo confundido y la imagen de Albus apareció, Scorpius apretó los puños

"_**No te preocupes por Rose, ella no sabe nada así que está bien" **_

Esas palabras las había escuchado en algún lugar, vio a Rose quien sostenía su varita entre su ropa, no dudaba que la usara contra él. Scorpius camino hacia atrás, debía recordar lo que había olvidado. Tenía que alejarse de Rose rápido, dio media vuelta y camino hasta su auto, dudaba siquiera poder conducir solo quería estar en un lugar que no diera tantas vueltas.

Rose lo vio, estaba pálido como si pudiera pasarle algo, se sintió mal quizá no debía golpearlo, pero recordó lo que había hecho por su culpa Ahora Teddy estaba molesto con ella, Malfoy se merecía cualquier cosa mala que le ocurriera, tomo la correa del perro de la vecina y camino de regreso a su departamento, con suerte los ruidos de los vecinos ya habrían terminado

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

Lysander suspiro resignado, una mirada confusa se asomo en su rostro

— ¿Señor Malfoy?—Pregunto sorprendido

—Hola, Theo me ha puesto al tanto... Primero la información —Draco sonrió

— ¿Te escapaste de Hermione?—Pregunto Theo. — ¿O te dejo venir?

— ¡Por favor! —Draco sonrió —No necesito el permiso de mi esposa para poder salir

—Te dio permiso—dijo Theo. —Primero Lorcan—Theodore Nott señalo a su hijo—Termino con tu hija hace seis meses

—Lo sé, de todos es el único que me agrada. —Draco examino al chico—Tu no—dijo a Lysander sin un poco de amabilidad

—Sigo aquí, los puedo oír—Lorcan se señalo—Están hablando de mi

Draco y Theo sonrieron ignorando las quejas de chico.

—El problema con los chicos de ahora es que no hacen nada, son unos vagos que no se esfuerzan—Draco hablo alto.

—Ahora tenemos internet —afirmo Lysander—Y fuego

— ¿Qué edad crees que tenemos?—Theo lo vio serio

Lysander se hundió en el asiento del auto, sin duda su madre lo vería de esa forma que tanto miedo le daba, sin contar con la señora Malfoy. Es que simplemente no podía tener un padre más normal

—Blaise viene de camino—dijo Draco

— ¿Y Pansy? —pregunto Theo

—Cierto… Pansy también

Era peor de lo que creía, cualquier cosa que Lysander pudiera imaginar sin duda no era nada comparado con el cuarteto de Slytherin reunido… si algo había leído y esperaba fueran mentiras lo que esas cuatro personas juntas significaban era problemas

«Estúpido Lorcan» Pensó, todo era culpa de su hermano y su amor no superado, ahora tenia que lidiar con un grupo de ancianos que no comprendían que ya eran mayores.

Como siempre Draco tenía una idea, Hermione tenía razón debía hablar con Scorpius, pero no implicaba que no obtuviera información de la misteriosa chica que tenía a su hijo actuando como idiota y la mejor forma era investigando de primera mano, ¿que mejor que los amigos de su hijo? y de paso ayudaba a su amigo. Porque si algo necesitaba Theodore Nott era relajarse mucho, estaba trabajando más de lo necesario, quizá recordar los viejos tiempos y pasar tiempo con sus hijo era lo que necesitaba para dejar de estar tan tenso.

La calle estaba medio vacía cuando estacionaron el auto. Lysander se estremeció de solo pensar lo que estaba por ocurrir. Había sido secuestrado por su padre y su mejor amigo y probablemente le esperaba unos días muy agitados.

_**Cinco Cosas que Lysander Odia: **_

_**5.- No poder culpar a su hermano de algo**_

_**4.- Tener que limpiar el coche**_

_**3.- El amor [Aunque sienta cosas por su novia]**_

_**2.- Que su hermano sea mejor que él en los estudios**_

_**Pero lo que Lysander mas odia es saber que probablemente su madre estará enojada gracias a las maravillosas ideas de su padre **_

* * *

><p>Hola ^^ Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 8 lamento la demora..

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. mas de 100 me pone feliz ^^

•A los que han comentado en mi reto a pesar de no ser Dramione muchas gracias por su apoyo..

Aprieten el botón que dice _**Review**_ y háganme saber su opinión es gratis se los aseguro


	9. El Líder de los corazones Rotos Parte ll

_**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. ROWLING yo solo tome prestados los nombres**_

_**como podrán notar he cambiado a los padres de los protagonistas como los de otros personajes, solo usare sus nombres**_

_**Disculpen las Faltas de ortografía tratare de corregirlo en estos días**_

_**como siempre espero sus comentarios ** que me hacen saber que vale la pena seguir adelante, y aunque quizás muchas dirán que no les queda tiempo, es más tardado escribir capítulos de 3 000 palabras que dejar un pequeño review, y ustedes ganan entretenimiento, yo no gano nada.****_

* * *

><p><em>Beautiful Chaos<em>

_Capitulo 9_

**El Líder de los corazones Rotos **

**Parte ll**

«Cuando dos puntos están destinados a tocarse pero una conexión directa es imposible, el universo siempre encontrara otra forma»

S.G

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>Scorpius observó su imagen en la foto, seguía siendo igual de lindo. Solo tenía un pequeño problema y era no recordar haberse tomado dicha foto, volvió a ver la fecha, algo andaba mal, muy mal.<p>

Se estremeció al pensar en las mil posibilidades que eso significaba, de pronto una idea horrible pasó por su mente  
>¡Oh Merlín! ¿Que había hecho? Su pervertida mente lo lleva a pensamientos nada Buenos, aunque sus pensamientos tendrían sentido y explicarían el extraño comportamiento de Rose, sonrió de forma cínica, ahora todo tenía sentido comenzó a escribir rápidamente<p>

_Querida Rose_

_Hola, sé que nunca hemos hablado pero quería decirte que te he observado y me he dado cuenta de que eres muy linda. _

_P.D. Espero que no sientas que te acoso por lo que eh dicho de que te observo _

_Te quiero Eres muy linda en serio _

_Me gustas _

Hacía tantas correcciones y no sabía cómo decirle, le daba pena entregarle la carta pero más pena le daba pensar en decírselo a la cara; ni él mismo se explicaba porque le daba tanta pena si ya se lo había dicho a muchas mujeres lindas—pero ninguna tan linda como ella—susurró con una sonrisa, si era cierto le gustaba, algo mas allá que una simple atracción física o producto de un desorden metal, eso era bueno, podía respirar tranquilo sabiendo que no moría de alguna enfermedad grave.

— ¿Qué piensas?—Pregunto Alice dando un sorbo al té helado frente a ella

—Alice, sabes que te amo como la trilliza que no tengo—Scorpius sonrió— ¿Pero porque estás aquí? la gente está diciendo que tu hijo es mío

— ¿Enserio? —Pregunto Alice— Podría ser tuyo

—No, no podría porque se necesita dos personas para eso

—Me refiero a que podrías ser padre—Alice lo vio de forma seria. —Ahora me dirás lo que tramas

—Trabajar, te lo aseguro, estoy trabajando

— ¿Ahora?—pregunto Alice.

—Eso trato ¿Por qué traes a Henry aquí? No has pensado en llevárselo a su padre

—El ministerio es aburrido, y Albus dice que lo distraigo del trabajo

Scorpius le dirigió una mirada acida a la chica, luego volvió a ver la fotografía

—Ya que estas aquí, señora, ¿Cuando fue esta foto?

Alice sonrió nerviosa, esa foto, podía decir muchas cosas sobre esa foto, pero estaba casi segura que ninguna era la respuesta acertada...

—Escucha—dijo ella—Quizá hay algo que necesitas saber

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hugo Weasley se acomodo frente a su padre, Rose lo había acusado de abandonarlo—Vaya descaro—Rose sí que tenía un pésimo sentido del humor

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, gracias por dejar que me quede con mamá el resto de las vacaciones

Ron asintió con una sonrisa en los labios

— ¿Qué tal todo?—Hugo vio a todos lados en un silencio incomodo. — ¿Qué tal Albus?

—Oh, tu primo—Ron se inclino—Esta bien, bueno casi bien

Ambos sonrieron, Hugo sabía que su madre quería conseguir una entrevista con Albus, ese era uno de los motivos por los que estaba ese día en el ministerio de visita a su padre

—Ahora es padre —dijo Ron. —Tiene muchas cosas que hacer

—Supongo—Hugo sonrió. —Alice Longbottom es linda

.-.-.-.-.-.

Pánico, confusión, irritabilidad, y un estado de completo fastidio era como se encontraba Albus Severus Potter esa mañana, pero no era novedad para él estar en ese estado, lo estaba desde que Alice había vuelto, sentía un pánico a lo desconocido a no saber que hacer y válgase la redundancia no sabía lo que debía hacer, iba sobre la marcha

Albus dio un suspiro molesto; no era un secreto que odiaba su trabajo. Él sabía que estaba destinado a mejores cosas, no solo trabajar como un simple Auror, no es que creyera que era un trabajo mediocre, admiraba a todas esas personas que se esforzaban por la seguridad del mundo mágico. Revolvió los papeles mientras veía a su tío Ron con Hugo, detestaba tener que trabajar para su tío, sin duda su padre tenía un sentido del humor muy desagradable, obligarlo a tratar con Ronald Weasley cuando él propio Harry Potter no era capaz de arreglar las cosas con su cuñado ¿Por qué esperaba que él hiciera algo?

—Hey Albus—una voz femenina lo hizo girar sobresaltado

—Hey Gabrielle —Contesto Albus con una sonrisa

Lavender Brown vio a esa inusual y morbosa pareja; Gabrielle Zabini Parkinson, la pequeña hija de Blaise Zabini, según sus fuentes hacia poco la chica había tenido una cita arreglada por Lucius Malfoy, era una posible pareja para el joven Scorpius, Lavender sonrió mas aun cuando vio la mirada del joven Potter, sin duda había sido una buena idea ir a buscar a Hugo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Athena estaciono su auto, había visto y detectado de forma milagrosa el extraño auto que la seguía desde hacia unas calles, ella no era demasiado paranoica pero sabía bien que el señor "Malpoy" — Alias su padre—era el acosador, resoplo molesta ¿Por qué su padre la seguía? Cualquiera que fuera a respuesta estaba segura que tenía que ver con su hermano, era bien sabido que a Draco Malfoy le gustaba complicarse la vida demasiado

Lorcan suspiro cuando Athena descendió del auto

—Ella Es tan linda—dijo despacio

Draco Malfoy enarco una ceja hacia el menor de los gemelos

—Papá ¿Por qué estamos siguiendo a Athena? ¿Mamá sabe dónde estamos? ¿Te dio permiso de tomar el auto? ¿Puedes faltar al trabajo? Dime que Mamá sabe que estamos contigo —Lysander pregunto con un tono nervioso

— ¡Hey Nott! Creí que él era el gemelo divertido—Blaise apunto a Lysander

—Tranquilos, solo está nervioso —Theo vio a sus hijos—No saben lo divertido que es todo esto

—Sí, estoy nervioso, estoy en un auto con cuatro adultos acosando a una chica, que por cierto podría mandarme a San Mungo si se entera. —Lysander farfullo rápido. —Podrían actuar como gente de su edad

—Theo, algo malo le ocurre a tu hijo—Pansy vio a Lysander—Es como una pequeña versión de ti, amargado

— ¿Qué? No soy amargado—dijo Theo

—Claro que no—dijo Pansy—Por cierto Draco ¿En que anda metido tu padre? El otro día hizo una cita con nuestra hija, ya sabes de matrimonio, Gabrielle fue sin nuestro permiso. Al parecer Scorpius no está interesado o mejor dicho no sabía nada

—Un problema a la vez—dijo Draco apretando el volante, ahí estaba de nuevo su padre metiéndose en su vida familiar, si fuera contra él estaría bien, pero ahora estaba tratando de interferir con la vida de su hijo, eso sí que no podía estar bien—Ustedes vayan —Indico a los gemelos. —Y por favor

—No diremos nada—dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo

—Dan miedo cuando hablan al mismo tiempo—dijo Blaise—me recuerdan a su madre

Athena desvió su mirada y fingió que no sabía lo que ocurra en el auto estacionado al otro lado.

* * *

><p>Scorpius aflojo su corbata, contaba los segundos para que su reunión acabara, no sabía qué era lo que más lo molestaba, el mero hecho de estar ahí sentado o lo que Alice le había dicho, a demás que no podía recordar "Eso" se odiaba por no recordar ¿Realmente era tan idiota en la escuela?<p>

—_Si logramos incrementar las ventas de este mes, tendríamos una ganancia del 5%, resumiendo—dijo uno de los hombres frente a él. —Todo es sobre utilidades _

«A buena Hora» Pensó Scorpius

—Siempre es sobre utilidades—Scorpius contesto de forma seria—Por eso estamos aquí, para ganar dinero.

Scorpius quería salir de ahí, estaba claro que la situación necesitaba ser pensada claramente, concentro su atención en las personas frente a él, ante todo el profesionalismo…

-.-.-.-.-.

Lucius Malfoy vio molesto a todos lados

—No deberías alterarte—Narcissa Malfoy hablo despacio. —No te hace bien

— ¿Has visto esto? ¿Crees que esto puede ser? Nuestro nieto está arriesgando todo su futuro por una estúpida chica

—Pero no hay nada en esas fotos que indiquen que Scorpius y esa chica tienen algo

— ¿Qué estas esperando? ¿Qué esto lo sepa Abraxas? Conozco a los de su tipo, solo quieren el dinero… Nuestro nieto debe entender que el no es una persona común y corriente, cada cosa que él hace afecta a toda nuestra familia, no solo a nosotros también a los negocios, todos están al pendiente de lo que él hace, sus decisiones son las que cierran tratos, la persona con la que se case decidirá el valor de las acciones de la empresa, se que el anciano nos vigila, solo quiere que nuestra familia cometa un error—Lucius hablo despacio—Él y su hermana lo heredaran todo

—Lucius, no puedes esperar que Scorpius sea el sustituto de Draco

— ¿Por qué no?—Lucius clavo su mirada en la chimenea—Draco fue el que renuncio a todo, él sabía bien lo que eso significaba.

—No está bien

—No importa si está bien, es lo que es, esto es lo que significa pertenecer a dos de las familias más antiguas, Draco quería su libertad, pero él sabía que tenía un costo esa libertad, siempre tiene que haber un Malfoy que nos represente. Entiende que hay demasiado en juego…Esa chica no interferirá con el futuro de mi nieto, no dejare que le quiten lo que le corresponde.

—Draco no te lo permitirá

—Draco no me preocupa—Lucius se levanto, había algo más que preocupación en su mirada, había miedo un miedo real y palpable por el futuro de su familia—Él no se detendrá ante nada.—dijo entre dientes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rose vio a los dos chicos frente a ella, había muchas buenas explicaciones o al menos eso esperaba

— ¿Entonces te dijeron que ganaste una lavadora?—Pregunto Lysander—Y no participaste en ninguna rifa ¿sabes lo ridículo que suena eso?

—Calma, todo tiene una explicación—Lorcan hablo lento—No sabemos si realmente participo. Es decir quizá lo hizo y ella no lo recuerda

—No lo hizo—La voz de Scorpius los interrumpió—Loca, deberías tener cuidado con esas llamadas, alguien podría engañarte…Chicos gracias por venir

— ¿Terminaste tu reunión?—Pregunto Lysander

—Lo hice, ¡Hey Loca de remate!—Scorpius saludo a Rose quien enrojeció ante ese comentario

Es así como Scorpius la ha estado saludando últimamente: "Hola, ¡Loca de Remate!"

Y claro, es irritante. Lo malo es que a él parece no importarle cuando ella se lo dice.

Rose trato de conservar la calma, observo el rostro de Scorpius con su radiante sonrisa y su cabello que está obteniendo un color extraño, podría ser un ángel, todo en sus facciones dan esa apariencia. Pero claro está que Rose sabe que Scorpius Malfoy no es un ángel. A no ser que los ángeles hayan nacido y se hayan criado en Londres, que es donde creció Scorpius, para ser más exactos en la parte rica del Londres Muggle y la parte rica del mundo Mágico.

Los ángeles tampoco son odiosos como Scorpius.

Los ángeles no tienen padres, como los de Scorpius, los cuales al parecer se aman demasiado, y por lo tanto los ángeles, cuando quieren visitar a sus padres no tienen que ir a una mansión, y tampoco han de pedir vacaciones, como lo ha hecho ella que si bien lo ve es una falta de compromiso con su trabajo de mesera.

Además, los ángeles seguro que hacen mejores bromas. No mentía sobre lo de los chistes. Se le dan verdaderamente mal. Scorpius no debería tratar de bromear es como un pecado contra la humanidad cuando trata de hacer un chiste

Pero está bien. Rose preferiría salir con alguien que cuenta chistes malos y recuerda el día de su cumpleaños, que salir un jugador que estafa a la Seguridad Social y no recuerda cosas sobre ella.

Porque Scorpius recuerda cosas insignificantes. Y eso la molesta aun más, el hecho de saber que Scorpius aun le gusta, algo estaba mal, de nuevo pensaba en Scorpius de esa manera ¿Cuál manera? Pues recientemente parece que una manera Sexual

—Chicos—Alice sonrió y Scorpius cargo al pequeño Henry

—Que tiernos son—La voz de Athena los hizo voltear—Una linda familia, por eso corren rumores de ustedes dos ¿Dónde está el padre de ese niño?

—Tranquila—Scorpius sabía que su hermana no tragaba ni un poco a Albus, y el hecho de que no estuviera mucho últimamente seguro era algo que su hermana no iba a pasar por alto.—A mi no me molesta que Alice me visite

—Ya, claro…lo que yo pregunte es ¿Dónde cojones esta el imbécil de Albus?

Un silencio incomodo se formo en torno a ellos

— ¿Cuál es el súper plan criminal de esta noche, Loca de Remate?— Scorpius quiso saber desviando las miradas hacia Rose, quien veía a Scorpius, lo cierto era que realmente podía ser su hijo, la forma en que Scorpius Trataba a Alice podría fácilmente ser mal interpretada por cualquiera

—Yo tengo que volver al trabajo, gracias a tu estúpida broma perdí la mañana, soy una persona que necesita ganar dinero

—Amargada, ganaste una lavadora —Scorpius sonrió—Bien vayamos con Rose a su trabajo, sirve que salgo de este lugar

Rose pensó en mil y una objeción hacia esa insinuación, pero pronto se dio cuenta que todos la estaban viendo con ojos suplicantes, finalmente terminaron ganando ellos y Rose se vio empujada con todos ellos hacia lo que sin duda seria una tarde infernal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Athena sabía que su hermano no subiría al ascensor, era tan difícil para Scorpius estar en lugares encerrados, algo más que agradecerle a los hermanos Potter, quería poder golpear el rostro de Albus aunque fuera una vez.

— ¿No vienes?—Pregunto Lorcan cuando Scorpius se detuvo frente al ascensor

—Olvide algo, yo… los alcanzo abajo

Rose pensó que esa actitud era muy extraña, era la segunda vez que veía al gran Scorpius Malfoy negarse a subir a un ascensor, no le dio mucha importancia al asunto, después de todo no es que estuviera interesada en los problemas del chico.

Scorpius conto los escalones mientras bajaba, todos los días era lo mismo subía por las escaleras y daba toda la vuelta por el lugar, los empleados creían que era porque él encontraba divertido que todos lo saludaran al pasar por los diferentes departamentos de ventas, pero la verdad era que no podía usar el ascensor, no sabía porque tenía fobia, Tenia la sensación que todo estaba ligado, algunos trabajadores lo saludaron al verlo… Scorpius recordó lo que Alice le había dicho ese día

-.-.-.-.-.-.

—_Scorpius, tu ya le hiciste algo malo a Rose, cuando comenzamos la escuela… escucha debes entender que esto fue antes de que descubrieras que te gustaba, la apuesta que hiciste sobre poder engañarla, te acercaste a ella, como ahora la seguías a todos lados, pero todo era parte de una apuesta, entonces cuando lograste que ella te hiciera caso ganaste…Pero ella te interesaba—Alice se detuvo— ¡Maldición! Luego el accidente en tercer año… jamás le dijiste a ella lo que sentías realmente, pero ella si se entero de la apuesta_

Debía hablar con Frank pronto, él sabía que había tenido un accidente y que había ciertas cosas que había olvidado, pero eso era enorme, no era algo insignificante ¿Qué otras cosas había olvidado?

Entraron a la tienda una hora después que las personas hubieran partido. Bien, Alice entró caminando. Lysander prácticamente se arrojó adentro y se abalanzó sobre una fuente para tomar una trufa.

Cómo para no estar loca de remate con esa conducta... Rose dio gracias a que no hubieran personas en ese momento, de nuevo se sentía como en la escuela.

—Lysander, come eso y me estarás debiendo sesenta y nueve centavos, —Rose dijo.

El sacó un euro del bolsillo de su jeans y lo colocó en el mostrador. —Quédate con el vuelto —dijo.

Entonces él tomó otra trufa y se la arrojó a Lorcan.

Él quedó tan sorprendido cuando la trufa de chocolate le llegó volando desde la nada, que no pensó en atraparla, y el dulce le golpeó la clavícula, cayó al suelo y rodó debajo del mostrador.

Entonces Lorcan empezó a gatear sobre la alfombra y dijo:

—¡Hey! Hay mucho polvo aquí abajo. ¿Nunca pensaron en pasar una aspiradora? ¿Qué clase de lugar es este?

—Ahora me debes treinta y ocho centavos—dijo Rose a Lysander

—Yo valgo más que eso—. El siempre decía eso. — ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que trabajas aquí? ¿Acaso ya están por cerrar?

El siempre preguntaba eso. Aún cuando él sabía muy bien la respuesta.

—La tienda cierra a las nueve. Sabes que la tienda cierra a las nueve. La tienda ha cerrado a las nueve desde que este lugar se abrió, y debo agregar, que eso fue antes que tú y yo naciéramos.

—Si tú lo dices... Loca—Scorpius tomó otra trufa del mostrador, solo para hacerla enojar aun más.

Era realmente humillante ver cómo ellos lograban comer dulces sin engordar. Si Rose comiese dos de esas trufas por día, para fin de mes, el jeans no le entraría. Parecía que esos chicos podían comer veinte en un día y todavía entrar en sus pantalones, que al parecer eran de marca.

Quizá era porque eran chicos. Además, una cuestión de crecimiento. Scorpius y ella prácticamente tenían a misma altura y peso durante todo el colegio. Y mientras él le ganaba en cualquier clase, ella frecuentemente lo vencía en cualquier tipo de pelea física.

En el último verano Scorpius se fue a Europa con su abuela para recorrer todos los lugares que había leído en un libro, El Código da Vinci, y cuando había vuelto, él medía 15 centímetros más de cuando había partido . Y un poco más atractivo.

No guapo al estilo Lysander Nott, por supuesto, Lysander era la cara más guapa de Hogwarts o eso decían todas las chicas. Pero aún así era una cosa bastante perturbadora darse cuenta que el chico que no te agrada se ha puesto atractivo. La única cosa en la que Rose puede vencerlo ahora es que ella trabaja realmente .Y no solo se sienta en una oficina a dar órdenes a las demás personas.

Rose tenia admitir que desde que él volvió de Europa verlo seguido es perturbador. Pero no lo suficiente como para hacer que no logre controlar las ganas de tocarlo. Es importante no dejar a las hormonas entrar en esa ecuación, él no debía estar en sus pensamientos más de lo que ya estaba, también debía mantener la mente enfocada en lo que quería en la vida y un romance no estaba en sus planes.

— ¡Hey Loca!

—Para de llamarme de Loca de Remate, — dijo Rose.

—Si pudiésemos usar tu nombre completo... — respondió Scorpius.

—Cállate.

Lorcan, habiendo encontrado la trufa perdida, apareció frente a ellos dos diciendo—. Me encanta el sobrenombre Loca de Remate, — Ansiosamente se sacó el polvo de su cabello rubio ondulado.

—Si. — Contesto Rose rezongando. —Si te gusta tanto puedes usarlo como tu apellido de ahora en adelante.

Pero lógicamente que Lysander tenía que meterse—Discúlpanos, pero no todos podemos llevar un sobrenombre como Loca de Remate.

—Si rompes el vidrio del mostrador— le advirtió Rose a Lysander, porque se estaba sentando sobre el mostrador, balanceando sus pies contra el vidrio de abajo, —Hare que paguen todo mi día perdido

Alice sonrió mientras jugaba con su bebe al lado de Athena

— ¿Esos son?—Pregunto Alice señalando el auto estacionado en la calle

—Ignóralos, solo son nuestros padres "Observándonos" creo que están vigilando a Scorp.

— ¿Por qué?

Athena se encogió de hombros

—Supongo que mi padre tendrá mucho que ver

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¡Salazar! No me di cuenta que ya era tan tarde —Dijo Theo—Luna estará preocupada

— ¿Qué ocurre contigo?—Pregunto Blaise—Últimamente pareces muy estresado ¿Tienes una amante?

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué una amante?

—No sé, entre en pánico y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió…

—Dejando a la amante de lado ¿Qué ocurre Nott?—Pregunto Draco, observando a su amigo

—Solo es el trabajo, últimamente están pasando cosas

—Eres mi abogado—dijo Draco como si eso aclarara todo

—También soy abogado del ministerio—dijo Theo con un suspiro—Las cosas están muy complicadas

—Creo que Hermione menciono algo. —Contesto Draco—Pero escucha, somos tus amigos, si tienes problemas estamos aquí

—Cursis—dijo Pansy—Pero es verdad, si necesitamos mentir en tu divorcio cuenta con nosotros

—No me divorciare

—Solo digo, que te apoyamos en lo bueno y en lo ilegal—Aclaro Pansy— Ahora, si pudiéramos saber lo que ocurre con nuestros hijos eso sería doblemente perfecto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Athena sonrió como niña con juguete nuevo esa era una evidencia más para su teoría de que sus padres no tienen la menor idea de lo que ellos están haciendo. Quizá un montón de gente piensa lo mismo sobre sus propios padres, pero en su caso, eso es realmente verdad. No encontraba otra explicación lógica

—Alice, realmente no mentí sobre los rumores, Albus debería estar más presente

—Lo sé, no quiero que Scorpius tenga problemas, pero es agradable que alguien se interese por mí y me vea como una amiga y no solo como mamá de alguien

Este descubrimiento se cristalizó frente a Athena recordó las palabras de su padre la primera vez que confesó que le gustaba un chico

—_Mira, nosotros nunca fuimos padres de un adolescente antes. No sabemos si estamos haciendo lo correcto, pero estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos_.

Eso no es algo que uno quiere oír de sus padres bajo ninguna circunstancia. Uno quiere sentir que sus padres están en control de la situación, que saben lo que están haciendo.

Comenzaba a entender lo que su padre trataba de decirle ese verano...

Entonces para empeorar las cosas, se da cuenta que su hermano esta interesado en Rose Weasley, eso sin duda solo puede terminar de dos formas posibles, con uno de ellos dos con el corazón roto

Obviamente, dadas las condiciones - no está incluyendo el hecho de que su padre no sabe nada sobre adolescentes y amor de forma normal.

En una palabra, sus padres son confiables. Ellos no necesitan saber nada personal sobre su vida PRIVADA, a menos que sea algo muy necesario o básico.

—Creo que nuestro querido Líder del club de los corazones rotos, está metido en un problema

— ¿Corazones rotos?

—Algo de Scorpius—dijo Athena

—Bueno eso suena mucho a Scorpius—afirmo Alice

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

James lo sabía, sabía que todo se sabría, más importante que todo era la persona que estaba a punto de revelarlo.

« Algún día se sabrá» pensó james, mientras veía a sus primos frente a él.

Eso podría ser cierto, aunque quizá no necesariamente. James repaso las cosas, él único que sabía su "pequeño secreto" era Lysander Nott y él chico no había dicho nada, la otra persona podía callar con una buena cantidad de dinero, solo había sido una vez, se había sentido confundido y había entrado a ese lugar, él no era gay simplemente estaba confundido cuando lo hizo.

Todos sus cálculos resultaron equivocados. Esa tarde llegaba casi a su fin, pero a ninguno le preocupaba el retraso acumulado. Estaban agotados, pero hacían caso omiso de su cansancio. En la ciudad la excitación era palpable, se notaba que algo iba a pasar. Estaba en lo cierto; cuatro días antes, cuando Frank había estado con él practicando, todo se sabría en cualquier momento

Sentados a la mesa de un café, los tres primos estaban alerta a lo que se decía a su alrededor James se concentraba lo mejor que podía, en las cosas que decían tratando de fingir interés, aunque realmente pensaba en los titulares de los diarios, Se preparaba algo importante, no podía decir nada más.

Algo en James, sabia porque no podía sentirse tranquilo, aun había algo en él que se sentía culpable con Scorpius, lo había estado evitando durante los últimos días.

Al caer la noche, el agotamiento del día había podido con él. James no podía reprimir los bostezos, y un hipo tenaz se apoderó de él, tenía un dolor fuerte de cabeza, la llamada de su hermano menor lo hizo sentirse incomodo

—James, creo que tengo un problema

Eso sin duda era la cereza de su pésimo día ¿Dónde estaba Scorpius cuando lo necesitaba?

**Cinco cosas que James odia **

**5.- ser el mayor de tres hermanos**

**4.- Que la gente lo compare con su padre**

**3.- Tener que estar al pendiente de la prensa**

**2.- Que su padre lo presione**

**Pero lo que James mas odia es que su hermano le diga: creo que tengo un problema. Eso sin duda no era nada bueno**

* * *

><p>Hola.. a todos muchas gracias por sus comentarios son un amor.. no espere que les gustara mucho esta historia y saber que les gusta me hace muy feliz<p>

Raquel: mucho animo y gracias por tu apoyo en todas mis historias

y a Todos los que me comentan muchas gracias


	10. El Beso

_**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. ROWLING yo solo tome prestados los nombres**_

_**como podrán notar he cambiado a los padres de los protagonistas como los de otros personajes, solo usare sus nombres**_

_**Disculpen las Faltas de ortografía tratare de corregirlo en estos días**_

_**como siempre espero sus comentarios **que me hacen saber que vale la pena seguir adelante****_

* * *

><p>Beautiful Chaos<p>

Capitulo 10

El Beso

* * *

><p>Un beso, pero no cualquier beso, sin duda ese era "El Beso" y lo peor era que estaba disfrutando ese delicioso beso con Scorpius Malfoy, su mayor enemigo, al menos en su mente ¿Cómo llego a ese situación? Bueno todo había comenzado unas horas antes, pero si tuviera que culpar a alguien sin duda seria su mala suerte —Por no decir su primo Louis— la mañana de Rose transcurrió entre llamadas de sus parientes, los cuales no eran necesariamente pocos, dado que todos conocen que los Weasley son una familia numerosa y parece que seguirá así por mucho tiempo.<p>

Durante la mañana Rose trato de evitar un barrio de Liverpool pretendidamente distinguido, el hecho es que tiene que entregar unas cosas a su jefa. Algo que Rose odia con el alma es ir a dejar "Cosas" mucho menos a ese lugar que se le antoja muy presuntuoso. En realidad, se está subestimando un poco: la verdad había conseguido un ascenso en su vida de mesera. Ahora era asistente del gerente (la más joven en conseguirlo, como le comunica su madre a todo el que se encuentra, en los primeros treinta y dos segundos de conversación). Esta mejora no es tanto un reflejo de una ambición implacable como del simple hecho de que le encanta su trabajo. Le_ encanta. _O Eso dice a las personas que no deja de ser un alivio, teniendo en cuenta que se embarco en esta profesión después de dejar su casa (algo que su padre le comunica a todo el que se encuentra, en los siguientes treinta y dos segundos de conversación). El quid de la cuestión es que siendo realistas, esta tan absorta tratando de no depender de los demás que no se da cuenta de la persona que va detrás de ella casi siempre, bueno sería que lo hiciera o eso piensa Scorpius cada vez que la ve ignorándolo.

— ¿Dejaras de hacer eso?—pregunto Scorpius con una sonrisa—Vamos deja de ignorarme

— ¿No tienes trabajo? ¿Por qué me acosas?

Bueno Scorpius podía decir muchas cosas, aun tenía la carta que le había escrito… La cual cuidaba como si se tratara de su vida, aunque la encontraba algo tonta si la analizaba bien. Pero no estaba para entrar en detalles tontos, el hecho era que sabía que Rose había significado algo para él, ¡Oh ironía! Seguía significándolo, quizá por eso no había tenido una gran cantidad de novias, de hecho solo había salido con algunas chicas pero ninguna era algo serio. Dejando de lado sus problemas amorosos, Rose siempre lograba matar el romanticismo.

—En primera si estoy trabajando, y en segunda no te "Acoso" simplemente que es lamentable ver como estas sufriendo por llegar a donde sea que vas ¿Crees que me gusta ver a una chica sufrir? Son un caballero ante todo.

— ¡Aja! Claro "Un caballero"

— ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? —pregunto Scorpius

—No tengo por qué decirte, pero si tanto quieres saber voy a una cita

— ¿En serio? —Scorpius Experimento celos, aunque él era un caballero no lo expresaría de forma abierta, según lo que su padre le había dicho (Una chica no debe saber que te mueres por ella) así que siguiendo el sabio consejo de su padre, simplemente se encogió de hombros. —Según tus palabras, soy un loco acosador, así que debería saber si tengo un rival… Vamos Rose deja que te corteje de forma normal, como lo haría un chico

— ¿Cortejar?—Pregunto Rose, solo alguien anticuado usaría esa palabra, aunque básicamente eso es lo que ella creía que un chico debía hacer. Pero era demasiado lista como para decirlo en voz alta.

—Sí, cortejar—Scorpius Sonrió de forma cínica mientras fingía que seguía su camino

— ¿Si quiera sabes lo que es cortejar?—pregunto Rose

—No, ni un poco

—Bien…Porque no quería que lo hicieras, trato de mantenerte alejada de mi, dudo que alguien como tú, sea capaz de flores, chocolates y una cena… lo que una chica normal quiere, solo sabes acosar y usar tu dinero.

Scorpius no supo que contestar a eso, en primera porque era cierto y en segunda porque una parte de su cerebro procesaba la información recibida ¿Le acaban de decir que quería flores? Rose sin duda podía sorprenderlo.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Diana Malfoy cerró su libro, no hacía mucho su hermana mayor había decidido visitarla, el único despistado en su familia era Scorpius.

— ¿Estudiando?—pregunto Athena

—Intentándolo, pero es difícil hacerlo si te paseas por aquí todo el tiempo

—Eso es bajo, al menos tú puedes esconderte de la familia con los abuelos

Diana asintió ante ese comentario, era la único bueno de ser la menor de todos los hermano

— ¿Qué estudias?

—Nada

—Sabes que te pareces a mamá cuando haces esa cara. —Dijo Athena señalando el rostro de su hermana— Incluso suenas como ella, lo cual me da miedo.

—Ten por seguro que solo en eso somos iguales, yo no soy tan competitiva como ella.

— ¡Aja!—Athena la vio como quien trata de explicarle a un niño pequeño porque no debe aceptar dulces de desconocidos. —Te imaginas si tuviéramos un nuevo hermano

— No, No, me da escalofríos solo imaginarlo, mi única habilidad y encantó es ser la menor de todos, porque si somos sinceros. Scorpius y tú, no nos dejan muchas opciones para sobresalir en esta familia; Lo entendemos son los mayores, los favoritos de el abuelo Lucius, ambos se parecen a papá, Lira y Cignus. Son gemelas. Todos sabemos que en esta familia siempre es dos por uno cuando se trata de hijos, yo soy un caso extraño de la naturaleza Malfoy.

Athena comprendió en ese momento que Diana se subestimada más de lo que creía, no solo se parecía físicamente a su madre, lo cual ya era un punto extra para ella, el hecho de esta ventaja era que no tenía que vivir bajo las expectativas de los Malfoy, ella bien podía ser solo Diana. Estar con sus abuelos maternos. Sin tener que sufrir el peso que conllevaba su apellido.

— ¿Has notado lo competitiva que es mamá? — Athena cambio el tema, le molestaba sentir envida de su hermana eso jamás estaba bien.

—Competitiva no es la palabra que yo usaría, más bien...— Diana trato de encontrar una palabra que sonará bonita, pero la verdad era que era verdad, su madre era competitiva. —Quizá un poco. No sé como salimos bien con los padres que la vida nos dio.

—"Bien" Es una palabra muy sobre valorada, yo no diría que salimos bien, es decir quitando que nuestro hermano es un completo ignorante en cuanto a tratar chicas.

— Cierto, sin duda eso es culpa de papá. Mira que molestar a mamá para que lo notara, aunque diga que eran otros tiempos, Scorpius cree que esa es la forma de atraer una chica.

— ¡Gracias papá!— Athena levantó las manos. — Somos ignorantes sobre relaciones normales.

**Cinco cosas que Athena Odia del amor.**

**5.-No saber ****cómo**** afrontarlo**

**4.-Que le gusten dos chicos (No es que eso le desagrade del todo) **

**3.- Sentirse insegura**

**2.- Ver las escenas amorosas de sus padres.**

**Pero lo ****más**** importante es que sufre el mal de amores de los Malfoy, traducido a palabras normales, es actuar como tontos con la persona en cuestión, ella aun se cuestiona como logró su padre atrapar a su madre. **

—Es un milagro que hayamos nacido— dijo Diana de forma curiosa

—Es la pregunta que nos hacemos todos, pero créeme no queremos la respuesta aún. — Athena se estremeció al recordar la primera charla sobre cómo nacen los bebes, alguien debería decirle a sus padres que hay cosas que los niños no quieren saber nunca. —Prefiero no imaginarlo.

Ambas hermanas asintieron, sin duda no querían saber los detalles de la concepción de ninguno.

* * *

><p>.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Draco se concentró en los papeles frente a él, en un vano esfuerzo de distraer su mente, aun no podía creer que la chica que le gustaba a su hijo era ni más ni menos que la hija de uno de sus enemigos, bueno quizá la palabra enemigo era demasiado, pero si él tuviera una lista de personas que odia sin duda aparecería el apellido Weasley y no es que realmente tenga una lista. Pero viendo la evidencia frente a él, estaba planteándose la idea de hacer realmente la lista.

Hermione observa el rostro pensativo de Draco, que tanto podría estar pensado, parecía una combinación entre preocupado y horrorizado, todo junto.

— Draco —Hermione trata de llamar la atención de su esposo. — ¿Que tanto piensas?

— Se quién es la chica que le gusta a nuestro hijo, también se porque no querías decirme.

— ¿Hablaste con nuestro hijo? ¿Tuviste una plática sincera de padre a hijo, sobre cosas del amor?

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto Draco confundido, no tenía idea de lo que Hermione hablaba – Claro que no hable con él, hice lo que todo padre normal haría, obligue a sus amigos a que fueran mis espías. Cosas de padres normales

— No creo que los padres "Normales" hagan eso.

— Claro que si, ahora dirás que está mal leer los diarios de nuestras hijas para saber quién es el bastardo que las hizo llorar, y poder ir y enseñarles que nadie hace llorar a ninguna de nuestras hijas.

— Claro que está mal en tantos sentidos hacer eso, dime que no lo has hecho, ¿estas bromeando Verdad?

—Sí, claro. Yo no hago esas cosas— Dijo Draco conteniendo una sonrisa— ¿Quién crees que soy?

— ¡Draco! Sabes que no quiero saber lo que tu imaginación está haciendo contigo en estos momentos

— Te pondrías celosa de ti misma en este momento si supieras lo que imagino

— Sobre nuestro hijo. — aclaró rápido. — lo que imaginas sobre él y Rose.

— ¡Ah eso! Pues no hay mucho que decir nuestro hijo ya es mayor. Pero…

— Hay un pero esto se pondrá interesante —Hermione lo vio de forma curiosa

— Pero, no es que la idea me haga muy feliz, es decir hay tantas chicas mas lindas, de mejor familia ¿porque tiene que ser la hija de Weasley?— Draco pronunció el apellido como si hubiera tragado un bote de ácido. — Quitando que la única chica que me agradaba para nuestro hijo tuvo un hijo con el menor de los Potter, creo que hay muchas chicas, él debería probar tener más novias

—Agradece que tuvimos "Esa charla" con nuestros hijos hace tiempo, no me gustaría que nuestro hijo anduviera dejando hijos en todos lados.

— Sabía que un día me arrepentiría de ser buen padre y hablar a nuestro hijo de la prevención, apuesto que el inútil de Potter jamás hablo con su hijo, es por eso que él tiene un nieto y nosotros no, Scorpius es demasiado. —Draco suspiro no encontraba una palabra para describir a su hijo. — Bien portado. —Finalmente se aventuro a decir. — ¿Crees que quiera hacerse cargo del hijo de Potter? No me agrada mucho la idea, pero ¡oye! Alice es una buena chica, y el niño no tiene la culpa. Nuestro hijo no lo trataría mal, quizá le doy mucho crédito porque es mi hijo.

—Draco esta balbuceando — Dijo Hermione—Hasta que no hables bien con Scorpius, el sexo en la cama está suspendido… Y en cualquier otro mueble de la casa

— ¿Ni el escritorio?

—El escritorio suena bien…¡No!—dijo Hermione en tono fuerte—Es decir está prohibido, cancelado, aunque eso me duela a mi también

— ¿Cuándo te volviste tan malvada?

—Cuando me case contigo —Hermione le aventó un beso

—Solo digo que si nuestro hijo va a esperar, como odio pensar que hará eso, enserio es como ver una versión mía... Pero como si yo fuera un chico bueno, yo no era un chico bueno—Draco se estremeció—Al menos que la espera valga la pena, que tal que a esta chica le gustan las chicas… ha visto películas Muggles

Hermione sabía que lo mejor era dejar que Draco dijera lo que pensaba y hablara con Scorpius como un padre normal, lo cierto era que también esperaba que su hijo se fijara en Alice, la chica era perfecta para Scorpius en muchos sentidos.

— ¿Qué clase de películas ves? Mejor dicho ¿Cuándo viste esas películas?

—Ese no es el punto… Hermione concéntrate, hablamos de nuestros descendientes

—Creí que hablábamos de nuestro hijo. ¡Espera! Me estas confundiendo ¿De qué hablamos?

Draco volvió su vista a los papeles, era como si Hermione no entendiera la gravedad de la situación, tenía una junta de accionistas en los negocios Muggles pronto, lo cual no podía ser bueno. Una junta nunca era nada bueno. Menos con su padre rondando a Scorpius, debía poner fin a los planes de Lucius.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>Frank acomodo sus cosas, a veces debía saber cuándo ceder ante la llegada de su peor paciente, era mejor acabar pronto por su paz mental.<p>

—No te diré como hacer tu trabajo, pero bien podrías hacer algo con estas sillas, son incomodas

—Pero no me dirás como hacerlo... ¿Por qué has venido hoy?—pregunto Frank

—Tengo dos problemas

— ¿Médicos? ¿O solo quieres que te escuche?

—Ambos... Veras Frank se lo del accidente, lo que no puedo recordar son pequeños detalles, es como si hubiera dos cosas en el mismo lugar

— ¿Has intentado usar un pensador?

—No, solo pensar en usarlo es como admitir que algo no está bien

—Es porque sabes que algo no está bien… ¿han vuelto los dolores?

—Un poco… ¡Espera! ¿Esto es una revisión médica o una charla amistosa?

—Ambas

— ¿Cómo sabré lo que es el secreto profesional?—Pregunto Scorpius

—Veras, eso es lo mejor, no lo sabrás, eso ocurre cuando irrumpes sin cita a mi consulta, ahora continua hablando.

—Idiota… Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, comencé a cortejar a Rose Weasley, quizá realmente estoy loco

—Puede ser cierto... Háblame sobre eso ¿tiene que ver con tus dolores y memoria?

—Puede ser—Scorpius se inclino un poco, no había pensado en esa posibilidad, esa era la diferencia entre un medico y una persona que no lo es

—Háblame sobre Rose

— ¿Me estas analizando? No importa… No hay mucho que decir, ella me gusta

Frank anoto en su libreta, si iba a tolerar a Scorpius entrando a cada rato—Lo cual era probable— lo mejor era ser profesional. Tomaría horas explicar la paciencia que debía emplear con Scorpius

—Bien, mi recomendación es que trates de aceptar que tienes un problema, tomar las pociones para el dolor y sobre cortejar a Rose, deja de lado eso de ser borde con ella, eso solo funciono con tu padre, deja de idealizar la relación de tus padres ellos tiene su historia. No trates de recrearla

— ¿Eso es todo?—pregunto Scorpius—Solo que tome para el dolor y que acepte mis problemas ¿Qué clase de medímago eres?

—Uno que te tiene como paciente y amigo

—Vale, capto tu sarcasmo ¿Cómo esta Alice?

—Bien, ahora no cambies el tema… Mi hermana está bien desde que se alejo del inútil de Albus.

—Mi hermana te apoya en ese tema... si te hace feliz le pedí que se mudara

—Eso si me pone feliz, pero me haría más feliz que la próxima vez hicieras una cita en lugar de irrumpir cual loco en mi consulta, espantas a los demás pacientes.

—No eres tan buen amigo... Por cierto.

—Lo sé, nadie puede saber sobre tus visitas conmigo, como siempre es una visita amistosa a un amigo, lo sé eres muy importante y nadie debe saber de tus problemas, pero en verdad te recomiendo que pienses sobre una forma de traer tus recuerdos, formas mágicas

—Lo pensare —dijo Scorpius antes de salir del lugar... aun tenía que lidiar con problemas del trabajo como una junta de accionistas, lo más probable era que su padre estuviera presente... Se estremeció de pensarlo. Draco Malfoy siempre ha sido la persona que mas respeta y también la que más teme, su hermana tenía razón le daba pena ser un Malfoy.

—Hola Scorpius—La voz de Luna lo asusto. Era cierto lo que decían los gemelos la mirada de Luna Nott podía intimidar a cualquiera, daba la impresión que sabía todo con solo ver a los ojos, como una mezcla de Legeremancia y Veritaserum —¿Planeando algo?

—No. No, de hecho he sido bueno —Scorpius comenzó a transpirar

—Me alegro mucho

—Por favor no le diga a mis padres nada, no he hecho nada…Podria no verme como si hubiera hecho algo malo

—De acuerdo, un gusto verte, deberías ir a la casa más seguido

—Un placer también, me pasare más seguido —Scorpius respondió casi automáticamente y continuo su camino, desabrocho su corbata, eso había sido aterrador en un sentido extraño.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Louis Weasley solo pensaba en escapar del lugar, tenía más de dos horas de escuchar el incesante ruido que hacían sus primas, de lo único que hablaban era de lo que harían para la despedida de sotera de Victoire, ni siquiera en casa de sus abuelos estaba tranquilo, envidiaba a Rose y su total desapego a la familia, no la había visto en bastante tiempo. James parecía molesto y Albus estaba irritado, sin duda no era la mejor situación en la que podía encontrarse…

— ¿Besorama?—Pregunto Victoire

—Sí, es algo muy Muggle eso y ver chicos bailando—contesto Dominique

— ¿No es un poco vulgar?—pregunto Roxanne. —chicos medios desnudos

«Merlín mátame ahora» Pensó Louis, solo había una salida posible para ese infierno de mujeres y ese era una movida desesperada… debía buscar un pretexto para irse y el único disponible se llamaba Rose, aunque ella no supiera que lo ayudaría.

.

James Potter sentía que cada vez le era más difícil soportar esa situación, su hermano menor solo lo había colocado en una situación comprometedora donde de nuevo tenía que ayudarlo. Odiaba eso del amor por la familia.

—No fue toda mi culpa—susurro Albus. —Ella estaba gastando dinero que no tenemos, compraba cosas que no necesitamos

— ¿Entonces tu solución es besarte con Gabrielle?

—Fue un accidente

—No quiero saberlo—murmuro James—Tuviste suerte que la tía Lavender no te viera, ya me imagino los titulares…Papá está atravesando una situación difícil con la creciente ola de incidentes, no necesita un escándalo.

—En primera, ella no es nuestra tía, recuerda que se divorcio

—Da igual, el punto aquí es que no puedes seguir haciendo esto… Sé que Scorpius te pidió mudarte, lo cual es algo increíble, es lo mejor que pudo hacer, debes aprender a ser responsable

— ¿Cuándo te volviste tan amargado?

—Cuando me volví adulto, debes madurar por los fundadores de Hogwarts ¡tienes un hijo! —James levanto la voz captando la atención de sus primos—Lo siento—se excuso rápido antes de salir, necesitaba comenzar a sincerarse un poco él también, era hora de decirle a su padre que probablemente era Bisexual ¿Cómo le dices eso a el héroe del mundo mágico? Esa era la pregunta que James temía contestar.

— ¿Dónde esta Louis?—pregunto Albus —tratando de desviar las miradas de él. Lo cierto era que aun recordaba las palabras de Scorpius

—_Debes de ser responsable, Alice es mi mejor amiga y tú serás mi amigo. Pero siempre estaré del lado de ella _

— _¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado?_

—_Principalmente por todo, últimamente siento que no eres del todo sincero… pero eso no importa ahora, debes de buscar donde vivir_

Eso lo tenía molesto, no el hecho que Scorpius le pidiera de forma "Amable" que se fuera, eran las palabras de desconfianza del chico... Quizá estaba recordando, últimamente lo ve como si escondiera algo. Scorpius era la única persona que aun creía que él valía algo, incluso su hermano lo veía como si fuera la gran desilusión de su familia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>Rose Agarro su mochila y se obligo a infundirse del espíritu de Gryffindor para recordarse a sí misma que es una mujer fuerte, segura, independiente, a la que le encanta vivir la vida al límite y cambiar de planes cuando haga falta, aunque eso implique renunciar a sus vacaciones. Pero no estaba muy segura de las intenciones de su primo, era demasiado sospechoso que la llamara, cando ella sabía que Louis detestaba los celulares, casi tanto como ella, aunque últimamente se mantenía viendo mucho su celular gracias al acoso de Scorpius Malfoy… Así que el hecho que su primo se aventurara en el mundo Muggle era más que extraño.<p>

Suspiro resignada, a ese paso no saldría jamás de trabajar como mesera, corrigiendo eso ultimo _"asistente de gerente"_ un gran avance en su humillante incursión al mundo como adulta. su gran debut en el servicio de comida a otras personas, ni ella estaba demasiado a gusto con lo que estaba haciendo. Se acerco a una tienda a comprar una botella de agua, y cuando se acerco a la caja a pagar, la cajera con acento escocés de generosas proporciones le dirigió una sonrisa. No, no. No es exacto. Quizá no era una sonrisa. Es el tipo de gesto que uno esperaría de una mujer que acaba de perder un quintal de kilos, ha recibido dinero o una herencia y ha encontrado el par de zapatos más maravillosos que haya visto jamás... De rebajas claro está

— ¿Va a algún sitio bonito, señorita?

—Oh, a Paris. Por trabajo — respondió con la suficiente vaguedad como para que el resto de personas de la cola pudieran imaginarla como una abogada de derechos humanos en horas extras, de camino a enderezar uno o dos juicios injustos. Lo cierto era que había admirado a Hermione Malfoy desde que tenía memoria y siempre había aspirado a ser como ella, claro todo eso era secreto.

—Paris, ¿eh? Bueno, páselo bien.

—Lo haré, gracias.

Recogió la botella e intento meterla en su bolsa antes de continuar su camino, pero claro la suerte no estaba nunca de su lado, no pudo abrir su bolsa. Agarro el monedero con la boca para poder tener las manos libres e intento meter la botella de nuevo en su bolsa, esta vez en a la fuerza, pero simplemente no quería entrar. No fácilmente, al menos. Empujo, tiro y revolvió, pero no estaba más cerca de conseguir meter la botella en la bolsa, noto con aprensión cómo va creciendo la cola detrás de ella. Cuando, detrás de ella, una mujer empezó a chistar. Rose pensó en sus opciones

Poner los ojos en blanco, tirar de la bolsa, meter la botella y enderezar su estúpido accesorio de moda con un aire de indignación. Es en ese momento cuando el cierre del monedero, que tenía todavía aprisionado entre los dientes, cobro vida propia. Se abrió y todo el dinero salió disparado como si estuviese vomitando monedas de dos libras. Algunas personas se acercan apresuradamente para ofrecerle su ayuda mientras rebusca a su alrededor e intenta recoger el dinero torpemente. Rose se sonrojo al instante.

—Oh, gracias, lo siento, yo... Muchas gracias, lo siento —dijo torpemente. Quería escapar de allí: se coloco el monedero vacío entre las rodillas y salió a duras penas, con los brazos llenos de monedas, tarjetas de banco, la bolsa y su orgullo todo lastimado, se obligo a no hacer caso de las risitas contenidas.

—Que tenga un buen día, señorita — la cajera le dijo cuando salió del lugar. Dio un suspiro aliviada al doblar en una esquina. Esperando que la mujer entendiera por qué no le había respondido.

Después de coger el metro hasta Chelsea, se sentó a esperar a su primo, saco una revista. Mientras la hojeaba, noto que alguien se había sentado a su lado y percibo un airecillo a loción de afeitar que despertó sus sentidos al instante. **Petrichor***, de Calvin Klein. Reconocería ese aroma en cualquier parte. Es la loción que Scorpius Malfoy usa de forma casi religiosa todos los días, seguramente después de afeitarse y alisarse la corbata de aquella forma tan meticulosa que tan bien conoce ella, para su desgracia ha pasado mucho tiempo tratando de evitarlo que había aprendido a distinguir su olor solo para poder evitarlo. Sin recordar donde se encontraba, levanto la vista con el pulso acelerado. La persona a su lado era un señor con lo que era claramente un peluquín, respiro aliviada, volvió su vista a su reloj, su primo estaba retrasado una rosa enfrente de ella, la sobresalto

— ¿Pero qué?—dijo levantando nuevamente su mirada

—Dijiste rosas

—Malfoy ¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Te doy rosas, y un hechizo localizador—le susurro

La cercanía de Scorpius la hizo sentir incomoda, más que incomoda el estaba demasiado cerca

—Y ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Esperando a tu cita?

Rose carraspeo, había olvidado la mentira que le había dicho

—Sí, eso hago

—Tu primo no vendrá, lo acabo de encontrar y casualmente tenía entradas para el partido de Quidditch de hoy… A tu familia realmente le encanta el Quidditch

—No deberías hablar de eso aquí

—A nadie le importa, a lo mucho el señor—Scorpius señalo a la persona sentada al lado de Rose—creerá que estoy loco ¿A usted le importa lo que digo?

El hombre negó y se levanto visiblemente incomodo

—Que amable, ha dejado que me siente a tu lado

—Malfoy... Realmente planeas continuar con toda esta tontería, no importa lo que te diga ¿Verdad?

—Sí, básicamente estas en lo cierto

—Una semana, te daré una semana—finalmente dijo Rose—si no logras que cambie de idea, me dejaras en paz

—Una semana—repitió él—es un trato, no puedes retractarte.

—Los Weasley sabemos mantener nuestra palabras… ¿Acaso los Malfoy hacen lo mismo?

—Claro que lo hacemos, entonces si me das una semana es justo que yo pida algo también

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Un beso

— ¿Qué?

—Es justo —Scorpius sonrió mentalmente, de algo tenía que servirle ese talento para manejar negocios y buscar un poco su conveniencia, no por nada había sido de Slytherin, no era tan bueno como todos creían

—Bien, un beso

Y así comenzó lo que para Rose fue el mejor beso jamás probado, aunque no tenía muchos besos con los cuales comparar ese, lo cual era muy injusto ¿Cómo saber si no había mejores labios en otro lugar aguardando por ella?

**Cinco cosas que Rose Odia sobre las relaciones**

**5.- Que todos a su alrededor tengan pareja incluido uno de los gatos de la vecina (Eso ya era alarmante)**

**4.- Que el único chico que le interesa se vaya a casar**

**3.- sentir un poco de atracción por Scorpius Malfoy**

**2.- No poder encontrar novio**

**Pero lo que Rose mas detesta es saber que una parte dentro de ella, disfruto el beso que Scorpius Malfoy le dio, eso sin duda era lo peor que podía pasarle.**

* * *

><p><strong>Petrichor<strong>_*** [**__Del__griego__petros__, 'piedra', e__ikhôr__, 'componente etéreo'. En la__mitología griega__se dice que el__ikhôr__es la esencia que corre por las venas de los__dioses__en lugar de__sangre__. _El proceso mediante el cual los aceites segregados por los vegetales quedan adheridos a la superficie de las rocas y que al entrar en contacto con la lluvia son liberados en el aire.]

**Hola Gente hermosa, aquí actualizando.. Ya es diciembre y se que muchos tienen planes. A si que antes de que empiecen las vacaciones tratare de subir algún capitulo nuevo ^^ muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo en esta historia **


	11. ¡Esto no es un secuestro!

**Como siempre espero sus comentarios que me hacen saber que vale la pena seguir adelante, se los aseguro es mas rápido escribir un pequeño comentario que un capitulo y es mi única paga.**

**[De ante mano me disculpo por la cacofonía] **

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Chaos<strong>

**Capitulo 11**

**¡Esto no es un secuestro!**

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

Ron Weasley podía decir que ese momento era de los más incómodos que había vivido frente a él estaba Hermione, muy pocas veces habían hablado en los últimos años. No es que siguiera enamorado de ella, ¡Claro que no! No es que él, la hubiera evitado los últimos años solo por el hecho de que ella parecía que lo había superado hacia bastante tiempo, él también había seguido adelante, se había casado y tenido hijos, para efectos prácticos el había continuado con su vida

—Ronald ¿Me estas escuchando? —Hermione lo vio de forma curiosa— ¿Sabes si Harry ira a la reunión de los jefes de departamentos?

¿Ronald? No se hablaban hacía muchos años y ella le decía "Ronald" con una frialdad digna de la reina de las nieves, además ¿Harry? ¿Por qué pronunciaba ese nombre con más cariño? Ella hacía parecer que su nombre podía causar cáncer con solo decirlo o peor con solo pensarlo.

—No lo sé—dijo sin verla directamente a los ojos

Hermione parpadeo confundida, en un momento parecía que la veía como si de un basilisco se tratara y al segundo evitaba su mirada

—Podrías decirle que necesita confirmar una semana antes

—Se lo diré—Ron levanto la mirada, debía admitir que los años habían hecho algo muy malo con Hermione, la habían puesto muy linda, tenía un porte diferente al que solía tener cuando estaba con ellos, esa chica rebelde y despreocupada ahora era una mujer elegante, aun conservaba ese brillo inigualable en sus ojos. Ron podía decir que parecía asquerosamente feliz, como si la vida le hubiera dado todo lo que podía querer, bueno el dinero de Malfoy podía dar muchas cosas… aunque odiaba tener que admitirlo, estaba seguro que había mas detrás de todo, Hermione jamás fue interesada, no importa lo mucho que Draco Malfoy le hubiera ofrecido, ella no se hubiera vendido. ¿Por qué estaba con él? realmente se había enamorado de esa serpiente. Entonces lo que Lavender le había dicho de ellos dos; sobre que habían estado en Hogwarts juntos, podía ser verdad. Suspiro tratando de evitar pensar eso

—Bueno un placer verte Ronald. —Hermione se alejo

De nuevo le decía Ronald. Casi podía jurar que sonaba como Malfoy cuando decía "Weasley" con un tono arrogante y burlón, aunque quizá solo era su imaginación

—La señora Malfoy se ve bien—la voz de Albus lo sorprendió—Quizá esto no me interese, pero se dice que ustedes dos fueron algo. Lo menciono mi madre el otro día, siempre he tenido curiosidad sobre eso…

Vaya esas eran noticias nuevas, la curiosidad de su pequeño sobrino. Además su hermana había mencionado eso frente a sus hijos. Volvió su vista hacia donde Hermione había dado vuelta, entonces comienza a preguntarse cuando había comenzado a volver a suspirar por ella ¿Acaso alguna vez lo había dejado de hacer? Ron quería creer que si, después de todo tenía dos hijos. Quizá su matrimonio no había sido precisamente el mejor, pero le tenía cariño a Lavender, habían estado juntos 10 años, los suficientes como para guardar aprecio y una que otra tarjeta de abogados de divorcios.

—No preguntes cosas que no te importan ¿Sabes cuál es el problema de los jóvenes? –Pregunto Ron viéndolo—que se toman todo como un juego, creen que tener un hijo es fácil y luego cuando las cosas se ponen mal vuelven con sus padres llorando y pidiendo ayudas… Pero eso es algo que tú sabes mejor que yo. Si ya terminaste de querer saber cosas que no son del trabajo puedes retirarte… Pero sé que eres un chico maduro que sabes que las cosas del trabajo no se mezclan con lo personal, como lo que has estado haciendo con la hija de Blaise Zabini… que irónico que tu padre crea que eres lo mejor del mundo. Te daré un consejo—Ron se inclino un poco—deja de ser un idiota, madura un poco. Harry no te podrá salvar siempre de todo, un día debes de afrontar tus responsabilidades, deja de culpar a los demás, pero sobre todo deja de hacer que tus amigos hagan tu trabajo, el chico Malfoy no tiene porque asumir tu responsabilidad como padre. Eres mi sobrino a pesar de todo. Te digo esto porque te aprecio, quizá Scorpius Malfoy crea que te está ayudando, pero tú sabes que solo lo estas utilizando y eso no es un amigo. —Ron se sorprendió por sus últimas palabras, jamás había pensado que él pudiera hablar bien de algún Malfoy. Pero al escuchar como Hermione pronunciaba su nombre, había comprendido lo mucho que se había alejado de sus amigos. El famoso trió dorado era una historia linda, pero era solo eso ahora un historia de tres chicos que se enfrentaron a todo. Pero lo cierto era que ya no existían esos amigos, había resentimientos, malos entendido y todo eso se había acumulado durante tantos años, que quizá jamás volvería a existir el trió dorado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy camino entre los Muggles con la mirada de quien está por matar a alguien, solo el hecho de estar ahí se le hacia lo mas horroroso, prefería el beso del Dementor que pasar más tiempo con esos odiosos seres insignificantes.<p>

—Scorpius —dijo con una sonrisa al ver a su nieto en el pasillo, sin duda era un Malfoy. Desde su cabello hasta su forma de hablar destilaban superioridad. Recordó que en algún momento su hijo lo había hecho sentir igual de orgulloso. Pero había sido seducido por Granger. Bueno de los males lo mejor, había aceptado esa unión por el hecho que con llevaba, un Malfoy con la heroína de guerra, era casi profético. Eso haría que el apellido Malfoy volviera a caer en gracia y agrado de la comunidad mágica —Cuanto me alegro de verte

_«Preguntarle a alguien hasta cuando siguió creyendo en Santa Claus es tan absurdo que no sirve ni como tema de conversación para pasar el rato. Si aún así insistes en preguntar cuánto tiempo de su infancia la paso creyendo en un hombre mayor metido en un traje rojo, puede decirte sin ninguna duda que nunca creyó en él desde el principio. Ya sabía que el Santa de preescolar era falso. Y si mal no recordaba, por la cara que ponían el resto de chavales al ver al director vestido de santa, ellos tampoco debían creer que fuera real. Como tampoco creía que su abuelo realmente se alegrara de verlo ¿Por qué hacer esa comparación? Bueno es porque hay cosas que simplemente sabes que jamás son verdad»_

Scorpius suspiro y sonrió a Lucius. Él hecho que no le agradara no quería decir que sus padres no le habían enseñado lo que significaba respeto, algo que sin duda solo sus padres creían que existía en esa familia, porque sin duda ni Lucius, ni algún miembro de la familia Black o Malfoy de la vieja escuela sabía lo que era

Draco vio a su hijo... ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

—Scorpius—dijo acercándose. — ¿Por qué estas en las empresas Malfoy? Creí que estarías en las empresas Black.

No era un secreto que Lucius Malfoy ambicionaba las dos empresas, primero había puesto sus esperanzas en él. Pero claro él se había casado con una hija de Muggles, lo cual a pesar de arruinarle sus planes de poder hacerse con el control de las empresas Black le ayudo mucho para que el apellido Malfoy volviera a circular en el mundo de los negocios.

—No es sorpresa que este aquí, después de todo un día él manejara ambas empresas y hasta donde recuerdo el también tiene acciones y debe estar presente en la votación para sustituir al gerente principal

Vaya, la ironía de la vida ¿Quién decía que las serpientes no muerden a menos que las molesten? Quien dijo eso no conocía a Lucius Malfoy, sin duda era una forma de querer controlar a Scorpius, Draco lo sabía, eso era muy rastrero incluso para alguien como su padre, aunque analizando la situación era de suponer que algo así pasaría tarde o temprano

—Padre, no necesitas todo esto para decir las cosas, quieres algo de mi hijo a cambio de dejarme seguir trabajando en la empresa

Lucius sonrió, estaba orgulloso que su hijo fuera tan listo hubiera sido un excelente sucesor, si no hubiera caído victima de la enfermedad del amor

—Draco, recuerda que fuiste tú el que volvió pidiendo mi ayuda hace muchos años

—No—dijo Draco de forma tajante—Mi hijo no hará nada que no quiera, y si crees que puedes presionarlo a través de mi. —Draco sonrió—Haz olvidado que también soy un Malfoy y se jugar sucio, como el hecho que he presentado mi renuncia anoche mientras planeabas toda esta reunión

Scorpius suspiro, había escuchado una vez que la felicidad se escapa cada vez que suspiras, bueno quizá eso estaba dicho por él. Lo cierto era que realmente se había imaginado algo de ese tipo. Lucius Malfoy —Su Abuelo —parecía que podría lanzarle a su padre un buen Crucio. Ambos emanaban una clara tensión que, cualquiera que lo supiera debía saber que no deben acercarse a ellos, sin embargo hay gente idiota en el mundo que no puede notar esas cosas, si no ¿Por qué otra razón Blaise Zabini estaría ahí? Pero no era el hecho de que estuviera ahí, era lo que había hecho. Scorpius conto los segundos antes de que su abuelo adquiriera un color rojo inhumano, recordándole a Rose, era tan extraño como parecía que últimamente su mente buscaba cualquier pretexto para pensar en ella.

Blaise como buen hombre de negocios sabía que la mejor forma de adquirir poder en un mundo competitivo es tomarlo, de una forma rápida, cruel y muchas veces despiadada. Draco sabía bien que la amistad y los negocios no se mezclaban, por eso mientras sostenía una pelea de miradas con Lucius, él muy alegremente se interpuso anunciando que sería el nuevo gerente de las empresas Malfoy. No es que hubiera sido su idea, de hecho el preferiría estar alejado de esos dos hombres en ese momento, su desgracia — podía llamarlo maldición—era ser accionista y carismático, los Muggles lo amaban, así que mientras Lucius era entretenido por Draco. Blaise había logrado asegurar la mayor cantidad de votos de los accionistas, quizá Lucius era el dueño, pero incluso el sabia que los negocios Muggles eran un poco diferentes a los mágicos, al parecer existía algo llamado democracia a la hora de decidir.

Draco respiro tranquilamente mientras la junta daba su puesto a Blaise, era algo que debía hacer, no dejaría que su padre tratara de manipular a su hijo usándolo como escusa, y pensando en su hijo había algo que tenía que averiguar con respecto a su NO relación con Rose Weasley. Pero para eso necesitaría ayuda, sin duda esa ayuda le saldría un poco cara.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

Neville volvió a revisar su maleta, pronto volvería a Hogwarts. Amaba su trabajo demasiado, aunque eso le causara tener que estar alejado de su familia mucho tiempo, no había sido tan malo cuando sus hijos estudiaban, ya que podía estar cerca de ellos, pero ahora ellos eran mayores. Frank era medímago y Alice… Bueno Alice tenía salud y eso era importante.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo?—pregunto Frank

Neville vio a su hijo mayor, debía agradecer que no se parecía demasiado a él, Frank y Alice habían heredado el físico de su madre, lo cual era sin duda una bendición. Aunque su hijo se parecía un poco a él a la hora de estar serio.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Veras, necesito un consejo—Frank se sentó frente a su padre—El primo de un amigo tiene un problema

— ¿El primo de un amigo?—pregunto Neville confundido

—Sí, veras este chico tiene un problema y no sé cómo debería aconsejarlo

— ¿Al amigo? o ¿Al primo?—pregunto Neville— ¿Qué clase de problemas tiene?

—Pues… él tiene problemas de salud, pero nadie puede saberlo…últimamente me cuesta más trabajo ayudarlo

Neville pensó unos segundos. Primero su hijo era muy malo para mentir, sin duda sabia de quien hablaba, pero viendo el rostro preocupado de su hijo lo mejor era no evidenciar que sabía de quien estaba hablando. Aunque se pregunto ¿Por qué siempre era el primo de un amigo?

—Deberías decirle a tu amigo… Que le diga a su primo que tiene algo malo con su salud…La sinceridad siempre es lo mejor, más si son amigos

Frank asintió, bueno sin duda su padre era la mejor opción en cuanto se trataba de consejos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>Rose sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal esa tarde, ella sabía que Scorpius acostumbraba a ir a esas horas. Habían pasado cuatro días desde el delicioso beso que ambos habían compartido, no podía decir que no le había gustado, de hecho lo había disfrutado. Aun no estaba dispuesta a decir que realmente le gustaba de otra forma que no fuera física, pero era tan difícil decírselo a un chico tan egocéntrico como Scorpius Malfoy. Vio el auto de Scorpius estacionado esperándola como lo hacía siempre. Ella se preguntaba si no tenía mejores cosas que hacer que ir a buscarla en las tardes<p>

—Malfoy, hoy no estoy de ánimo—dijo entrado al auto

Draco vio a Rose. Esa chica sin duda no tenía modales. ¿Por qué estaba en su auto? ¿Acaso sabía que había ido a verla?

—Te lo digo Malfoy, hoy no fue un buen día. Mi jefa, la cual es un amor tuvo la idea de cantar en los cumpleaños, así que estuve cantando a más de diez personas el día de hoy

—Interesante—dijo Draco finalmente, logrando que ella dejara de hablar y le prestara atención a su alrededor

Rose no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando, solo escucho el ruido del motor y sintió como el auto se puso en movimiento ¿Ese era Draco Malfoy? ¡Oh Merlín! ¿Por qué estaba en un auto con Draco Malfoy? Viéndolo detenidamente se parecía mucho a Scorpius, el color del cabello, aunque Scorpius tratara de teñirlo no cambiaba en nada el hecho que las expresiones e incluso el color de los ojos eran idénticos a su padre. No es que creyera que Draco Lucius Malfoy era atractivo. Pero siendo sincera si lo era, no le extrañaba que Hermione Jane Malfoy estuviera felizmente casada con un hombre tan atractivo.

Sí claro. Este primer contacto con Draco Malfoy se podría catalogar como "el peor de la historia" de hecho sin duda era el momento más bochornoso que ella pudiera haber pasado en algún momento, incluso más bochornoso que darse cuenta que deseaba de forma sexual a Scorpius.

Pensar en positivo, la nueva palabra de Rose. Sin duda era mejor que divagar y culpar a la suerte por todo, su karma se lo haría pagar un día. Nunca, pero nunca te endeudes con el Karma. Aunque quizá eso ni existía, ¡pero vamos! si hay magia ¿por qué no puede existir el Karma? Estaba comenzando a creer en eso, viendo a la persona frente a ella, sin duda era su mala suerte o su karma, alguno de ellos dos la odiaba ¿Por qué otra razón estaba Draco Malfoy clavando sus ojos en ella? no era una mirada cualquiera, era una mirada acusadora como si quisiera leer su mente.  
>¡Oh santa barba de Merlín! Según los rumores él era experto en Legeremancia.<br>¿Acaso estaba usándolo en ella? ¿Qué planeaba hacer con ella? Eso podía catalogarse como secuestro

—No, no te estamos secuestrando. Así que esto no es un secuestro, no pensamos torturarte en alguna vieja mazmorra y aunque la gente diga que mi papá usa Legeremancia, mi mamá le ha dicho que espiar lo que la gente piensa es de mala educación. Y claro que existe el Karma, sobre mi hermano... Bueno no sé qué decirte —La voz de Diana salió despacio

Rose abrió los ojos de sorpresa, no la había visto sentada en el asiento trasero, esa chica era un fantasma ¡Un momento! Ella le había dicho todo lo que había pensado

—No se Legeremancia—dijo Diana sin despegar la vista de su libro—tú piensas muy alto, o mejor dicho a veces dices lo que piensas y tu rostro refleja tus emociones

—Para futuras referencias—Draco hablo tratando de no reír—procura no subir en autos de extraños, te diré que vi a mi hijo esta mañana, pero no quiero sonar grosero… no creas que te estaba acosando, los Malfoy no hacemos eso

«Aja, si y el sol sale de noche» pensó Rose

— ¿Dónde está Scorpius?

—Bueno eso no lo sé, yo vine porque Diana quería venir por un postre y su hermano le dijo que aquí vendían los mejores de todo Londres

Draco empezó a cuestionarse si sería mejor no involucrarse con ella. Pero la chica le recordaba a Hermione a esa edad, quizá por eso le gustaba a su hijo ¡ojala no fuera eso!.. No quería pensar que su hijo tuviera síndrome de Edipo

El celular de Rose sonó

—Rose, lo siento tanto, mi padre tomo mi auto y mi hermanita a insistido en ir al lugar donde trabajas... Espero estés bien

—No me digas—contesto Rose con sarcasmo—no lo había notado—dicho esto colgó

Diana suspiro y vio a Rose. Sin duda la chica era extraña

**Cinco cosas que Diana Odia de ser la menor**

**5.- Que todo lo malo ya lo hicieron sus hermanos**

**4.- No poder tener novio sin pasar por el registro intenso de su padre y hermano**

**3.- Que su padre la sobre-proteja demasiado**

**2.-tener que escuchar "Tus hermanos nunca hicieron esto"**

**Pero la más importante, es que encuentra entretenido seguir a su padre en sus "Misiones especiales" (quizá no odiaba tanto ser la menor)**

* * *

><p>Hola ^^ Bueno a unas horas de salir de viaje y como habia prometido actualizar esta historia antes de irme de vacaciones.. Pasen unas felices fiestas en compañía de sus seres queridos.. y nos vemos pronto... espero poder actualizar I DO antes de que termine el año, aunque no prometo nada.<p>

**[1] Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a todos.**

**[2] Los invito a darse una vuelta por mi nueva historia.. Aunque no es DRAMIONE..ES UN NUEVO PROYECTO **

aprieten el botón que dice Review, es gratis, rápido y es mi única paga y una escritora contenta actualiza mas rápido


	12. Puedes cambiar de opinión

_**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. ROWLING yo solo tome prestados los nombres**_

_**como podrán notar he cambiado a los padres de los protagonistas como los de otros personajes, solo usare sus nombres**_

**Como siempre espero sus comentarios que me hacen saber que vale la pena seguir adelante, se los aseguro es mas rápido escribir un pequeño comentario que un capitulo y es mi única paga.**

**[De ante mano me disculpo por la cacofonía]**

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Chaos<strong>

Capitulo 12

**Puedes cambiar de opinión**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No era un secuestro, al menos eso se repetía Rose _«porque bueno, ¿por qué querría secuestrarla Draco Malfoy? Incluso pensarlo se le hacía absurdo y tan aterrador admitiendo el hecho que, está consciente que es un hombre atractivo y si ella no tuviera unos valores fuertes sin duda ya se habría lanzado sobre él. ¡Pero vamos! estaba Diana en la parte trasera, incluso una mujer-Fácil, debería tener conciencia de la chica en el asiento trasero»_ Rose sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, seguramente Draco Malfoy debe pensar que está loca, y es que quizá esta leyendo su mente, comienza a sospechar que Diana solo trato de calmarla con sus bonitas palabras. Sin duda la están secuestrando, las manos comienzan a sudarle y puede sentir su pulso cada vez más rápido.

— No, no es un secuestro ya te lo había dicho y tú fuiste la que subió a nuestro auto en primer lugar. —Dijo Diana sin apartar su vista del libro. — incluso una mujer fácil debería ser consciente que estoy aquí. No, nosotros no leemos la mente. Como ya te dije, mi madre opina que hacer eso es…

—Vulgar. — Draco termino la oración. —mujer de valores fuertes. — Draco repitió, en un tono burlón

¡Mierda! Rose no sabía que era más vergonzoso, si el hecho de haberlo dicho o el hecho que todo lo que había dicho era verdad. De nuevo sentía sus mejillas hervir de la vergüenza.

Diana resoplo, no era la primera y seguramente no sería la última chica que experimentaba un momento de atracción hacia su padre o hermano. Realmente quería saber cómo habían terminado sus padres juntos, ella, al igual que todos sus hermanos conocían la versión romántica de ambos. Donde el típico chico malo se enamora de la chica buena. (Demasiado cliché para ser cierto) seguramente había mucho mas detrás de esa historia de amor.

A pesar de haberle dicho que no era un secuestro, no podía estar segura que eso fuera cierto. Había estado dentro de ese automóvil mucho tiempo, no podía recordar el camino de regreso aunque se lo propusiera, fue cuando se percato del lugar en donde estaba, curioso como no había prestado atención a su alrededor. Rose suspiro decidida a no pensar en nada (o hablarlo) concentró toda su energía en maldecir su suerte, y es que solo a ella podían pasarle ese tipo de cosas. El auto aminoro la marcha y Rose vio el lugar, el vecindario era típico de la sección rica de Londres, algo que no era de extrañarse, lo realmente extraño era que fuera el mundo Muggle. Cualquiera pensaría que los Malfoy solo tenían casas en el mundo mágico, la gran mansión sobresalía sobre las demás mansiones, las cuales parecían que no les habían podado el césped en mucho tiempo.

—Por favor. — La voz de Draco Malfoy la saco de su burbuja personal. —Me gustaría tener una charla contigo

Rose sabía que no tenía forma de negarse. Diana salió rápido del automóvil, demasiado rápido para el gustó de Rose.

— ¡Con cuidado! —Dijo Draco a su hija y luego le indico a Rose que lo siguiera

Draco abrió una puerta y Rose pudo ver que era un despacho, seguro lo usaba para hacer negocios. Bonito lugar para torturar a alguien. Tenía miedo, a pesar de todo lo que pudieran decirle, las historias de su padre aun estaban en su mente

—Entiendo que estés nerviosa—dijo Draco de forma seria —seguro has oído de todo lo que hice en la escuela—una sonrisa burlona se asomo en su inmaculado rostro—no puedo decir que todo sea mentira, de hecho creo que la mayoría de las cosas son verdad y otras pocas son inventadas. Pero no estás aquí para escuchar eso, quiero hablar de algo más —Draco le sonrió, de alguna forma tenía que hacer que dejara de verlo como algún pervertido o un maniático que pensaba hacerle algo malo

Era tan injusto, las reglas eran fáciles _«jamás prestes atención de una persona con sonrisa encantadora, en el fondo están planeando algo para lastimarte»..._Rose medito lo tonto que sonaba eso. Incluso ella podía darse cuenta que comenzaba a parecer paranoica. Aunque quizá esa frase se refería a los chicos que pudieran querer aprovecharse de su "Inocencia" como su padre llamaba a su virginidad

—Es por Scorpius—dijo Rose despacio

—Mi hijo se parece a su madre, es demasiado amable, piensa en las personas, se preocupa. —Draco dijo lento. —has escuchado historias sobre mí y mi vida en Hogwarts, la mayoría son verdad, yo era una especie de intentó de chico malo, insultaba a tu padre—Draco clavo su mirada plateada en Rose— veras Rose, quiero que entiendas que lo que hice no tiene nada que ver con mi hijo, los problemas entre tu padre y mi familia son entre nosotros. No quiero que juzgues a mis hijos por mis errores.

—Yo jamás…

—Déjame terminar —pidió Draco—Quizá pienses que soy demasiado exigente al pedirte que no juegues con mi hijo, se que los Malfoy somos por naturaleza sexis —dijo señalándose—Pero también somos humanos, debajo de toda esta capa de belleza se esconde una persona

Rose enarco una ceja, no sabía lo que la asustaba mas, si el hecho de estar en esa casa o el hecho de encontrar demasiado parecido a Scorpius con su padre, ambos rebosaban de modestia «Si, señores eso era sarcasmo» Rose evito soltar una pequeña carcajada. Había algo que siempre había querido saber, algo que hacía años rondaba su cabeza. Así que viendo el lugar en donde se encontraba quizá intentar averiguar la verdad no sería tan malo, porque nada podía ser tan malo que estar con Draco Malfoy bueno al menos a los ojos de su padre, quien era seguro que la mandara a San Mungo solo para verificar que no estuviera herida.

— ¿Cómo fue que se caso con su esposa?

Esa pregunta despertó el sexto sentido de Diana, al fin alguien que hacia la pregunta adecuada

_**Cinco Cosas que Draco Malfoy Odia **_

_**5.- Escuchar que sus hijas tienen Novio**_

_**4.- Que los jóvenes le digan "Señor Malfoy" (Sobre todo los hijos de Theo)**_

_**3.- Que Potter le siga ganando (Solo él piensa eso)**_

_**2.- No tener Sexo**_

_**Pero lo que más odia es cuando le preguntan cómo termino al lado de Hermione Granger, más cuando pareciera que nadie cree que él realmente no era tan malo **_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

* * *

><p>Lysander Nott estornudo, sabía que podían ser dos posibilidades, podía estar enfermándose o alguien hablaba de él, prefería pensar que era la segunda opción. En los últimos días había estado evitando a su madre, la cual estaba muy tranquila, sin duda algo tramaba, solo pensarlo le daba miedo. Bien podía estar pensando ir a visitar a su abuelo, esa idea parecía atractiva, aunque tuviera que ayudar en el quisquilloso cualquier cosa era mejor que vivir en la zozobra<p>

—Lysander—Dijo Luna— ¿Has estado con tu papá espiando a Scorpius?

—No, eso sería…—Lysander aclaro su garganta mientras Luna lo veía fijamente—fue idea de Papá —finalmente termino diciendo.

Luna suspiro y negó, aun no entendía porque sus hijos parecían nerviosos siempre que ella hablaba, no es que fuera a hacerles algo malo, simplemente los veía, ellos solitos intuían cosas. Quizá todo era culpa de Theo, siempre contestaba con un "Si amor" cuando hacia algo. Seguramente de ahí que sus hijos creyeran que ella tenía una especie de súper poder. Pero si pensaba bien Scorpius la había visto como si temiera por su vida, simplemente se resigno a que jamás entendería a los hombres de su familia, tomo sus cosas, tenía que ir al trabajo — ¿Cuándo comenzaras a buscar trabajo? Tu hermano está trabajando con tu abuelo

—Veras madre yo soy más del tipo…

—Buscaras trabajo—dijo Luna sin dejarlo terminar la frase—Mañana, puedes trabajar conmigo o puedes decirle a tu padre que quieres aprender sobre lo que él hace

—Sí, sobre eso ¿Qué es lo que él hace?

—Pregúntale—dijo Luna con una sonrisa que solo logro que Lysander se estremeciera.

—También me da miedo—dijo Theo, cual fantasma logrando que Lysander diera un pequeño salto de susto. — Tu madre da miedo, siempre tan calmada, te lo aseguro jamás sabes lo que esconde detrás de esa mirada encantadora

—padre—Lysander froto sus sienes—Porque pareciera que te gusta asustarme

— ¿Cómo se supone que me divierta? vamos algo debe tener de divertido la paternidad, yo cambie tus pañales, no seas egoísta… ¿Qué? ¿Ahora tienes una política de no molestar?

Lysander ni siquiera trato de entender lo que su padre le decía, pesándolo bien, al parecer todos los adultos de su vida eran extraños…Gracias a alguna fuerza superior; él no era un pandillero o peor un chico sensible, ahí estaba la respuesta a sus dudas sobre su hermano, no existía otra respuesta. Era inequívocamente influencia de sus padres, debía de saberlo desde antes, eso lo hizo sentir como un idiota, maldita lógica. Asumir que Lorcan realmente era el listo de ambos tenia absurdamente sentido, estornudo de nuevo, sin duda estaba enfermando, había pillado un resfriado, ojala un tiburón se lo comiera ¿Porque los estúpidos animales solo Vivian en el mar? Pensando en el mar, debería ir pronto a surfear ¿Hacia cuanto que no iba? De pronto no podía recordar lo que estaba pensando en primer lugar

Theo rodo los ojos, sin duda su hijo se había perdido en sus pensamientos —como siempre— ¿Cómo había terminado Hogwarts? Seguía siendo un misterio de la vida… aunque el sospechaba que se había copiado de su hermano o peor que su hermano había hecho los exámenes por él, era lo malo de tener gemelos. Jamás sabía cual era cual, Luna no dejo que los marcara cuando aun eran unos tiernos niños indefensos, de haberlo hecho no estaría pensando en todo eso, no le encantaba mucho la idea, ahora necesitaba un trago para dejar de pensar en esas cosas ¿Cómo es que había terminado pensando en eso?

Ambos se quedaron viendo el techo como esperando que las respuestas a sus preguntas llegaran mágicamente

—Necesitamos más vida social—dijeron ambos al unisonó

—No, no lo digas, se que iras con el señor Malfoy y pensaran algo tonto y yo terminare arrastrado, así que no hay vida social para ti, ni para mi… Extraño a mamá

—También extraño a tu mamá—dijo Theo en forma triste. —Tengo la solución, tu hermano pasa mucho tiempo con tu madre, tu y yo debemos pasar tiempo de calidad juntos ¿Te conté que fui modelo? ¡Oh si! Modele ropa interior Muggle, esto—señalo su rostro—es invaluable, necesita mucho tratamiento y eso—señalo su trasero—necesita mucho ejercicio. Aunque no fui tan bueno como Blaise, el maldito siempre lograba ser el primero, es como un chocolate andando, las mujeres simplemente se lo quieren comer. Pero estoy seguro que si te lo propones podrías modelar

Lysander sabía que le esperaba una tarde por demás horrible, realmente comenzaba a extrañar a su madre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>Scorpius golpeo el volante de su automóvil con violencia, adelanto un camión, en ese momento las reglas de transito le parecían por demás irrelevantes, no sabía lo que su padre se proponía. No es que le fuera hacer algo a Rose, pero tampoco le agradaba que estuviera merodean en su vida personal. Pero lo que realmente le molestaba era sentir que realmente algo podía salir mal, era verdad que le gustaba Rose, pero él sabía que Abraxas jamás lo dejaría ser feliz, había sido testigo de cómo no importaba ser familia si se trataba de negocios «Estúpido Edward» él podía estar tranquilo, a él jamás le pedían nada, ni siquiera lo tomaban en cuenta. Podía estar libre del apellido Black. Lo único que tenía que hacer era mantenerse alejado, todos amaban a "Teddy" por el simple hecho de que sus padres habían muerto durante la guerra, mientras él no era más que un marginado, quizá su apellido ya no era tan marcado, pero seguía siendo Malfoy… Scorpius Malfoy el nieto de un Mortifago, el hijo de un Mortifago, y no es que el apellido Granger no le gustara, la mitad de la gente admiraba a su madre y la otra simplemente lo detestaba por ser hijo de Hermione Granger, así había sido toda su vida, todo eso lo sabía, como sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que dejar ir a Rose. Lo sabía bien, ella tenía que irse un día, jamás lo dejarían repetir lo que su padre había hecho. Simplemente porque Rose no traería ningún beneficio para su familia, y en el remoto caso que lo dejaran estar con ella, sin duda su abuelo se encargaría de hacerle la vida miserable, podía contar con el apoyo de sus padres, pero dudaba que Ronald Weasley apoyara su relación y no quería ser el causante de alguna especie de separación en la familia de Rose, quizá jamás debió involucrarse con ella en primer lugar, todo había comenzado con unas fotos, James lo había hecho. «Todo es su culpa» se dijo y fue cuando sintió un sabor amargo recorrer su estomago.<p>

Sin duda estaba molesto…

_Te atrapamos Malfoy_

Esa frase estaba en su mente

_Realmente tu familia está llena de asesinos_

Esa voz tan parecida a la de James. Freno cuando un transeúnte cruzo, lo mejor sería que se calmara, tampoco quería asesinar a nadie.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

* * *

><p>Draco jamás había contado esa parte de su vida, el miedo y el hecho de convertirse en Mortifago, jamás había revelado lo mucho que amaba a su familia, simplemente era un niño de dieciséis años que debía tomar el lugar de su padre, proteger a su madre. Nadie aparte de Hermione había sabido eso.<p>

—Mi moral es cuestionable, Pero no la de mi hijo

Rose Jamás había escuchado esa parte de la historia, su visión de Draco Malfoy se reducía a lo que había leído en los libros, también debía agradecer a su padre tener una visión nada agradable. Pero al final no sabía nada sobre esa persona. Fue cuando Scorpius ingreso al lugar, tenía el cabello alborotado y respiraba agitadamente

Draco se pregunto si él se vería de esa forma cuando alguien amenazaba a su familia, de ser así parecía un loco.

En el momento en que Rose vio al chico se percató que nunca le había interesado entender a Scorpius o su familia, ella solo conocía una versión, y en esa parte de la Historia Draco Malfoy era un villano, pensó en todas esas veces que había visto a los padres de Scorpius asistir a sus partidos de Quidditch, en cada pequeña cosa que involucrará a los padres ellos siempre estaban. Mientras que sus padres estaban muy ocupados atacándose mutuamente, pensó en Hermione Malfoy, confortando a un pequeño Scorpius mientras lloraba, probablemente de alguna pesadilla. Scorpius jamás había dicho algo malo de su familia, mientras ella había dicho cosas feas sobre los Malfoy, él simplemente se limitó a escucharla, se sentía como una idiota. Una cepa de _E.__Coli _era menos dañina que ella ¿porque Scorpius seguía tras ella, cuando había chicas mejores? quizá se estaba subestimado, pero muy en el fondo sabía que siempre trato de alejarlo. Entonces por impulso simplemente lo beso, en un beso largo y delicioso, no podía decir que no lo disfrutaba, estaba disfrutando de ese beso, parecía que no había nada que pudiera separarlo

Draco aclaro su garganta, al parecer habían olvidado que estaba ahí

— ¿Debo echarles agua fría?—Pregunto, pero ni eso logro que ellos se separaran— ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué no suben a un cuarto?

Diana simplemente suspiro, no sería la primera vez que veía muestras de cariño

—Me están ignorando—dijo Draco

—Lo hacen—dijo Diana y ambos ladearon la cabeza siguiendo el movimiento de ambos chicos

—Yo no hago esas cosas

—No, lo tuyo es peor—aseguro Diana—Mucho peor

— ¿Deberíamos salir?—Pregunto Draco—es probable que sea abuelo pronto

Esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría por arte de magia ambos jóvenes se separaron

— ¡Oh Vamos! —exclamo Draco

Scorpius parecía apenado; rápidamente salió con Rose de la casa, ambos evitaron verse a la cara, habían hecho una escena—Por no decir muestra de pasión—frente a la pequeña Diana y el gran Draco Malfoy

—eso fue…

—No quiero hablar de eso, fue…

—Sí, mejor no hablarlo —dijo Scorpius

Aquella noche Rose durmió por supuesto. El día siguiente, domingo, transcurrió en una neblina de fatiga y angustia. La plática con Draco Malfoy la había dejado confundida y con un descubrimiento. realmente le importaba Scorpius más de lo que admitía, no era simplemente que él fuera lindo, era por lo que él no decía, por esa mirada que escondía tanto; pensó en ese beso que le había dado después de despedirse de él, había sido un beso sincero, ella lo había querido. No engañaba a nadie, estaba enamorada de él desde la escuela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>Debía ser cosa del karma como decía su prima, casi había olvidado esa fotografía. Su hermano le había dicho que era hora de madurar —Decirlo es fácil — no se quejaba, su vida había sido buena, una linda casa, una linda chica y un buen amigo<p>

_«La verdad es que no sabes ser amigo»_ la voz de su tío Ron retumbaba aun en su cabeza como un eco molesto.  
>Scorpius siempre lo tuvo todo, debía reconocerlo, el odio puro lo había alimentado los primeros años en Hogwarts<p>

—Serás idiota. — Dijo James, con ese tono tan peculiar. — Sólo dile que lo sientes, a la gente le gusta escuchar todo eso. — Dio una calada al cigarrillo —Espera, olvida lo ultimo suena demasiado cursi y nadie creerá que lo dices tú. —volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez su rostro se mostraba impasible, como quien no sufre de nada en la vida, como si nada en el mundo lo pudiera perturbar, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y Albus pudo notar un ligero temblor en sus manos—Alice te quiere—finalmente dijo apagando el cigarrillo

Albus parpadeo sorprendido, la afirmación de su hermano era contradictoria. Sin duda era Karma, el estúpido Karma del que tanto hablaba Rose, suficiente con una Weasley loca. Afirmar que Rose tenía razón era signo de locura.

James observo la fotografía que Albus sostenía, se la habían tomado en sexto año cuando ganaron la copa de Quidditch. sabía que lo mejor era contarlo pronto. Salvo que no sabía cómo decirlo  
>¡Estúpido, mil veces estúpido! Solo tenía que decirlo sin tantos rodeos<br>¿Que haría su mejor amigo? Esperaba que aun fuera su amigo, porque después de lo que hacía su hermano con Scorpius no merecía mucho a ese amigo, sin duda Scorpius sabría que decirle. Volvió a ver la fotografía donde estaba su mejor amigo. Debía contárselo a alguien pronto.

Harry ingreso con el rostro de quien está cansado, en su rostro se dibujaba la silueta del cansancio, digno de alguien mucho mayor, esa figura no correspondía con el jovial jefe de Aurores.

James tomo aire, debía decirlo estaba por hacerlo

— ¿Podemos hablar a solas?—Pregunto James, su voz había cambiado su tono, ahora parecía titubear

Harry asintió.

Fue en ese momento que lo dijo son rodeos, directo y sin anestesia «Soy Bisexual» sus palabras salieron de forma directa. Vio a su padre, estaba más que seguro que esa extraña mirada no podía significar nada bueno, de hecho la mirada de su padre le decía que jamás vio venir esas palabras, su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna, era como si le hubieran arrancado la vida, estaba pálido y por un momento algo que pareció una sonrisa irónica se asomo por su rostro  
>Era un bonito atardecer. James debía reconocer que había elegido un precioso día para decirle a su padre toda la verdad.<p>

Harry solo podía pensar « ¿Por qué no es traficante? al menos tendría autos lindos»

* * *

><p>Hola ^^ pues aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, como siempre espero sus comentarios, tanto buenos como malos... sugerencias sobre los personajes tambien son bienvenidas


	13. Reuniones, Sorpresas Y Secretos

**Como siempre espero sus comentarios que me hacen saber que vale la pena seguir adelante, se los aseguro es mas rápido escribir un pequeño comentario que un capitulo y es mi única paga.**

**[De ante mano me disculpo por la cacofonía]**

**Bueno aquí esta el Capitulo 13. Debo decir que me ha gustado escribir mucho este capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Chaos <strong>

**Capitulo 13**

** Reuniones, Sorpresas Y Secretos**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ron Weasley despidió a su hijo en el andén 9¾ en la estación King´s Cross. En un extremo estaba Hermione con Malfoy, verla tan sonriente despidiendo a sus hijas lo hacían sentir incomodo, sobre todo por el hecho de estar solo con Rose.

—Cuídate mucho—dijo Ron a su hijo dándole un beso en la frente. Hugo estaba en la edad donde odiaba que su padre lo besara como si fuera un niño pequeño

—Ya lo sé—contesto Hugo, mientras corría a reunirse con sus amigos.

Ron volvió su vista hacia la familia Malfoy-Granger. Hermione sonreía mientras se despedía de sus hijas, Ron pudo apreciar las diferencias entre las tres chicas, las gemelas quienes tenían una extraña combinación de Ella y Malfoy, y la más pequeña que se parecía tanto a su madre cuando era de esa edad, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro al recordar el tiempo en que subía con ilusión al expreso de Hogwarts cada año, esperando ver a sus amigos. Ahora estaba ahí solo con su hija despidiendo a su hijo

—Ron—la voz de Ginny llamándolo lo hizo voltear su rostro— ¿Cómo has estado?—pregunto Ginny abrazándolo

—Bien, Rose decidió ya no tenerme preocupado—Ron señalo a Rose quien parecía nerviosa. —Otro año más—dijo Ron con un suspiro mientras veía como el expreso emprendía el viaje.

— ¿Has hablado con Harry?—pregunto Ginny, su rostro era el de alguien preocupado—ha estado extraño, últimamente pareciera que ha envejecido diez años en unos días

—El otro día hablamos un poco—Ron dijo mientras caminaba al lado de su hermana—Pero no lo note extraño, bueno no más de lo normal…Quizá este así por Albus, lamento decirte que no está prestando atención al trabajo y Harry tiene que estar disculpándose todo el tiempo

— ¿Qué estas insinuando?—pregunto Ginny a la defensiva. Era bien sabido que no le gustaba que nadie se metiera con sus hijos, y eso aplicaba a sus hermanos.

—Solo digo que el chico no parece estar feliz con el trabajo, ser Auror es una vocación

Rose, quien sabia que las cosas podían ponerse feas en ese momento, prefirió concentrar su tiempo en recordar los deliciosos labios de Scorpius y el hecho de que la invitara a pasar un día con su familia, sin duda eso iba demasiado rápido, primero Draco Malfoy hablaba con ella, y ahora quería que estuviera un día con Hermione Malfoy incluida. Volvió su vista hacia su tía, quien parecía a punto de cometer fratricidio

—Mi hijo tiene vocación, y está tratando de hacer lo correcto, está trabajando para su hijo… Es decir ¿Qué hace Rose con su vida?

Rose resoplo, era sin duda una de las habituales peleas entre su padre y su tía, donde solían a relucir los genial o lo perdedores que eran los demás.

—No te ofendas querida—dijo Ginny rápidamente.

Alguien debería decirles a las personas que decir "No te ofendas" no desmerita el hecho de que realmente una persona se ofende. Así que como buena chica, Rose simplemente volvió a su burbuja de felicidad personal, en algún momento saldrían de ahí y la vida continuaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Athena Malfoy, quien casi siempre ha sido una persona con un gusto intachable, no encontraba las palabras para decirle a su madre que ya estaba "Mayor" (por no usar la palabra vieja) después de despedirse de sus pequeñas hermanas, su madre había decidido que era hora de una reunión con sus amigos, así que ambas estaban solas en su casa preparando las cosas. Pero siendo honesta encontraba perturbadora la apariencia de su madre ese día.

Estaba pálida, tenía el pelo enmarañado y llevaba el albornoz en lugar de la bata, lo cual suele ser síntoma de que está con el síndrome Premenstrual y con suma naturalidad Athena pensó que lo normal era comentar sobre eso: —Mamá, ¿quieres Saldeva? Porque, no te ofendas, pero parece que lo necesitas.

Quizá es un poco peligroso decirle esto a una mujer con síndrome premenstrual, pero, en fin, era su madre. Pero no creo que fuera a reducirla con un hechizo, que es lo que le habría hecho a cualquier otro que hubiera osado decirle lo mismo. De hecho, Ella solo ha asentido y respondido: «No. No, gracias», con voz ofuscada.

En ese instante Athena supuso que algo terrible había sucedido. Ya saben, como que su padre hubiera decidido usar el bigote falso de nuevo. Así que con toda la preocupación del mundo se acerco a su madre

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Es papá? ¡Oh Merlín! Realmente se lastimo jugando Quidditch con el sexy búlgaro con el que saliste, ya sabes el sexi y apetitoso Krum

Hermione ha sacudido la cabeza, con el mismo gesto que hace cuando está concentrada en algún asunto importante

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Hermione sorprendida— ¿Apetitoso Krum? No quiero saber lo que significa eso, solo no lo digas frente a tu padre y no le ha pasado nada a nadie, eres como tu padre, ambos hacen drama por todo.

—Lo siento—dijo Athena calmándose

—Hija —dijo Hermione, con una expresión de sorpresa pero Alegre—. Estoy embarazada.

¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡OH, DIOS MÍO!

_«Mi madre va a tener un hijo, a su edad, ¿Qué no conocen la televisión, o los anticonceptivos? Por todo lo sagrado va a tener un hijo a su edad» _ todos esos pensamientos pasaron por la mente de la chica. Mientras su cerebro trata de procesar la información recibida en ese momento. Athena hace verdaderos esfuerzos por tomarlo con Calma ¿Saben? Porque no tiene sentido enfadarse por eso, después de todo, sus padres parecen felices de poblar el mundo. Pero ¿Cómo NO va a enfadarse? Sus padres están a punto de pasar a la tercera edad (Quizá exagera) Pero ya son mayores para tener otro bebe DE NUEVO

Lo lógico habría sido que se detuvieran después del tercer hijo o en su caso el quinto, ya deberían haber aprendido la lección, pero al parecer no ha sido así. Como si no tuvieran ya suficientes problemas. Como si la vida de todos no fuera un desastre en ese momento... y recalcando la vida de Todos en su familia. Además de que ella ha tenido que soportar bastante. Es decir que por lo visto no hay suficiente con que:

**1. Tenga que soportar a Victoire Weasley pavoneándose como si fuera la reina del mundo, lo que la hace sentirse de nuevo como en la escuela**

**2. Su abuelo crea que debe conseguir un marido pronto (Mientras más rico mejor)**

**3. el mes pasado descubriera que James aun la atrae sexualmente (Aunque eso solo se aplica a ella) **

**4. también el mes pasado su hermano decidió tener una relación romántica con Rose Weasley **

**5.- No tiene novio aun (James no se decide todavía)**

Oh, no, claro. Por lo visto todo esto no es suficiente, no es como si todo fuera en torno a ella, pero vamos ya son demasiados hermanos, aunque un bebe siempre es motivo de alegría, no hay motivo para tanto escándalo. Pero si suma todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor al hecho de que ahora su madre tiene que estar embarazada. OTRA VEZ. Las cosas resultan un poco estresantes

«Gracias, mamá. Muchísimas gracias».

— ¿Pero como ha ocurrido? ¿Qué ha sido de tu diafragma? —Pregunto Athena. Despues de todo sabía lo que era un diafragma. Una vez, de muy pequeña, lo encontró en la ducha. Lo tomo y lo uso como alberca para los pájaros en la casita de sus muñecos durante varias semanas, hasta que su mamá finalmente lo encontró y se lo quitó. — ¿Y qué hay de los condones?—Pregunto rápido ¿Acaso la gente de la edad de su madre se cree inmune a las enfermedades de transmisión sexual? De acuerdo eso era una exageración, pero estaba en estado de shock total, era valido exagerar todo lo que fuera necesario o como su padre decía: _**Jamás se exagera lo suficiente**_. Así que ¿dónde está la lógica?

Lo entiende de su padre, ese tipo de descuidos, vamos que ni tan siquiera se acuerda de comprar papel higiénico, ¿cómo va a acordarse de utilizar un método anticonceptivo?

—Estás haciendo muchas preguntas—dijo Hermione

Entonces Athena se dio cuenta que no se lo había dicho aun a su padre… «Eres lenta, muy lenta» se recrimino mentalmente. Cuando su padre entro con su habitual forma de caminar, como si el mundo le perteneciera

—Hola hija... ¿No fuiste al trabajo?

Eso confirmo que su padre no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría con su esposa… ¿Pero que no se daba cuenta? Era más que obvio que algo afectaba a Hermione Malfoy… Puesto que tenía el aspecto de alguien que acaba de salir de la cama después de una resaca… Cuando hacia apenas unas horas había ido a dejar a sus hermanas a la estación y su apariencia en ese momento era la de toda una mujer empresaria...

Eso era la prueba de que ella y sus hermanas eran una anomalía de la naturaleza, ninguna había heredado la espectacular talla 95 de sujetador de su madre. Todas eran más bien de tamaño mediano. Aunque quizá esa talla se lo debía a los embarazos.

—Por cierto ¿Vendrá Viktor? Tu hija quisiera preguntarle algunas cosas—pregunto Hermione casual, el rostro de su hija le decía que no estaba pensando nada bueno, quizá estaba pensando demasiado, Hermione sabía que cuando sus hijos fruncían el ceño de forma acusadora. Lo más seguro era que estaban pensando e imaginando cosas extrañas

Athena suspiro, sentiría culpa o pena por su padre por tener que volver a pasar por la etapa de los pañales, pero no era tan buena hija, después de todo era culpa suya, bueno que un bebe se hacen con dos personas, pero era preferente creer que era culpa de su padre… Porque es mejor no molestar a una mujer embarazada, son tan impredecibles después de todo

Athena subió a su cuarto, lo más saludable era comenzar un diario de embarazo, comenzó a escribir

DIARIO PARA SOBREVIVIR OTRO EMBARAZO

Por Athena Malfoy

¡NO TOCAR!

ME REFIERO A TI, PAPÁ

Introducción

NOMBRE:

Athena Malfoy Granger.

Conocida como _**chica sexy Malfoy. **_O sencillamente Princesa Malfoy, en determinados círculos.

EDAD:

Diecinueve

SEXO:

Todavía no lo he practicado. Ja, ja, ja. ¡Era una broma, Papá! Sé que estás leyendo esto… y para que lo sepas hace mucho que eso pasó (no te diré el nombre del chico)

_**PD:**__** no intentes usar Legeremancia en mí, lo sabré créeme **_

Al menos ya tenía la primera hoja lista ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser tener otro hermanito o hermanita? Ya había sobrevivido a tres hermanas menores, aunque claro sus padres eran más jóvenes, ahora bien podrían ser abuelos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>Rose dio un pequeño grito de emoción, aquello era demasiado.<br>— No puedo aceptarlo  
>Scorpius se encogió de hombros, sonrió y como si se tratara de algo irrelevante acomodo el collar en la mesita frente a Rose.<br>—Vamos, no es tan malo. Un pequeño regalo no es la gran cosa, no te pido matrimonio. —dijo Scorpius de forma casual sin prestar atención a sus palabras

Rose no sabía que era peor, si el hecho de que él no le diera importancia al asunto, o el hecho de saber que no le pedirá matrimonio. Aunque no sabía si se refería realmente a "Pedirle algún día matrimonio"

Scorpius casi podía adivinar lo que Rose estaba pensando, la forma en que hacía la cara era sin duda una señal de haber hecho algo mal

«Estúpidos genes» solo eso podía pensar, porque siendo sinceros, al parecer siempre hacia, o decía algo que resultaba mal entendido, era un completo ignorante cuando se trataba de Rose Weasley, ya que al parecer las técnicas de cortejo —que comúnmente funcionan con otras chicas— con ella no se aplicaban. Como si las cosas no fueran extrañas entre ambos, su madre había tenido la idea de invitar a Rose a su "Reunión" lo que Scorpius deducía solo era un pretexto de sus padres para poder juntarse con otros adultos y comportarse como adolecentes... Era comprensible después de todo estaban pasando por la etapa de la mediana edad, todos los adultos a su alrededor parecían negados a comprender que estaban por demás viejos, mayores, ancianos o como le quisieran decir. Lo único nuevo era el hecho de que ahora asistiría Rose y al parecer James y su padre… Scorpius ignoraba lo que ocurría con Albus últimamente.

— ¿Crees que le agrade a tu madre?—pregunto Rose nerviosa—es decir, es Hermione Jane Granger

—Le agradaras… no es como si te fuera a echar algún hechizo… ¡Espera! ¿Estás más nerviosa de que no le agrades a mi madre, que quedarte a solas con padre? Realmente tus prioridades son extrañas

—Solo opino, que si no le agrado, quizá...

—Quizá deberías de dejar de pensar demasiado—dijo Scorpius dándole un beso

Rose sonrió contra sus labios, Scorpius siempre lograba ponerla nerviosa, no es que ella pensara en Scorpius sin ropa todo el tiempo, solo unas tres veces al día, lo que parece un numero aceptable, tampoco anda por ahí fantaseando cada cinco segundos con sus brazos y labios, solo lo hace cada tres horas o cuando algún cliente rubio entra a la cafetería, lo cual no sucedía muy a menudo, así que para fines prácticos, ella en definitiva no estaba desesperada por pasar a otro nivel en su relación con el chico frente a ella.

— ¿Rose?—Scorpius trono los dedos frente a ella— ¿Estás bien?

Ella parpadeo sorprendida, al parecer esta vez si había logrado mantener su boca cerrada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>Ginny había tomado la decisión de Harry, de asistir a la casa de los Malfoy un poco mal. Despues de todo, aun no tenía confianza en Draco, lo cual Harry encontró comprensible, suspiro con desgana mientras buscaba a su hijo<p>

James saludo a su padre, tenía una sonrisa, producto de por fin haberle dicho la verdad, y no vivir con el miedo de que se enterara por los medios, ahora el problema era su madre. En este punto usarían la Red _Flu _para ir hasta la casa de los Malfoy, pero como era en su casa del mundo Muggle, James había optado por estrenar su nuevo automóvil, un hermoso BMW rojo

Harry pasaba por tantas emociones. Aunque al parecer ya había un carro lindo. Debería buscar otra metáfora para referirse a los gustos sexuales de su hijo. Al menos tenía auto nuevo y no era traficante. Algo menos que tachar de su lista de "cosas que no quieres que hagan tus hijos".

«Es controversial, pero tiene autos lindos» pensó Harry acomodando sus lentes y sentándose en el lado del copiloto. La vida da sorpresas todo el tiempo.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo es eso?—pregunto Harry, en un esfuerzo por entender lo que su hijo sentía—Te gustan las chicas

—Sí, me gustan las chicas—contesto James

—Pero también los chicos—dijo rápido Harry

—Exacto—James asintió mientras veía el camino. Era sin duda la plática más extraña que había tenido con su padre—Por cierto, no salgo con ninguno del equipo si eso te tiene preocupado, mis gustos son de otro tipo

¡Vaya! Eso era reconfortante en un sentido extraño para Harry ¿Gustos de otro tipo? Quizá más refinados... Simplemente estaba en territorio desconocido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Blaise saludo a James con una sonrisa cuando lo vio llegar, él chico le agradaba, después de todo había sido un hermano de casa y había llevado a Slytherin a ganar la copa de Quidditch dos años seguidos, que se apellidara Potter no era un problema

—Zabini—dijo Harry con un tono nervioso

—Potter—contesto Blaise— ¿Mucho trabajo?

Harry asintió, quizá debería ir a terapia pronto…No por el hecho de que su hijo tuviera gustos variados, más bien por el hecho de que estaba por entrar por primera vez a casa de Hermione. Solo los dioses sabían lo que se encontraría en ese momento.

La primera sorpresa del día fue ver a Rose, aunque no era tan extraño, ya que también estaban los hijos de Nott. Harry sabia que la hija de Blaise Zabini estaba en Francia con su abuela, o eso decía el profeta y corazón de bruja. Así que el hecho de que su sobrina estuviera en la casa Malfoy no debía de ser tan extraño, como tampoco era extraño que Alice Longbottom estuviera ahí con su nieto, el cual al parecer era querido por todos en ese lugar. Harry encontró eso como un hecho extraño, además que Albus parecía distante con todo el mundo.

—Potter—Draco se acerco—Que bueno que pudieron llegar, Hermione estará contenta de verte.

Harry noto el esfuerzo que Malfoy estaba haciendo por llevar las cosas con calma

—Eso espero—contesto Harry

La situación era tensa por sí sola, por un lado Hermione parecía de lo más feliz, por otro lado su sobrina lo observaba con una mirada de culpabilidad, lo más seguro era que Ron no estuviera enterado de que frecuentaba a los Malfoy, y no es como si él fuera a ir a contárselo, tampoco era indiscreto y sabia separar las cosas del trabajo y lo personal. En definitiva necesitaría ir a terapia y pronto.

Despues de los habituales saludos y la charla trivial, todos parecieron más relajados... Aunque Harry aun se sentía extraño

—Chico nuevo—dijo Theo con una sonrisa—No comemos, bueno un poco, pero no a ti…

—Nott—dijo Luna con su habitual sonrisa, clavando sus ojos en su esposo

—Pe...Pero no hice nada

—Hola Harry—Luna abrazo a un confundido y aterrado Harry, los rumores del poder de la Mirada de Luna parecían una exageración, pero viéndola de cerca realmente podía ser intimidante

—Hola Luna ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, trabajando... me he enterado que has tenido mucho trabajo

—Solo un poco

Harry vio en Luna a la misma chica con la que había luchado varios años atrás, aun conservaba ese toque inocente. Las personas en ese lugar parecían realmente disfrutar estar ahí. Eso hizo que se preguntara ¿Por qué había dejado pasar mucho tiempo antes de hacer las paces con su mejor amiga? Pensándolo bien eso era estúpido

—No sé lo que haría sin ti—dijo Hermione con voz amorosa, logrando captar la voz de todos

—También te amo—contesto Draco

Las mujeres se le quedaron viendo y luego soltaron una carcajada

—Él pobre cree que estas hablando de él—dijo Pansy. —Draco, sabes que hablamos de Luna

—Claro que lo se—farfullo Draco—Están hablando de cosas de mujeres

—No enserio, no tienes idea… Todos sabemos que La mujeres se pueden decir esas cosas sin ser lesbianas, pero si yo le digo a Theo: Eres el mejor y lo abrazo, todos creen que somos gay´s —dijo Blaise—eso es tan sexista

—Te quiero amigo—dijo Theo abrazando a Blaise

—Gay´s—susurro Draco

—Sabemos que se aman—dijo Pansy entrecerrando los ojos—Si fuera por Blaise viviría con Theo en un remolque como vagabundos criando a nuestros hijos como una tribu Hippie.

—Theo, probablemente volvería a la semana, no le gusta mucho la naturaleza —dijo Luna

— ¿Por qué la naturaleza no puede estar adentro? Ya saben donde hay techo y no hay árboles, mosquitos y esas cosas tan naturales—dijo Theodore defendiéndose. —Además si me fuera a fugar con Blaise, dejaría a uno de mis hijos, solo para asegurarme que nadie cortejara a mi esposa—ese comentario ocasiono que todos soltaran una carcajada, principalmente Pansy quien parecía muy divertida imaginando a Theo en la naturaleza.

Lysander y Lorcan se estremecieron ante eso, porque en el fondo podía ser cierto, después de todo cuando su padre se juntaba con sus amigos, siempre temían por su vida

Rose, simplemente estaba confundida, por una parte tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para mantener a Scorpius a una distancia segura (Para sus hormonas) y por otro lado Athena parecía un poco más loca de lo normal

—Así ha estado desde que llegue—dijo Alice—Cuando vio a Henry dijo cosas, sobre la edad propia para ser padres y ser abuelos, creo que se refería al señor Potter… Luego Vino James y la perdimos por completo

Alice sabe que algo ocurre con Athena y con Rose. Bueno... Está bien, a lo mejor no lo sabe, pero sabe que algo va mal. En fin, por algo es la más centrada de las tres. Intuye perfectamente que algo está ocurriendo, no es que fueran muy discretas. Era obvio que Rose estaba fantaseando algo sexual con Scorpius y que Athena escondía algo que no tenía nada que ver con James, al menos no todo tenía que ver con James, pero si gran parte. La cuestión era saber que era "Eso" que preocupaba a cada una de ellas

—Rose—Alice la llamo a un extremo de la espaciosa sala, mientras los "Adultos" seguían hablando de sus años mozos cuando aun podían correr sin cansarse — ¿Estas saliendo con Scorp.?—pregunto sin rodeos.

Rose sintió que sus mejillas se tronaban rojas. Alice no tenía el menor tacto al preguntar cosas privadas. Pero sabiendo bien que lo mejor era decir la verdad, solo se limito a decir «si»

—Por favor no lo lastimes—dijo Alice, logrando que Rose se confundiera ¿Lastimarlo? Como podría ella lastimar a alguien como Scorpius Malfoy? Despues de todo él ya la había lastimado antes. —creo que a estas alturas deberías de saber algo importante sobre Scorpius.

Rose frunció asintió, después de todo Alice había dicho que debía saber algo importante.

—Veras, sobre lo que ocurrió hace años en Hogwarts… realmente hay algo, algo que Albus y James hicieron….

Rose abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras Alice le contaba lo que realmente había ocurrido mientras estudiaban

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>Esa noche Scorpius condujo su auto por todo Cardiff Sentía el aire en el rostro, había unas nubes proveniente del oeste, probablemente llovería...últimamente llovía mucho «Justo como mi humor» pensó con ironía, volvió su vista al frente.<p>

Había dejado a Rose en su departamento, había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo enorme el dejarla, últimamente cuando la besaba quería mas de ella, así que haciendo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad se alejo y condujo como loco por un buen rato, luego de un rato regreso a su casa, su cabeza dolía y se sentía como un verdadero estúpido, un grito de frustración escapo de su boca, que él casi estaba seguro que había despertado a su hermana. Con parsimonia se metió a la cama, aun tenía puesta su ropa, pero eso poco importaba en ese momento. El reloj marcaba más de media noche, pero no podía dormir, no ahora, no después de todo lo que había pasado; dio una rápida mirada su alrededor como esperando que alguien entrara. Pero no había nada, solo el silencio que llega durante las noches

Él pensó en todo lo que ocurría, tenía un semblante calmado, trato de repasar todo de nuevo en su mente, como si al hacerlo pudiera cambiar algo, alguna palabra, alguna acción. Pero ese era un deseo febril, producto de su autocompasión «si alguien dice: lo siento de nuevo gritare, soy capaz de hacerlo, gritar tan fuerte como nunca lo he hecho —sonrió con ironía— Bravo, Bravo debes estar muy orgulloso, ahora todo está jodidamente mal» acomodo su cabello, no había notado que tenia los puños cerrados de tal forma que tenia los nudillos blancos. Buscaba una excusa para poder decir algo, pero no había nada, absolutamente nada...«Vamos ¿Desde cuándo no sabes que decir?» Era como si todos estuvieran en una especie de pacto secreto que él ignoraba para no decir nada y solo verlo sufrir... Bien pues no dejaría que lo vieran así, podía ser un chico malo, podía jugar el juego...Ensuciarse no era un problema, el problema era quitarse la mugre después. Pero mejor no pensar en eso, no ahora que su mente parecía tener un grado de lucidez, no era bueno para mentir, jamás se le habían dado las mentiras, pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en lo mucho que debía mentir, ahora todo se le antojaba tan absurdo... ¿Como decían las personas? Tan típico. —Esa era la palabra—, era algo típico, algo que ocurría a cientos de personas en todo el mundo, seguro había estadísticas de algo así, suponer que era especial, sería muy vanidoso de su parte «Porque no—dijo entre dientes– porque no puede ser sobre mi» por primera vez comenzó a pensar de forma egoísta, ya no se trataba de lo que habían hecho las dos personas en las que confiaba, ahora no podía sacar esas palabras de su mente «Lo siento» como si fuera la palabra mágica que resolvería todo, le habían hecho, realmente había escuchado «Lo siento» demasiadas veces salir de la boca de los que consideraba sus amigos. Incluso habían llorado en alguna ocasión al pronunciar la palabra, debía darles puntos por el llanto, el llanto siempre conmovía a las personas, incluso a él. Pero ahora no, ahora solo podía sentir asco y rabia, una rabia que jamás pensó sentir...algo le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas, estaba experimentando lo que las personas llaman las 5 etapas de duelo ¿en cual estaba? Bueno eso no importaba mucho.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Una silueta se asomo, cerró los ojos. En ese momento no quería ver a nadie, porque nadie lo entendía. Nadie podía entenderlo, todo eso de "Se cómo te sientes" solo es una mentira, nadie puede saber cómo se sentía; todos repetían esa palabra... Como si realmente sintieran lo mismo, quizá muy en el fondo la gente creía que diciendo eso podían levantar el ánimo de alguien. Él no necesitaba eso, no quería que nadie le quitara esos sentimientos, no quería consuelo, quería aferrarse a su dolor. Solo así podía pensar con más claridad, solo así no se sentiría culpable por todo lo que había pasado, que si bien no era su culpa, bien podía haberlo sido, Él pudo hacer tantas cosas por evitar todo aquello, su hermana se asomo por su puerta y él fingió dormir, porque en el fondo no quería que nadie lo molestara esa noche.

¡Ah! ¿Pero claro a quien cojones le importa? A nadie, bien podía morir en ese momento de un infarto, podía pasar, había leído sobre personas que morían a mitad de la noche sin que nadie se diera cuenta, seguramente muchos lo sabían. Sabían que morirían, lo presentían. «Para mayor información consulte a su médico» que irónico, era casi risible de forma cruel. Pero vamos que el mundo es cruel con quien menos lo cree. Si un mundo cruel y hermoso, malditas contradicciones de la vida. Debería de hablar estas cosas con Frank., se sentía estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta de la verdad.

¿Pero qué carajo?...el debía saberlo, él debía darse cuenta de todo...volvía de nuevo al inicio. Vaya parecía que ahora si podría dormir después de todo, porque nada cansa más que aunar en las profundidades de tu propia idiotez

Sentía que estaba rosando la locura, se precipitaba como un precipicio obscuro, locura solo eso podía explicar todo lo que estaba pensando... ¡Oh locura! Claro ¿pero que importaba? Al parecer a nadie le importaba lo que él sentía... A nadie le importo, simplemente asumieron que estaba bien, porque parecía bien, uno jamás se da cuenta de esas cosas "Uno ve lo que quiere ver" sonrió ante esa frase... Era irónico que la pensara ya que al parecer eso llevaba haciendo durante un buen tiempo, simplemente había pensado en lo que quería, ¡Oh! Si podía sentir la locura rasgar su mente, trepando atraves de sus pensamientos... Realmente podía aceptarlo, podía captar todo ese sinsentido...pero una parte de él se negaba, se negaba a aceptar todo aquello, algo tenía que ser real, algo de lo que alguna vez creyó...porque si no puedes contar con algo real ¿entonces realmente estás loco? Comenzaba a suponer, suponer jamás estaba bien, uno puede suponer muchas cosas, el viento comenzaba a golpear cada vez más fuerte.

Volvió su rostro hacia la almohada «Quizá ahora pueda dormir» se repitió, pero sabía muy en el fondo que no sería así.

Tras lo cual solo podía decir: gracias. Muchísimas gracias. Por mentirme

¿Y lo realmente triste de todo? Que todo lo que había escuchado ese día mientras Alice hablaba con Rose era verdad

* * *

><p>Hola ^^ Bueno aquí con otro capitulo de esta Historia, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi<p>

Aprieten el botón que dice Review,dejen un comentario, es rápido, fácil y gratis


	14. Esto no es una intervención

[Antes que nada me disculpo por la cacofonía]

Beautiful Chaos

Capitulo 14

"Esto no es una intervención"

* * *

><p>Frank vio hacia la puerta, sabía que en cualquier momento una tormenta llegaría, decir tormenta era poco. Un jodido huracán estaba por llegar a su pequeña oficina<p>

—Debí ser profesor—dijo en voz alta.

Athena Malfoy había hecho una cita… ¿Por qué esos hermanos creían que podían hacer eso? Frank acomodo algunos libros. Sospechaba que aquella "Cita" sin duda no sería nada agradable, la última vez que Athena había hecho una cita con él. Había sido cuando comenzó a estudiar psicología Muggle, comenzaba a temer que algo hubiera pasado con ella, o algo peor, quizá se trataba de Scorpius

Sabía que últimamente no estaba bien, aquella presión por ser el heredero de una empresa comenzaba a ser una dura carga para Scorpius.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abre los ojos y sabe al instante que algo está terriblemente mal. Tiene esa sensación a través de su piel, sus nervios, sus sinapsis, a pesar de que, con las piernas abiertas sobre su espalda, todo lo que puede ver es la luz del techo de su habitación helada. Se incorporo lentamente, aun le dolía la cabeza. Había cierta luz molestándolo. Se da cuenta que es un día soleado y que olvidó cerrar las cortinas, así como sabe que, no puede borrar las cosas que escucho, que ha descubierto algo que todos le ocultaban, sintió un pequeño dolor en el cuello y se dio cuenta que no se había quitado toda la ropa. Por un momento aguanta la respiración, convencido de que todavía debe estar soñando. Aprieta sus ojos y luego los abre de nuevo, con la esperanza no sólo de aclarar su cabeza, sino de librarse de la visión del día anterior. Luego, con un suspiro de horror, se incorpora, como si fuera una pesadilla. El aliento se escapa de sus pulmones. Las cosas empiezan a tomar una apariencia vívida, táctil, saturada. Pone su mano en la boca, con lágrimas ante su cutícula, se siente estúpido… todo comienza a volver a su memoria lentamente.

Más allá de las ventanas, aún es de día. Las ramas de los árboles no se mueven, el cielo es de un imposible azul profundo. El sol parece resplandecer más brillante durante unos segundos. Él parece estar en un trance, mirando a su alrededor con una especie de recelo, una fascinación horrorizada. De a poco se desliza hasta el extremo de la cama y se levanta sobre sus pies, una maniobra que requiere una gran orquestación y fuerza de voluntad. Sus músculos están rígidos, adoloridos e inflexibles.

Un sonido lo pone alerta, por un momento sintió que Albus entraría como lo había hecho los últimos meses, luego recordó que Albus y Alice ya no Vivian con él. En su lugar la figura de su hermana se asomo.

—Scorpius ¿Estás bien?—pregunto Athena. Examino el rostro de su hermano, su apariencia realmente era una contradicción.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—Scorpius arrastro las palabras, como si el solo hecho de contestar fuera una molestia

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

La ve unos minutos, hay algo en su expresión que indica que tiene muchas preguntas.

Athena parece percibir aquel momento de duda en los ojos grisáceos de su hermano mayor.

—Lo sé—finalmente Scorpius dice—Lo sé todo, no tienes porque verme así de nuevo

— ¿Cómo te enteraste? Es decir, es obvio que un día lo sabrías... Esas cosas no se ocultan mucho tiempo

La forma de actuar de su hermana logro desconcertarlo

—Las escuche—finalmente Scorpius dijo—A Rose y Alice, escuche todo

—Wow, es sobre el accidente —dijo con un suspiro Athena llevando una mano al pecho—eso pasaría algún día también

— ¿De qué me estás hablando? Mejor dime ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

— Estoy haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por tomarlo con calma, ¿sabes?, porque no tiene sentido enfadarse por esto. Pero ¿cómo NO voy a enfadarme? Mi madre está a punto de ser madre. OTRA VEZ. Lo lógico habría sido que con cinco hijos hubiera aprendido la lección, pero al parecer no ha sido así. Y no digamos papá ¿Creen que son jóvenes?

— No puedo creerlo. De verdad que, por mucho que me esfuerzo, no puedo creerlo. —Scorpius tardo unos segundos antes de siquiera poder asimilar toda aquella información— ¿Estás segura de eso?

—Por supuesto —respondió la chica haciendo un puchero—de cualquier forma, no es que no quiera un hermano o hermana

— ¿Es por lo que está por ocurrir en esta familia?

Athena sintió lentamente

—me preocupa lo que está por pasar… se acerca la sucesión y me preocupas tu

Scorpius se encogió de hombros

—Tampoco hay mucho que pueda hacer… la sucesión será pronto… solo debo estar fuera del radar un tiempo y evitar que se enteren de Rose…—Scorpius giro levemente su cuerpo—Ese es el peso de la corona que debo llevar por ser un Malfoy

Athena sonrió por aquella expresión ¿Cuál es el peso de tu corona? Solía preguntar su abuelo Lucius cuando era una niña, en ese tiempo no comprendía lo que implicaban aquellas palabras… Pero ahora lo sabía, entendía cual era el peso que tenía su apellido y el precio que cada uno de ellos llevaba sólo por haber nacido en aquella familia

—He preparado una cita con Frank esta tarde, no faltes

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque soy tú hermana y me preocupo por ti.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Finalmente Athena sale de su habitación. Su mente corre de nuevo a la noche anterior y lo persigue, y escenas borrosas, desapareciendo. Recuerdos estirándose y doblándose, mezclándose y combinándose como acuarelas sobre un lienzo abstracto. Todo es tan irreal y a la vez tan familiar, aquel aroma a humo en su nariz, las voces mezcladas con un efecto macabro

"_Estas atrapado Malfoy" "Algunas personas no saben su lugar" _

Aquellas voces se revuelven en su mente una tras otras en un baile que no termina, la cabeza le palpita demasiado que piensa que su hermana noto su pequeño malestar mucho antes de que él lo sintiera.

—Me las pagaran—dijo casi como un susurro… Scorpius quien casi nunca había tenido la necesidad de pensar que la vida es demasiado injusta, por primera vez quería que fuera injusta para otras personas, incluso si tenía que ser el mismo quien la volviera así. —Este es el precio de mi corona—dijo con una sonrisa —Se un Malfoy

Lenta y dolorosamente, empieza a recoger las pocas cosas que hay por el suelo. Trata de evitar su reflejo en el espejo pero se encuentra mirando periódicamente, al igual que un automovilista mira a escondidas los restos horribles de un accidente de carretera. De repente no puede aguantar más, y se endereza hasta enfrentar lo desconocido delante de él. Apenas se reconoce a sí mismo.

El silencio llena la habitación, tan frágil y complejo como el hielo; tanto silencio, negándose a ser agitado. Su mundo de repente aparece ante él como un camino sin marcar, con una visibilidad hasta casi cero. Su dolor de cabeza persiste, un golpeteo pesado que se niega a dejar sus sienes. Entonces, de pronto, el miedo es sustituido por la rabia, recorriendo sus venas, su furia parece dispersarse en el aire a su alrededor. ¿Qué pasaría si de repente sólo se volviera loco y comenzara a gritar? Lo asusta porque siente que es exactamente lo que va a hacer en cualquier momento.

Está lleno de un deseo profundo y negro de caer de rodillas y llorar. Es como si supiera que nunca se recuperará. Tiene la sensación de tratar desesperadamente de aferrarse a la persona que era antes, sosteniéndolo con las dos manos mientras gira lejos del mundo real.

Su vida ha terminado... Su vida acaba de empezar.

Cerró los ojos… Scorpius recordó aquellas frases que su abuelo Lucius siempre repetía «Se un Malfoy» Bien al parecer finalmente Lucius podría ver lo que era ser un Malfoy

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>Diana Malfoy salió de clase de transformación<p>

—Detente ahí —la voz de Padma Kirke la asusto —No puedes irte sin contarme lo que ocurre con Hugo y Louis

—No pasa nada con ellos —afirmo la menor de los Malfoy —ambos son primos y son Weasley...

Padma soltó una carcajada

— ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema con su apellido? No me dirás que eres de las personas que se fijan en ese pequeño detalle

Diana entorno los ojos, era imposible tratar de ocultar algo a Padma

—De acuerdo, algo paso, pero debes entender que esto es un secreto, si mi hermano o mi padre se enteran matan a Louis y luego me mandan a estudiar a un convento Muggle…—Diana toma aire antes de comenzar a relatar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior— Nunca me había fijado en Louis antes de aquella noche. Primero era como si no existiera y, de repente, estaba en todas partes. Aquella noche acababa de escabullirme de una fiesta de Ravenclaw que seguía en pleno apogeo. Iba serpenteando entre las escaleras y las viejas estatuas que hay por todo el castillo. La noche era cálida y estaba preciosa; el típico ambiente en Hogwarts., era mi responsabilidad devolver entera a Erin a nuestra casa al otro lado del castillo, tanto si podía soportar otro minuto de aquella fiesta como si no.

— ¿Te fuiste de la mejor fiesta clandestina de Ravenclaw desde que los gemelos Nott se graduaron?—pregunto Padma sorprendida—me sorprendió no verte por ahí... Pero ¿qué paso con Louis?

— ¿Algo paso?—esta vez es Parvarti quien interrumpe—¡Merlín! Diana ¿en qué andas metida?

—Nada—diana dijo rápido…—Bien como decía. Me reí al pensar en el paseíllo de la vergüenza que tendría que hacer desde la sala común de Ravenclaw hasta la de nosotras, como sea fue cuando Hugo apareció y… —la chica se detuvo, aquello no debía ser contado. Al menos no a sus amigas. — Erin llego a salvo a nuestra sala común, es todo.

Diana cerró los ojos como si aquel recuerdo fuera toxico.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

—_Este condenado vestido te sienta muy bien, Diana —la voz salía arrastrada un poco, pero la voz era conocida. Hugo Weasley estaba demasiado cerca de ella. había salido de su sala comun, estaba tratando de relajarse después de su pequeña travesía a través del castillo _

_Lo primero que pensó fue: «No me llames así», pero esa objeción quedó rápidamente relegada por el terror que sintió cuando noto que una mano le subía aún más la falda. Tenía el brazo derecho inutilizado, atrapado entre la pared y su cuerpo. Se aferro con el izquierdo a su brazo junto a su cara, para intentar apoyarse e incorporarse, pero entonces la mano que acariciaba la piel desnuda de su muslo apareció y le agarró la muñeca. Grito cuando le retorció el brazo detrás de la espalda y se lo sujetó con fuerza con la otra mano. Su antebrazo estaba apretado contra la parte superior de su espalda. No podía moverse._

—_Oye, Weasley, quita de encima. Déjame —su voz temblaba, pero intento dar aquella orden con toda la autoridad que pudo. Olio la cerveza en su aliento y algo más fuerte en su sudor, y una oleada de náuseas surgió en su estómago y después se aplacó._

_Su mano libre había vuelto a su muslo izquierdo, con todo su peso apoyado sobre su lado derecho, aplastándola. Tenía el cuerpo inmóvil, no podía sacar su varita. Intento subir la rodilla para meterla debajo de su cuerpo y él se rió de los patéticos esfuerzos de Diana. Cuando metió la mano entre sus piernas abiertas, ella emitió un pequeño grito y volvió a tratar de zafarse de él, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Empujo y se retorció, intentando quitárselo de encima, pero después se dio cuenta de que ya no la sujetaba _

— _¿Esto es lo que haces?—la voz de Louis sonaba molesta — ¿Estás bien? _

— _¡Suéltame! —Hugo grito_

_Diana jamás había visto a Hugo comportarse de aquella manera _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

><p>Padma trono los dedos… Diana parpadeo sorprendida, Hugo se había comportado de una manera extraña. Pero no tenía miedo de Hugo, tenía miedo de lo que su padre haría si se llegaba a enterar, sin duda no sería nada agradable. Además también estaba su hermano ¿Qué harían si se enteraban?<p>

— ¿Entonces qué paso con Hugo y Louis? Esta mañana estaban muy extraños

—Nada—Diana rodo los ojos—se los aseguro, no ha pasado nada con ninguno

—Pero la forma en que Louis te veía esta mañana era como si hubiera ocurrido algo

— ¡PERO NO!—Diana levanto la voz, rápidamente corrijo su actitud, en ciertas ocasiones le habían dicho que tendía a enojarse con facilidad… además, había sido la fiesta de Bienvenida... (Clandestina) pero una fiesta. Ella estaba en quinto curso y no quería seguir siendo la patética chica que solo lee, hasta sus hermanas mayores se divertían —debemos ir a clases —dijo rápido, comenzando a caminar

—Claro, claro... Dicen que eres la viva imagen de tu madre—Padma sonrió mientras camina al lado de Diana.

Diana sabe que su mente golpea el botón de auto-preservación y lo convierte en blanco. No quiere pensar en la fiesta, en Hugo y mucho menos en Louis.

Hugo siempre ha sido la arquetípica encarnación del macho alfa de la escuela. Esta molesto con su primo. A veces puede ser un poco narcisista

—Pero que humor—Fred sonríe al verlo —En verdad pareces molesto ¿Por qué ves tanto a la pequeña Dianita?

— ¿Dianita? ¿Desde cuándo la hija de un EX Mortifago es Dianita?

Fred acomodo su cabello, evito soltar una sonrisa sarcástica, solo por el hecho que encontraba divertido aquello.

—Desde que es linda y no tan pequeña —Fred señalo el pequeño hematoma que asomaba por el rostro de Hugo. —Deberías dejar de molestar a Louis

Fred como Hugo, siempre dio por sentado que debía ser parte de la pandilla de élite. Conociendo las miradas de envidia de otros chicos, cada vez que los veían por los pasillos de Hogwarts. A veces incluso se sentía presumido por tener constantemente a chicas hermosas a su lado, alentando las travesuras y bromas sucias de Hugo, regodeado en la cacofónica comodidad de sus primos riendo y riéndose de los demás, satisfechos en su insular y privilegiada existencia.

Louis Vio pasar a Diana acompañada de sus amigas

La primera vez que la había visto estaba teniendo una discusión con uno de los gemelos Nott. Sobre el poder de los anuncios en televisión, como el casi no había tenido la oportunidad de ver esos programas no sabía que decir. Aun así, ella se le hizo la chica más linda que hubiera visto. Salió con un par de chicas antes, incluso unos años mayores, pero perdió rápidamente el interés cuando comenzaron a hacer demandas sobre su tiempo, prefiriendo gastar sus escasos momentos libres con Hugo. Pero por alguna razón inexplicable, esta _chica-en-la-distancia_ lo cautivó. Había algo diferente acerca de ella. Parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, en otra parte, sólo encendiendo la sonrisa automática y dando una palmada superficial cuando era forzada a relacionarse con otras chicas sentadas cerca. La diferencia era tan pequeña y apenas perceptible, pero una vez que detectó esas grietas entre ella y el resto del grupo, él no podía apartar sus ojos. Se encontró a sí mismo estudiándola como si fuera una figura en una pintura. Era alta, delgada y bonita, no, hermosa, en una especie de piernas largas, jugueteando en el camino. Una camisa blanca holgada colgaba sobre la falda obligatoria de la escuela, puños desabotonados, agitándose alrededor de sus muñecas. A diferencia de los otros en su grupo su rostro carecía de maquillaje y su bronceado partía del largo verano. Su cabello era del color castaño y colgaba hasta la cintura, largo y despeinado, disimulando sus piernas mientras estaba sentada. En reposo, su rostro tenía una expresión melancólica, un poco soñadora, y sus grandes ojos marrones miraban a lo lejos en la distancia, como cayendo en la fantasía de otra posible vida. Tenía una expresión en su cara que cautivó a Louis de una manera que no podía definir.

Sabiendo que no podía verlo, la observó por tanto tiempo como se atrevió y se vio incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella. ¿Por qué exactamente? No podía decirlo. De alguna manera indefinible se sentía atraído por ella, como si ya la conociera, como si hubieran sido amigos cercanos, almas gemelas, en algún lugar en una existencia anterior. Su mera presencia parecía calmar sus pensamientos, salvándolo de las vicisitudes de su mente. Se apareció ante él como un familiar, un espíritu afín. Tal vez era algo en su cara, sus ojos. Ella parecía saber... ¿qué, exactamente? No estaba seguro. Parecía entender. O más bien, detectó en ella la capacidad de comprender.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, él levanto su mano.

Ella le devolvió el gesto, su cara encendida por un momento, y entonces se había ido, caminando de nuevo a reunirse con sus amigos. La sensación lo golpeó.

Louis la siguió con la mirada, atrayendo su labio inferior entre los dientes y mordiéndolo con confusión. La decepción bostezó abierta como una caverna en su pecho. ¿Eso fue un gesto de despedida o un reconocimiento amistoso de su existencia, una invitación para acercarse y decir hola? Pero ella volvía a hablar con sus amigos, negándole la posibilidad de cualquier otra comunicación.

Aquel primer contacto con ella parecía lejano… Louis tuvo que guardar un suspiro y evitar ir a golpear nuevamente a su primo por atreverse a tocarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>Frank garabateo nervioso en su hoja… aquello era sin duda una intervención ¿Pero para quién?<p>

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí?—pregunto Draco cruzándose de brazos…

—Esto es una intervención de emergencia, ustedes deben entender que tiene un problema con el sexo… son ninfómanos —afirmo Athena

Draco enarco una ceja, el había estudiado a los jóvenes y su jerga (como le dijeran a la extraña forma en que hablaban)

Hermione susurro al oído de Draco, quien cambio la expresión de su rostro

— ¿Pero quién te ha enseñado esa mala palabra?—pregunto Draco rápidamente.

Frank anoto en su libreta, una sonrisa nada profesional se formo en su rostro

—Esta es un área segura —dijo señalando el lugar —señor Malfoy esto es lo que los Muggles llaman "Intervención" sus hijos están preocupados por su situación

—Yo no—dijo Scorpius rápido—Ni un poco preocupado, solo estoy aquí porque Athena me amenazo con rebelar imágenes comprometedoras mías a corazón de bruja.

—Ninfomanos, entendemos que alguna vez fueron jóvenes, hace mucho tiempo atrás, mucho tiempo atrás —ella enfatizo sus palabras, solo para resaltar el hecho que ya no eran tan jóvenes como ellos creían para continuar con sus sesiones de sexo tantrico (comenzaba asustarla el hecho de saber esto)

Alguien debía decirles que usar aquella palabra con sus padre, era, por mucho la peor idea.  
>Draco contuvo el aliento, algo que muy pocas veces había hecho.<br>Ahora mientras trataba de asimilar aquella descripción tan gráfica del sexo por parte de su hija, solo pensaba que debió enviarla a un convento cuando tuvo la oportunidad

— ¿Por qué es esta intervención?—pregunto Hermione, ya podía imaginarse las mil cosas que Draco estaba imaginando en ese momento, algún convento tenía una túnica con el nombré de su hija grabada a fuego en la mente de su esposo

—Lo sabemos todo—afirmo Athena —TODO

—Yo no sé nada—Scorpius levanto las manos—Ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí…

—Es por el embarazo de mamá

— ¿Qué tu madre qué?—pregunto Draco rápido

Hermione negó con la cabeza, era más fácil lidiar con su jefe y un grupo de Aurores que con sus hijos, especialmente su hija. La cual al parecer no podía mantener un secreto

_**Cinco cosas que Frank Neville Longbottom odia de la psicología Muggle**_

**5.- un sujeto Freud... Tenía algunos problemas con su madre (casi todo tiene algo que ver con la madre de uno)**

**4.- Tenia que lidiar con gente loca**

**3.- Al parecer unas manchas negras podían revelar muchas cosas (lo dudaba mucho)**

**2.- Deber escuchar los problemas de los demás**

**Pero lo que más odia Frank, es la visita de la familia Malfoy en su consulta (eso sí amerita que el mismo vaya a un psiquiatra, solo para olvidar lo que ocurre) **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>Lo que ocurre por la mente de Rose Weasley ese día es tan difícil de explicar, como difícil es explicar el simple hecho de estar nerviosa.<p>

—Deja de dar vueltas—Pidió Alice—Me vas a marear

—Lo siento—Rose volvió a sentarse al lado de su amiga — ¿Cómo esta Henry?

—Está bien, mi madre lo está cuidando y ha convertido parte de la casa en un gran gimnasio para bebes

Rose asiente, aunque realmente su mente este en otro lugar.

—Albus…—interrumpe Alice los pensamientos. —se lo que piensas de él.

— ¿Qué es un bastardo?

—Un poco —Alice se encogió de hombros. —Esto no es por Albus, es por lo que paso en la escuela ¿Cambio la forma en que veías a Scorpius?

—No, quizá… bueno un poco, aun creo que fue un reverendo imbécil, pero no todo fue su culpa

—Ya. Pero tuvo culpa—afirmo Alice…—Los chicos todos, son unos reverendos cabrones. Ni siquiera el hijo del héroe mágico es la excepción ¿Crees que nuestros padres hayan sido así?

Rose frunció el ceño de forma pensativa… imaginarse a su padre siendo un reverendo imbécil, era más de lo que podía hacer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola ^^ Bueno yo por aquí de nuevo.. Espero no me hayan olvidado ;-; sinceramente lamento mucho la demora.. pero no había inspiración y bueno cosas de la vida... tratare de estar mas seguido.. como siempre espero sus comentarios<strong>_


	15. Dos conversaciones

**Antes que nada. Lamento la demora. **

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Chaos<strong>

**Capitulo 15 **

**Dos conversaciones. **

**.-.-.-.-.**

**_James Sirius Potter. _**

Aquel era el nombre que más se leía en las portadas de las revistas de deportes mágicos

— ¿No tienes vergüenza?—pregunto Lysander viendo a James— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

James sonrió con descaro. Lysander Nott era por mucho una de las pocas personas que sabía su secreto, y a pesar de jamás haberlo dicho, aun quedaba la posibilidad de que lo dijera

—No creí que venir a ver a mi amigo fuera algo tan malo

—Sí, eso sería si Scorpius fuera tu amigo, puedes fingir todo lo que quieras. Pero ambos sabemos que hay algo extraño en todo esto… no sé lo que escondes tú y tu hermano, pero sé que no es bueno.

James se encogió de hombros, mientras veía las puertas del ascensor abrirse

—Tú puedes creer muchas cosas…Pero Scorpius es quien debe creerte —James sonrió entrando al ascensor

Lysander lanzo una maldición. Sabía que algo pasaba con Scorpius, aquella llamada repentina el otro día lo había preocupado.

James sonrió, le gustaba joderle la vida al rubio, era tan molesto... Siempre creyéndose con el derecho de juzgarlo «Idiota» pensó

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como casi todos los días Theodore Nott realizo su ritual matutino...tratar de arrancar el cacharro que tenía por auto, conto hasta tres tratando de aguantar la respiración ¿Por qué lo tenía? Eso era un misterio de la vida

—Luna—dijo con tono monocorde — ¿Sabes dónde está Lorcan? —pregunto arrojando las llaves a un lado

—Con mi padre… ¿de nuevo el Auto? —pregunto Luna con una sonrisa

Ahí había una respuesta un misterio de la vida… ¿Por qué Lorcan era extraño? Sin duda era por la influencia del padre de Luna… casi toda su vida habían estado más apegado que Lysander a él. Lorcan era como su Luna, soñador, hasta cierto punto inocente y listo.

— ¿Probaste echarle combustible?—pregunto Luna

— ¿Combustible?

—Gasolina—Luna lo vio como si aquello fuera la pregunta más fácil del mundo

**Tres cosas que Theodore Nott odia de su auto**

**3.- Que sus hijos lo agarren sin su permiso **

**2.- Tener que limpiarlo**

**Pero la más importante de todas, es que siempre olvidaba echarle combustible **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

><p>Albus sonrió, en sus manos sostenía el último número de corazón de bruja… todo un número dedicado a él. Por supuesto a unas semanas de la boda de su prima, las personas "Famosas" que serian invitadas estaban siendo el centro de atención de los medios<p>

—Realmente me veo bien —Albus sonrió ante su propia imagen

— ¿Solo a eso viniste? —pregunto Alice

—Claro que no, vine a ver a Henry... ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás molesta?

Alice alboroto su cabello

— ¿Molesta? Tu realmente estas mal —dijo levantando la voz —Yo no estoy "Molesta"

—Oh por favor... Solo fue un beso

— ¿Un beso?—pregunto Alice —Me importa una mierda tu beso con la hija de Blaise Zabini… me interesa que no tuviste el valor de decírmelo, lo tuve que leer en las revistas

Albus negó mientras sonreía, como si aquello fuera la broma más divertida del mundo.

—Solo fue un puto beso —dijo aun con aquella sonrisa. —No fue la gran cosa, haces escándalo por todo

— ¿Qué? —Alice parpadeo sorprendida ante aquel comentario. —Albus, ya no estamos en la escuela, ya no deberías de recurrir a tu apellido para hacer lo que se te plazca

Albus frunció el ceño, aquello había sido extraño — ¿Qué significa eso? —pregunto. Esta vez su tono de voz se elevo un poco

—Shh. baja la voz —dijo Alice visiblemente molesta — ¿un beso? Claro un beso y mientras tú te besas, yo cuido a tu hijo... Es igual que en la escuela, mientras hacías tonterías Scorpius limpiaba tu desastre ¿Cómo habría sido si el supiera todo?

El rostro de Albus se transformo, rápidamente se borro aquella sonrisa que tenia.

—Pero él no recuerda, ¿por qué remover el pasado?—pregunto, esta vez su voz fue más Mesurada. —Alice ¿Tú no has dicho algo?

Alice frunció el ceño y su rostro se desfiguro en una mueca de clara molestia

—Eres idiota—dijo evidentemente molesta — ¿Por qué no mejor te aseguras que tu actitud no te delate? Scorpius no es idiota y un día lo sabrá

—Sí, si… Pero cuando eso pase ya no será igual que hace años —Albus parecía entender la insinuación de Alice, aun así… era tan molesto que lo dijera, eso era algo del pasado. Y el pasado debía quedarse así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>Scorpius dio una calda al cigarrillo que tenía en los labios. La cuestión era ¿Qué hacer? Medito un poco sobre esto, su cuerpo se tenso de volver a pensarlo. Tenía sus sentidos alerta, más de lo usual, cuando James llego. Sintió un sabor amargo recorrer sus entrañas.<p>

—Hey Scorp. ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto James

Scorpius ladeo la cabeza, su pudiera matar con la mirada, seguramente ya lo había hecho, se limito a sonreír y aparentar que no sabía nada, después de todo en eso consistía el juego del engaño. Ya no había guerra, pero las clases altas aun mantenían ciertas tradiciones, el engaño y la traición eran algunas. Una lección que aprendió por las malas de su abuelo.

— ¿Has recibido la invitación de la boda? —pregunto de forma trivial. Debía mantener las apariencias.

James asintió con un gesto cansino:

—Es de lo que todos hablan mi prima está feliz, mi padre está feliz, será un gran evento, aunque supongo que no me hiciste venir por eso

—Por supuesto que no —Scorpius hablo lento — ¿sabes de la sucesión de la familia Black?

James asintió, aunque no veía la relación con él o su familia.

—Bueno, hay ciertas condiciones para ser sucesor. — Scorpius Hablo despacio. — Lucius está muy interesado, aunque no entiendo porque.

—Creo que eso es una gran presión para ti. Pero ¿Por qué me dices esto?

Scorpius pensó un segundo sobre la respuesta adecuada.

—Necesito distraerme, claro que pensé en ti. Tú siempre logras que no piense en estas cosas, suficiente es con una Malfoy loca. —Sonrió al señalar la fotografía donde salía su hermana. —Es como siempre has dicho, Athena es la que se preocupa.

Aquel no era un comentario que le gustara, era cierto que su hermana llevaba los problemas de su familia mejor que él. Asique era plausible que Athena estuviera loca con todo el asunto de la sucesión. Scorpius vio un segundo a James, quien parecía muy concentrado en algún punto del lugar

— ¿Recuerdas como era la escuela? — Finalmente hizo aquella pregunta, su tono de voz bajo un poco, su risa había sido sustituida por algo que podía ser una pequeña mueca –Últimamente recuerdo la escuela —Scorpius siguió hablando despacio — Sobre todo ese año cuando obtuve una cicatriz en la espalda ¿Recuerdas como ocurrió?

James sonrió nervioso, podía sentir como un hueco se formaba en su estomago, era como algo que removía sus entrañas de una forma cruel y sádica. — Cla...Claro.

—No puedo recordarlo — Scorpius se apresuro a decir. – Recuerdo fragmentos, tu ayudándome.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>James podía sentir como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, trago pesado. Por un momento pensó que Scorpius estaba probándolo, quizá debía decirlo todo, pero no podía. Sentía como las palabras luchaban por salir de su garganta.<p>

Pasaba de las cuatro de la tarde cuando James salió del edificio; Ahora sentía mucha inquietud. Dio un suspiro prolongado mientras subía a su automóvil, aquel aparato Muggle que se había convertido en una especie de trofeo para él. Era la primera cosa que había obtenido como fruto de su trabajo, No por ser «Potter» se detuvo en un semáforo, el recuerdo de las voces vitoreando su apellido la primera vez que debuto como jugador profesional de Quidditch lo habían molestado mucho, en lugar de Potter hubiera preferido que dijeran «James» Aunque aquello era, por supuesto una fantasía tonta. Busco sus lentes de sol, en su lugar se topo con una pequeña botella, sin duda era propiedad de su hermano.

Había ocasiones cuando Albus tomaba "Prestado" su auto. James se pregunto qué tan jodido podía estar su hermano en ese momento, a juzgar por la cantidad escasa en la botella se daba una idea. En ese momento sintió una extraña necesidad de darle una pequeña probada al contenido, fue como si una sed se despertara en el. Aunque no le gustaban las bebidas Muggles, en ese momento no estaba pensando con mucha claridad, quizá había sido la mirada de Scorpius "Maldito" Pensó James aferrándose al volante, dio un giro peligroso al llevar a una calle cerca de Market street.

La plática con Scorpius había sido la causante de su malestar, no estaba seguro. Pero por Merlín que eso debía de ser. Su amigo lo había interrogado de una forma sutil sobre aquel incidente, casi había flaqueado en un momento. Decir todo y por fin poder dejar de sentir aquel peso que cada vez lo asfixiaba, pero también le fascinaba de una forma mórbida y espeluznante; era por mucho lo más cercano a una experiencia psicodélica. James se ´pregunto si era lo que sentían los adictos. Era obvio a sus ojos que su hermano lo sentía de aquella forma, aunque su adición era otra, volvió a ver la botella; solo para cerciorarse que en verdad seguía ahí y no había tomado algún sorbo de forma inconsciente.

—Tranquilo —se dijo bajo. Había algo que le había impedido decir la verdad a Scorpius. Aunque más que algo era "Alguien"

Alguna vez había escuchado de su padre que Lucius Malfoy era todo, menos estúpido. Y que desde que se había reformado (O eso decía) había volcado su atención en los negocios —Y en sus nietos —James volvió a sujetar el volante con fuerza. ¿Qué diría aquel anciano avaricioso? Sin duda armaría una buena si llegaba a enterarse de aquello «Intento de asesinato» Sin duda diría algo así. James casi podía imaginarlo alegando que Potter había cubierto aquello, lo cual no era mentira. Aquello lo hizo reír de forma histérica —Estas jodido Potter— Se dijo, y la risa continúo como si aquello fuera realmente divertido. Casi podía verse parado frente a un acantilado esperando que algo saliera y se lo comiera. Como esos juegos que jugaba con sus primos cuando eran niños. Siempre retándose a decir el nombre Voldemort en voz alta tres veces seguidas, se decía que no debían invocarlo y era un juego de valentía que todos los niños jugaban. Aunque claro, un acantilado y aquel juego de niño se parecían en absoluto mantenían algo de fascinante, Probaban que tan estúpidos o valientes podían ser.

Aparco cerca de la cafetería donde trabajaba Rose, un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apodero de él. Había estado dando vueltas por el barrio durante dos horas, aunque a él le parecieron unos pocos minutos. Largo su mano hasta la botella que estaba en el asiento del copiloto. Era como una voz de su propio subconsciente

_«Algunas adicciones son como la muerte, pero son tan emocionantes ¿No es así Potter?, No te gusta sentir eso. Vamos dame un sorbo, olvidaras todo» _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rose Weasley retuvo el aire unos segundos, aunque bien pudo ser demasiado tiempo.

—No, no te queda —La voz de Dominique la hizo soltar un bufido al darse cuenta que tenía razón

—La ropa Muggle está hecha de alguna clase de magia, es imposible que una persona normal entre en esas tallas —Rose musito con aire indignado probándose su quinto pantalón en ese día. La sola idea de pensar que tendría una "Cita" con Scorpius la ponía de pocas pulgas.

—Todo es culpa de los Muggles —Dominique hablo con un tono condescendiente. Algo que no paso desapercibido por parte de la pelirroja.

—Bien señorita "Soy muy delgada y entro en todo" —Rose siseo aquellas palabras, sorprendiéndose a ella misma por el tono sarcástico que había empleado en hacerlo. — ¿Qué usas en tus citas?

Dominique negó rápido, como si la pregunta fuera una broma por parte de su prima. Toco su nariz y con calma respondió: —No puedo tener citas hasta que se case Victoire — Aclaro en tono formal, luego una gran carcajada invadió a ambas chicas.

—Si lo dices con ese tono, cualquiera lo creería realmente

—Podría ser actriz —aseguro la chica. —Pero en verdad tu eres muy lenta, una película, a estas alturas deberías de ir más rápido con tu relación. Vale, tampoco te digo que te acuestes con él, pero a veces me sorprende esa forma tan… —Dominique abrió la boca tratando de encontrar aquella palabra que describiera a su prima — ¿Inocente?

— ¿Es malo? —pregunto Rose.

Dominique negó rápidamente.

Rose creía comprender hasta cierto punto lo que su prima insinuaba, ella no veía nada de malo en ver una película como cita con Scorpius. En su mente tenía una lista de las mejores películas (Según su criterio y propia locura)

**_El Top cinco de películas que Rose considera las mejores_**

5. _¡Salvados!: _Una chica en una escuela religiosa es condenada al ostracismo por sus compañeros. _Jena Malone, Mandy Moore_, 2004. Esta película está estrechamente vinculada con el campo de hilaridad pura.

4. _Dogma: _Dos ángeles renegados tratan de volver al cielo. _Linda Fiorentino, Matt Damon, _1999. _Alanis Morissette _interpreta a Dios. Nunca ha sido un papel elegido con tanto acierto.

3. _Secretaria_: Una secretaria inicia un romance poco ortodoxo con su empleador. _Maggie Gyllenhaal, James Spader, _del 2002. Inquietante de una manera que te hace decir Mmm.

2. _I'm the One That I Want_: El Show rutinario de comedia de _Margaret Cho _de 1999. _Margaret Cho_, 2000. Probablemente debería ser de visión obligada para todos los seres humanos.

**_Y el número uno del top cinco a escoger _**

1. _Kill Bill _volúmenes 1 y 2: Una asesina a sueldo busca venganza cuando, a su vez, es atacada y dejada por muerta. Uma Thurman, David Carradine, 2003/2004. ¿Por qué la gente siquiera se molesta en seguir haciendo películas cuando Kill Bill existe? Kill Bill lo tiene todo. No tienes que ver nada más, de verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p><em>—<em>_Deberías decirlo—Hablo la persona 1 _

_— __¿Por qué? —pregunto rápido. La persona 2 — ¿Por qué debería decir algo así? —Trato de bajar la voz _

_—__Ellos se enteraran… Tú no eres así. —La persona 3 guardo silencio de inmediato, ya no quería saber nada de aquello. Si tan solo alguien lo llegaba a saber, sería el fin de su carrera_

_—__No me conoces —respondió de forma fría la persona 2 —Ta vez creíste que lo hacías ¿Usaras tu varita contra mí? _

_—__Si arruinas mi vida, lo haré. Créeme... Este no es tu secreto, es de todos nosotros_

_—__Tranquilos, yo tratare de averiguar todo, esto no solo nos costaría nuestro futuro. Lo conozco, sé que me dirá las cosas, así podremos estar tranquilos, además lo hicimos por su bien. —La persona 3 hablo rápido, aquello ultimo era una forma de tratar de decir que ninguno era culpable, había sido una tragedia. Pero solo eso. El grupo de personas asintió, aquello les daba paz momentánea. _

**17:50 **

Scorpius sabía que sus manos sudaban y que era probable que su aspecto no luciera bien. Sonrió cuando llego al lugar. —Se un Malfoy — Se trato de convencer que estaba haciendo lo correcto.


End file.
